


Special Treatment

by Kleines1904



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Violence, Drama, F/F, Happy Ending, Humor, Love, Undercover
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:05:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleines1904/pseuds/Kleines1904
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In dieser Geschichte geht es um einen Undercover-Einsatz von Clarke und ihrem Team in einer gefährlichen kriminellen Organisation, der unter anderem Lexa Woods angehört. -CLEXA-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ich gehe durch die Glastür in mein Büro. Mit einem schnaufen werfe ich meine Tasche achtlos zur Seite und lasse mich auf den Lederstuhl fallen. Heute ist der Tag, an dem ich wieder auf einen Außeneinsatz geschickt werde. Einer, der gefährlich ist und sehr lange dauern kann. Ich zupfe meine Bluse etwas zu Recht, als die Tür zu meinem Büro auffliegt.

„Griffin! Sind Sie bereit?“ fragt meine Vorgesetzte mich.

Sofort sitze ich etwas aufrechter in meinem Stuhl. Es gibt nicht viele Menschen, vor denen ich wirklich großen Respekt habe, aber sie gehört dazu. Susan Craft, die Leiterin meiner Abteilung. Ihre langen blonden Haare liegen leicht auf ihrer Schulter. Ich schaue in ihre braunen Augen und schlucke einmal.

„Ja nur... etwas nervös.“

„Ja, ist mir egal. Also wir gehen den Plan nochmal durch, Reyes müsste auch gleich mal hier sein. Sie ist wie immer zu spät!“ ich nicke und werfe ihr mein schönstes lächeln zu, aber sie dreht sich um und verlässt den Raum mit einem Augenrollen.

Ich fahre meinen PC hoch und starre emotionslos auf das Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) Emblem im Hintergrund. In den letzten vier Wochen habe ich quasi jede Minute in diesem Büro und vor diesem PC verbracht. Die Planung des Einsatzes zur Top-Secret Akte Woods/Weather hat ewig gedauert, aber nun wissen wir, wie wir gegen die Untergruppe vorgehen, die immer wieder mit brutalen Raubüberfällen auf sich aufmerksam macht. Inzwischen ist es schon eine komplette Organisation geworden, mit über 100 Anhängern, so viel wissen wir von ihnen. Es ist unheimlich schwer sie zu fassen, da es keine offiziellen Bilder der Anführer und Anhänger gibt, nur mit Masken. Deshalb werden Raven und ich nun auf einen Undercover Einsatz in dieser Gruppe geschickt.

„Oh Gott ich bin zu spät! War Craft schon hier?“ ich schaue über den Bildschirm hinweg zu meiner Kollegin.

„Ja Raven, und sie ist wie immer sauer.“ sie nickt und lässt sich schwer atmend auf den Sessel vor mir fallen.

Mein Blick fällt an ihr runter. Ihr Rock ist grundsätzlich sehr viel kürzer und ihre Bluse weiter aufgeknöpft, als die aller anderen Mitarbeiterinnen.

„Habe mich wirklich beeilt, aber die Frau von gestern Abend wollte einfach nicht gehen.“ ich kneife ein Auge etwas zu und schaue sie verschmitzt an.

Jeder hier weiß, dass Raven eines liebt: Sex. Auch ich hatte schon das Vergnügen. Allerdings haben wir nach ein paar Nächten entschieden, dass es besser ist nur Freunde und Kollegen zu bleiben.

Plötzlich fliegt die Tür ein drittes Mal auf, ich seufze und schaue zu meiner Vorgesetzen.

„Ah, Agent Reyes, schön, dass Sie uns mit Ihrer Anwesenheit beehren.“

Raven rollt mit den Augen. Ich lache leise und sehe wieder zu Miss Craft, die eine Akte in der Hand hat und sie vor mir auf den Tisch knallt. Dabei fallen einige meiner Sachen auf den Boden, was sie nicht zu interessieren scheint.

„Also Griffin, fangen Sie an.“ Ich ziehe die Akte zu mir und schlage sie auf.

„Ok also... Woods und Weather operieren unglaublich vorsichtig und unentdeckt. Sie schmuggeln Waffen, Drogen. Raven und ich -“

„Agent Reyes!“ Craft schaut mich böse an. Ich räuspere mich und fahre fort.

„Ja, Agent Reyes und ich werden Undercover bei ihnen eingesetzt, um Informationen einzuholen und sie wenn möglich zu stellen.“ Sie nickt und lässt ihren Blick zu Raven gleiten.

„Und wer sind 'sie'?“

Raven nimmt daraufhin die Akte aus meinen Händen und setzt sich auf den Tisch.

„Einmal haben wir Anya Weather, sie ist eine der Drahtzieherinnen, die Chefin der Organisation... und hat einen verdammt heißen Körper.“ Raven starrt auf das Bild mit Maske von Anya und grinst.

„Fokus Reyes!“ mault Craft sie an und ich muss ein Lachen unterdrücken.

„Ja genau... dann haben wir noch Lexa Woods. Sie ist ebenfalls eine sehr wichtige Person in der Organisation. Sie ist auch wesentlich gefährlicher. Erledigt meist das Grobe.“ Craft nickt wieder und steht auf.

„Gut Leute, ihr wisst Bescheid was ihr machen müsst. Achtet genau auf versteckte Kameras und um Gottes Willen, versucht bitte mit niemandem zu schlafen, ok?“

Mein Mund fliegt auf und ich schaue zu Raven, die aber nur ernsthaft nickt. Nach einem kurzen Kopfschütteln schaue ich wieder auf die Akte herunter. Dieser Auftrag ist ziemlich gefährlich und riskant, aber das waren sie bisher alle.

##########

„Bist du nervös?“ fragt Raven neben mir, während wir im Auto sitzen und zum Treffpunkt fahren.

„Ein wenig schon... vor allem wegen der ersten Minuten. Was ist, wenn sie es merken?“

Raven legt eine Hand auf meinen Oberschenkel, ich drehe automatisch meinen Kopf zu ihr.

„Das wird schon nicht passieren, wir sind einfach nur zwei Frauen, die von einem ihrer Leute empfohlen wurden dort beizutreten, weil wir unser ganzes Leben lang Kampferfahrungen haben und auf den Straßen aufgewachsen sind, ok?“ ich nicke beiläufig.

Tatsächlich ist genau das unsere Tarnung. Ich atme schwer durch und schaue wieder aus dem Fenster. Meine Gedanken kreisen um den letzten Einsatz. Auch dort wurden Raven und ich zusammen eingesetzt. Eine Drogenmafia, die wir am Ende auch hochnehmen konnten. Leider hatte ich mich in eine der Mitglieder verliebt. Das ging so lange gut, bis sie mit einer Waffe vor mir stand und ich schneller sein musste, den Abzug meiner Waffe zu ziehen, als sie. Craft denkt noch immer, dass ich den Sex nur habe einfließen lassen, damit ich mehr vertrauen zu ihr bekomme. Aber nein, ich war verliebt.

##########

Am Treffpunkt werden wir von zwei Männern in einer schwarzen Uniform abgeholt. Sie haben Waffen an ihren Gürteln und schauen uns skeptisch an. Sie haben uns eine Augenbinde umgelegt und uns dann in ihr Auto geführt. Seit diesem Moment rast mein Herz wie wild.

„Also... ihr zwei könnt kämpfen?“ fragt einer nach ein paar Minuten.

„Ja, richtig.“ antwortet Raven.

„Hm. Ihr seht nicht danach aus.“ kommt nur als Antwort, den Rest der Fahrt ist es still.

Nach weiteren zehn Minuten hält der Wagen und wir werden aus dem Auto geholt. Die Augenbinde fliegt von meinen Augen und ich kneife sie erst einmal zusammen. Ich blinzle und sehe, dass wir an einem Waldrand sind. Ein Gebäude mit bestimmt vier Etagen steht vor uns. Es sind kaum Fenster zu sehen. Wir werden am Arm einen großen Hinterhof entlanggeführt. Vor einer großen Stahltür kommen wir zum Halt. Einer der Männer legt seinen Daumen auf das Lesegerät, nun geht die Tür auf. Raven und ich werfen uns einen Blick zu und folgen den beiden.

„Hi Miller, hier sind die zwei Neuen.“

Unser Blick fällt auf einen Typen, der hinter einem PC sitzt und vorsichtig darüber schielt.

„Alles klar! Ich sage Miss Weather Bescheid.“

Ich schaue wieder kurz zu Raven herüber, die aber nur breit grinst, denn es handelt sich natürlich um Anya. Ich kopiere ihr Lächeln und schaue mich dann etwas um. Hinter Raven ist ein langer Gang, an deren Ende es nach links geht. Alles ist dunkel, die Atmosphäre kühl.

Minuten später hören Absätze am Ende des Ganges. Unsere Blicke fliegen dorthin. Mein Atem stockt kurz, eine Frau mit langen Beinen, einem unglaublich heißem Körper und wundervollen langen, dunkelblonden Haaren kommt auf uns zu. Ich schaue in ihr Gesicht und werde sofort von den braunen Augen geblendet, sie strahlen Härte und Dominanz aus.

„Danke Miller, ich übernehme dann jetzt.“

Sie dreht sich wieder zu uns und schaut Raven dann etwas länger an.

„Gut, kommt mit.“

Wir folgen ihr langsam in einen anderen Raum. Meine Hände beginnen zu schwitzen, sofort reibe ich sie an meiner Hose ab. Ich weiß, dass oft in solchen Räumen Wärmesensoren eingesetzt werden, um genau so etwas zu testen, Anzeichen von Stress oder Angst. Anya dreht sich wieder um und zeigt auf mich und dann auf den Stuhl. Sie wirft Raven einen kurzen Blick zu.

„Du! Folge mir.“

Etwa 20 Minuten sitze ich nun schon hier. Immer wieder fällt mein Blick zur Tür. In meinem Kopf gehe ich nochmal die Geschichte durch, die ich gleich zu erzählen habe. Als ich meinen Blick weiter durch den Raum gleiten lasse, nehme ich eine Kamera an der Decke wahr, die genau auf mich gerichtet ist. Nervös fahre ich mir durch meine blonden Locken. Ich greife unter dem Tisch in meine Jeans und atme tief durch, als wäre ich gelangweilt und genervt. Dann fliegt die Tür auf und Anya tritt heraus.

„Komm.“ sagt sie kurz.

Ich stehe auf und folge ihr. Als sie die Tür hinter mir schließt, will ich fragen wo Raven ist, aber sie fährt mir über den Mund.

„Sie ist wieder beim Empfang, bekommt die nächsten Anweisungen.“

Ihr Ton ist kalt und distanziert. Sie zeigt auf den Stuhl vor ihr. Ich schüttle kurz mit dem Kopf um wieder klar zu werden und setze mich ihr Gegenüber. Wieder schaue ich in ihre schönen Augen.

„Also Clarke. Wieso bist du hier?“ meine Augen weiten sich etwas.

Ich habe mit vielen Fragen gerechnet und mich auf viele vorbereitet, aber auf so eine nicht. Ich überlege ein paar Sekunden, falte meine Hände auf dem Tisch und schaue ihr in die Augen.

„Ich habe nach einer neuen Herausforderung gesucht. Da ich schon immer diesen Lebensstil gelebt habe, habe ich mich für euch entschieden.“ Anya zieht eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Für uns entschieden? Das hört sich an, als hätten wir um dich geworben.“ Ihr hartes starren ist schwer zu halten, aber ich gebe mir alle Mühe und hole tief Luft.

„Ihr werdet nicht mehr auf mich verzichten wollen.“

Anyas zweite Augenbraue folgt der Ersten, sie schaut mich skeptisch an.

„Ja Griffin, wir werden sehen.“

Ich grinse kurz. Tatsächlich war es möglich, unser Vor- und Nachnamen in unsere Undercover-Identität einzufügen. Im Internet und jeder Datenbank, gibt es eine falsche, zweite Identität von uns, die uns mit jeder Menge krimineller Taten und Straßenbanden in Verknüpfung bringt.

„Also du und Reyes, ihr kennt euch schon lange...“ Sie lässt ihren Blick über ein Blatt Papier auf dem Tisch wandern, während ich antworte.

„Ja richtig. Wir haben uns damals im Jugendgefängnis kennengelernt. Seitdem sind wir viel zusammen unterwegs gewesen. Gute Freunde eben.“

„Also kennt ihr euch aus dem Knast? Raven hat etwas Anderes erzählt.“

Sie hebt ihren Blick und schaut mir tief in die Augen, um meine Reaktion zu beobachten. Ich muss erst mal schlucken, was soll Raven anderes erzählt haben? Ich muss souverän bleiben, also lehne ich mich etwas über den Tisch und schaue ihr weiter in die Augen. Ihr Blick fällt für eine Sekunde auf mein Dekolletee. 

„Kann nicht sein, denn so war es.“

Sie grinst etwas und schaut wieder auf ihr Blatt. Ich nutze den Moment um einmal leise tief durchzuatmen. Gut gerettet!


	2. Chapter 2

Raven und ich werden den Gang entlanggeführt. Wir haben die Befragung von Anya ohne Probleme hinter uns gebracht. Unser Weg führt an einigen nummerierten Türen vorbei, wohl Schlafräume. Am Ende des Ganges hält einer der Wachen und schließt die Tür auf. Wir treten langsam an ihm vorbei in den kleinen Raum. An der Wand links und rechts sind Betten, hinter ihnen jeweils ein kleiner Schrank. Hinter diesen befindet sich ein Waschbecken und eine Dusche.

„Ihr werdet hier sowieso nicht viel Zeit verbringen, deshalb ist es nichts Besonderes.“ bemerkt einer der Männer, als er meinen verwirrten Blick sieht.

Ich nicke und lächle ihn freundlich an.

„Gut, in einer halben Stunde werdet ihr abgeholt.“

Die Tür wird hinter uns geschlossen. Wir stellen unsere Rücksäcke ab und schauen uns alles genau an. Wir beide entdecken innerhalb von Minuten mehrere Kameras an den Wänden.

„Ganz schön pervers oder?“ fragt Raven mich rhetorisch.

„Es ist ja nicht so als hättest du Sex hier drin Raven.“

Sie wirft mir einen lüsternen Blick zu. Ich rolle nur mit den Augen und fange an, meine wenigen Klamotten in den Schrank einzusortieren. Dabei knurre ich leise, als ich sehe, wie durcheinander sie sind, vom Durchsuchen der Wachen.

##########

Ohne etwas zu erklären, werde ich von zwei Wachen aus dem Zimmer geholt. Ein paar Gänge weiter werde ich in einen großen Raum geschubst. Auch hier sind nur ein paar kleine Fenster, di wenig Licht zulassen. Es scheint, als hätten alle hier etwas gegen Tageslicht. Oder dagegen, von außen ausspioniert zu werden. In der Mitte des großen Raumes liegt eine Matte. Ich denke nach, was hier wohl passieren könnte und gehe auf die Matte zu. Die Tür hinter mir fliegt in diesem Moment auf und Anya kommt herein, zusammen mit einer, dieses Mal maskierten, Wache. Ich schlucke einmal und gehe ein paar Meter auf die beiden zu.

„Clarke! Geh schon mal auf die Matte.“ etwas widerwillig folge ich ihrer Anweisung.

„Wir wollen sehen, wie weit du schon bist mit deinen Kampferfahrungen. Wehr‘ ihn nur ab, verstanden?“ ich nicke und beobachte die Wache genau, die auf mich zukommt.

Er steht mir nun auf der Matte gegenüber. Wir beide atmen tief durch, dann macht er einen Schritt auf mich zu und schwingt seine Faust nach mir. Ich ducke mich und verlagere mein Gewicht auf einen Fuß. Dann greife ich um seinen Nacken und schubse ihn mit einer Bewegung hinter mich auf den Boden. Er rappelt sich wieder auf und ich mache ein paar Schritte zurück. Ich bin total fokussiert, mein ganzer Körper ist angespannt. Er versucht es ein weiteres Mal, aber ich fange seinen Arm in der Mitte ab und drücke ihn nach hinten. Dabei wickle ich ein Bein um seine und drücke ihn nach vorne, sofort fällt er nach hinten und kommt mit einem Knall auf dem Boden auf. Ich grinse leicht und schaue zu Anya herüber. Sie lässt ihren Blick auf das Klemmbrett vor sich sinken. Ich verziehe kurz das Gesicht und beobachte wieder den Typen, der es schon schwerer hat, aufzustehen. Er rennt wieder auf mich zu, dieses Mal greift er um meinen Bauch. Ich haue ihm ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste mein Bein in den Magen, dabei drücke ich seine Arme von meinem Körper weg. In diesem Moment fliegt die Tür auf und mein Blick sofort in die Richtung. Eine dunkelhaarige Frau betritt den Raum, ihr Blick auf das Tablet vor ihr gerichtet. Ihre Haare sind etwas gelockt, die Jeans und das schwarze Top stehen ihr unfassbar gut, ihre Muskeln sind zu erkennen, darüber trägt sie eine dünne Lederjacke. Als sie ihren Kopf hebt und zu Anya schaut, bleibt mir der Atem weg. Ihre grünen Augen sind das Schönste, was ich je gesehen habe, ihre Lippen... Ich bin so vertieft, dass ich zu spät merke, wie mein Kampfpartner mit einem Knie zwischen meine rutscht. Ich schaue nach vorne und will reagieren, aber da drückt er mich mit voller Wucht nach hinten. Ich knalle auf die Matte und stöhne leise auf.

„Du bist zu spät Lexa.“ höre ich Anya sagen.

Der Typ steht wieder auf und geht ein paar Schritte zurück, aber ich muss erst mal durchatmen. Ich schaue zu den beiden rüber. Das ist also Lexa Woods. Sie sieht heißer aus, als ich dachte. Und sie scheint noch ein bisschen größer zu sein, als ich. Ich nehme ihr Augenrollen wahr und dann trifft ihr Blick meinen. Sofort fängt mein Herz an zu rasen. Ich trenne mich wieder von ihren Augen und stehe langsam auf. Immer noch in Gedanken versunken, wieso mein Körper so reagiert, sehe ich die Wache wieder einen Schritt auf mich zu machen. Aus dem Augenwinkel, sehe ich beide zu mir schauen. Ich warte bis er seine Faust schwingt und gehe schnell einen Schritt zur Seite. Dann nehme ich seinen Arm und trete in seine Kniekehle. Er sackt etwas zusammen, das nutze ich um seinen Arm hinter seinen Rücken zu drehen. Dann gebe ich ihm noch einen finalen Tritt, sodass er am Boden liegt.

„Gut. Das reicht.“ sagt Anya und mein Blick fliegt wieder zur Seite.

Ich will gerade etwas sagen, da spüre ich ihn wieder in meinem Rücken. Schnell drehe ich mich um und weiche seinem Griff aus. Dabei ziehe ich ihn an mir vorbei und trete ihm wieder in die Beine. Er fällt längst auf den Boden, dabei höre ich Lexa leise lachen.

„Nicht schlecht Blondi.“

Ihre Stimme, oh mein Gott. Sie ist dunkel, aber warm zugleich. Ich lächle sie an und ziehe an meinem T-Shirt, damit es wieder richtig sitzt. Anya drückt Lexa ihr Klemmbrett in die Hand und kommt auf mich zu.

„Gut, fast alles abgeblockt.“ ich will gerade protestieren, dass ich das eine Mal abgelenkt war, da zieht Anya eine Waffe aus ihrer Hose.

Ich bleibe still stehen. Sie drückt auf eine Fernbedienung und es fahren sich Zielscheiben aus der Decke, am Ende des Raumes.

„Du kennst dich mit Waffen aus?“ fragt sie und hält mir den Griff hin.

Aus dem Augenwinkel kann ich sehen, dass Lexa ebenfalls eine Waffe hat. Sie schleicht leise um mich herum und hinter mich. Ich kann hören und spüren, wie sie die Waffe auf mich richtet. Instinktiv kneife ich meine Augen kurz zusammen.

„Ja ich... kenne mich aus.“ sage ich kalt und nehme die Waffe zaghaft und mit langsamen Bewegungen aus ihrer Hand.

„Gut, triff die Mitte, du hast fünf Schüsse.“

Ich drehe mich zu den Zielscheiben und atme tief durch. Im Schießen war ich schon immer gut, aber wenn jemand hinter dir steht und dir sozusagen eine Waffe an den Kopf hält, ist es was Anderes. Mein Herz klopft schneller, ich muss mich konzentrieren. Ich hebe die Waffe und atme lange aus, dann schieße ich. Von meinen fünf Schüssen haben vier exakt die Mitte getroffen, einer kratzt am Mittelkreis der Scheibe, ist wohl der Anspannung zuzuschreiben.

„Gut. Schaffen nicht viele beim ersten Mal.“ lobt Anya mich, aber es hört sich eher nicht ernst gemeint an, kalt und herzlos.

Sie nimmt mir die Waffe wieder aus der Hand. Ich merke, wie Lexa nun auch ihre Waffe zu Boden sinken lässt. Als ich mich umdrehe, steckt sie sie gerade wieder in ihren Gürtel. Ich folge mit meinem Blick und kann es nicht lassen, sie wieder von oben bis unten zu beäugen. In ihrem Gesicht angekommen, hat sich auf ihren Lippen ein leichtes grinsen gebildet. Ihre Augen sind so faszinierend, dass ich für einen kurzen Moment den Atem anhalte, ohne es zu bemerken, dann unterbricht Anya unseren Moment.

„Du kannst wieder gehen.“ sie zeigt auf den Ausgang und ich gehe ihm langsam entgegen, dabei spüre ich Lexas Blicke auf mir.

##########

Als Raven von ihrer Übung wieder kommt, stehe ich gerade in der Dusche. Sie zögert allerdings keine Sekunde und reißt die Tür auf, sofort quietsche ich und werfe meine Hände vor meinen Oberkörper.

„Gott Raven, was ist??“ sie grinst und lässt ihren Blick an mir runter gleiten.

Sie knöpft ihr Oberteil auf und meine Augen werden weit. Dann beugt sie sich weiter zu mir.

„Hier ist der einzige Ort wo wir reden können, ohne dass die Kameras es aufnehmen können, du Idiot.“ ich schlage mir eine Hand vors Gesicht.

„Ja richtig, sorry.“ Ihr Blick fliegt wieder auf meinen Oberkörper, aber dieses Mal ignoriere ich es.

„Also... Lexa ist heiß oder? Doch genau dein Typ?“

Ich rolle mit den Augen und drehe mich noch etwas von ihr weg, dabei greife ich nach dem Shampoo.

„Nein ist sie nicht.“ sage ich stumpf.

„Ich weiß, dass es so ist Clarke. Also bitte pass auf ja?“

Sie geht einen Schritt zurück und drückt die Tür zu. Ich seufze leise und halte meinen Kopf wieder unter den Wasserstrahl.

##########

Ein paar Stunden später hören wir ein lautes Klopfen gegen unsere Tür. Anya hat uns vorher erklärt, dass das das Zeichen fürs Essen ist. Wir gehen langsam raus, bleiben aber unsicher stehen und schauen uns um.

„Ihr geht den Gang bis zum Ende, dann rechts und die erste Tür links. Verstanden?“ wir nicken und machen uns auf den Weg. 

Bis zum Ende des Ganges zähle ich fünf Zimmertüren mit jeweils einer Wache davor. Wir biegen um die Ecke in den Raum. Rechts von uns sind lange Tische aufgebaut, an denen schon einige Frauen und Männer sitzen. Raven zieht mich an der Hand weiter geradeaus, wo sich die Essensausgabe befindet. Ich schaue mir die Gesichter um uns herum genau an.

„Erkennst du jemanden?“ fragt Raven leise, während wir anstehen.

Ich schüttle mit dem Kopf und drehe mich weiter um, dann sehe ich Lexa an der Wand stehen. Sie tippt konzentriert auf ihr Tablet, als würde sie gerade ein Spiel spielen. Ich lächle leicht und drehe mich um, rechtzeitig um von Raven ein Tablett in die Rippen zu bekommen. Sie zieht die Augenbraue hoch und blickt dann wieder nach vorne. Offensichtlich hat sie gesehen, wie intensiv ich Lexa angeschaut habe.

„Ihr seid neu oder?“ werden wir von einer der Frauen hinter der Theke gefragt.

„Schon ein Team zugewiesen bekommen?“ fragt sie weiter mit einem spanischen Akzent.

„Ich bin Team B und meine Freundin hier Team A.“ antwortet Raven für uns beide.

Sie lehnt sich etwas nach vorne und zeigt uns die Tische, an denen wir uns setzen sollen. Zum Glück nebeneinander, also sinken wir auf die Stühle und schauen uns die Leute um uns herum an. Alle lächeln uns an und ich erwidere es so gut es geht. Immer wieder fliegt mir der Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass hier nur Kriminelle sind.

„Willkommen im Team, Blondi! Ich bin Echo und die beiden da drüben sind Monroe und Harper. Der Rest ist gerade nicht da.“

Ich nicke allen freundlich zu. „Ich bin Clarke.“

Als wir unser Essen fast beendet haben, bin ich mit den Leuten aus meinem Team in ein Gespräch verwickelt. Alle scheinen nett zu sein und sehr offen. Wir lachen jetzt schon viel. Raven scheint es neben mir genauso zu gehen mit ihrem Team. Immer wieder blinzle ich über die anderen hinweg zu Lexa, die auch mir zwischendurch einen Blick zu wirft. In ihren Augen kann ich wenig lesen, das ist mir bisher selten passiert. Ich schaue wieder an ihr runter und beiße mir dabei auf die Zunge. Sie hat wirklich einen perfekten Körper. Ich schrecke hoch, als jemand ganz nah hinter mir anfängt zu reden.

„Iss‘ das, ihr sollt alles essen, das ist wichtig!“ mault eine Wache und zeigt mit dem Finger auf Ravens Teller.

Ich sehe zwei Scheiben Salami dort liegen, von denen ich weiß, dass Raven sie hasst. Sie schaut ungläubig zu der Wache hoch.

„Entschuldigung aber ich mag das nicht.“ sagt sie dann mit fester Stimme, leicht irritiert.

Als ich wieder hochgucke, sehe ich, wie Lexa ihr Tablet zum ersten Mal heute Abend wegsteckt und ebenfalls zu uns schaut, so wie inzwischen der ganze Saal. Ich merke, wie Raven nervös auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her rutscht. Die Wache will gerade wieder den Mund aufmachen, da greife ich nach der Salami und stecke sie mir in den Mund. Raven schaut mich fassungslos an, genau wie die Wache hinter mir. Lexa schnaubt einmal und versucht, sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen, ohne Erfolg.

„Gut so?“ frage ich, nachdem ich das letzte Stück runtergeschluckt habe.

Er tritt einen Schritt zurück und schaut zu Lexa, welche nickt.

„Nicht schlecht!“ höre ich Echo noch sagen, bevor wir aufstehen und den Saal verlassen wollen.

„Clarke, richtig?“ höre ich hinter mir und drehe mich zusammen mit Raven um.

Lexa steht ein paar Meter von uns entfernt, ihre Arme hinter ihrem Körper verschränkt. Sie schaut mir tief in die Augen.

„Ja... richtig...“ sage ich leise, geblendet von ihrer Schönheit.

Sie nickt und macht noch ein paar Schritte auf mich zu, sodass sie nah vor mir steht. Ich weiche nicht zurück und schaue ihr weiter in ihre wunderschönen, grünen Augen.

„Weißt du, er hat recht. Hier gibt es Regeln. Die habt ihr zu befolgen. Verstanden?“

„Ja Miss Woods.“ antworten wir im Chor.

Anya hat uns klar gewarnt, sie und Lexa nur mit dem Nachnamen und dem Titel 'Miss' anzusprechen. Ich schlucke, als ich ihren Duft wahrnehme. Würde sie in diesem Moment etwas sagen, würde ich es nicht mitbekommen. Ich starre sie weiter an, auch sie löst den Blickkontakt nicht. Raven reißt uns aus dem Moment, als sie an meinen Arm fasst und mich aus dem Raum zieht.


	3. Chapter 3

Ich liege im Bett und starre an die Decke. Schon nach dem ersten Tag in diesem Einsatz, bin ich ziemlich beeindruckt. Die Organisation, rund um Anya und Lexa, hat sich hier ein gut funktionierendes System aufgebaut, mit genug Leuten, die mithelfen und sich unterordnen. In meinen Gedanken versunken schrecke ich hoch, als es an der Tür klopft. Da Raven nur weiter in ihrem Buch liest und auf meinen fragenden Blick hin den Kopf schüttelt, stehe ich mit einem Augenrollen auf und reiße die Tür auf.

„Miss Woods hat nach dir gefragt.“ ich schlucke einmal und nicke. „Ich bringe dich hin.“

Er hebt seine Waffe etwas und tritt zur Seite, damit ich aus der Tür treten kann. Ich werfe Raven noch einen Blick zu, dann gehen wir los. Einen Fußmarsch von zwei Minuten und jeder Menge unsicherer Gedanken später, stoppt er und zeigt auf eine Tür. Ich nicke und klopfe. Die Wache dreht sich um und geht den Weg zurück. Ich klopfe ein zweites Mal, aber keine Antwort. Als ich am Türknopf drehe, merke ich, dass die Tür nicht einmal abgeschlossen ist. Vorsichtig schiebe ich sie auf und trete einen Schritt nach vorne. Links von mir ist ein ziemlich großes Bett. Gegenüber ein kleines Fenster, durch das man den Wald sehen kann. Mein Blick schweift weiter zu einem Tisch, wo ein Laptop steht, der zur Hälfte aufgeklappt ist. Ich mache einen weiteren Schritt und schiebe die Tür hinter mir leise zu.

„Miss Woods? Sie wollten mich sprechen?!“ frage ich laut.

Wieder kommt keine Antwort. Ich schaue nach rechts und sehe dort ein paar Stühle und einen Tisch, auf dem eine leere Flasche Wein und zwei benutzte Gläser stehen. Ich gehe ein paar Schritte weiter und suche an den Decken nach Kameras. Nirgendwo scheinen welche zu sein. Mein Blick fliegt zu dem Laptop vor mir. Sollte wirklich niemand hier sein, wäre das die Möglichkeit, etwas herauszufinden. Plötzlich fliegt eine Tür neben dem Bett auf, welche ich gar nicht wahrgenommen habe. Instinktiv gehe ich einen Schritt zurück.

„Oh, du bist schon hier.“ kommt von Lexa, die sich gerade einen Pulli überzieht.

Ich nicke und schaue an ihr runter, erneut kann ich mich nicht davon abhalten.

„Gut... setz dich, ich will mit dir über deine erste Trainingseinheit reden.“ ich folge ihrer Anweisung.

Anstatt, dass sie sich mir gegenüber setzt, nimmt sie genau neben mir Platz. Unsere Beine berühren sich fast. Ich muss den Knoten in meinem Magen ignorieren, dieses Ziehen, welches sich warum auch immer, dort bildet.

„Ok dann... schießen Sie los Miss Woods.“ Lexa lacht, es ist ein so wunderschönes Geräusch, dass ich es immer wieder hören will. 

Sie zieht ihren Laptop an sich ran, allerdings so, dass ich nicht auf den Bildschirm schauen kann. Sie tippt etwas ein und ich höre genau hin. 8 Anschläge auf der Tastatur.

„Wir sind hier unter uns, du kannst mich Lexa nennen.“ ich ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch und bleibe still.

Sie scheint sich etwas auf ihrem Laptop durchzulesen und ich werde nervös. Immer wieder tippe ich mit meinem Zeigefinger auf mein Bein und lasse meinen Blick durch den Raum gleiten.

„Nervös Griffin?“ fragt Lexa dann, ohne mich anzusehen.

„Du kennst meinen Nachnamen?“ schon als mir der Satz über die Lippen fährt, möchte ich mich am liebsten ohrfeigen.

„Natürlich, er steht vor mir auf dem Dokument, blödi.“ ich muss etwas Lachen und schaue verlegen runter.

Meine Wangen fangen an zu glühen. Wieso reagiere ich so komisch? Ich konzentriere mich wieder und schaue zu ihr hoch. Sie fährt sich mit ihrer Hand durch die Haare und spielt mit einer Strähne. Ich schaue genau auf ihre Finger. Dabei atme ich tief ein und aus. Meine Gedanken kreisen darum, was sie noch so mit ihren Händen kann, und wie sich das anfühlt

„Also!“ unterbricht sie meine Gedanken. „Anya hat alles haargenau aufgeschrieben. Du hast gute Reflexe, bist aufmerksam und schnell. Deshalb bist du in Team A, da hat so jemand wie du noch gefehlt.“

Ich rutsche auf meinem Stuhl etwas nach unten, dabei berühren sich unsere Knie und sie zieht ihres schnell etwas zurück. Sie nimmt ihre Augen immer noch nicht vom PC und beißt sich kurz auf die Lippe, ist es Nervosität?

„Du... also dein Team... ihr habt erst in ein paar Tagen eure erste Trainingseinheit zusammen. Bis dahin würde ich dir empfehlen, immer wieder unten im Fitnessstudio zu trainieren.“ Ich grinse und lehne mich etwas vor.

„Bist du auch öfter da?“ zum ersten Mal nimmt sie ihre Augen vom Bildschirm und schaut mich ungläubig an.

„Ich... was? Wieso?“ ihre Körpersprache zeigt nicht viel, aber in ihrem Gesicht ist eine leichte Anspannung zu erkennen.

„Dann habe ich noch einen Grund mehr hinzugehen.“ sage ich leise mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln.

Lexa öffnet den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber es kommt nichts raus. Ich sehe, wie ihr Blick von meinen Augen zu meinen Lippen wandert. In diesem Moment beiße ich leicht auf meine Unterlippe. Sie räuspert sich und rutscht mit ihrem Stuhl etwas nach hinten.

„Wie auch immer.“ sagt sie noch, bevor sie den PC zu klappt.

Ich muss mehr Informationen herausbekommen, jetzt wo ich mit ihr alleine bin. Mein Blick fällt auf ein Bild hinter ihr.

„Wessen Hund ist das?“ frage ich und sie dreht sich um, dabei fällt mein Blick auf ihren Rücken.

Selbst durch die Jacke sind ihre Muskeln zu erkennen. Was würde ich dafür geben, meine Finger dort rein zu krallen.

„Das ehh... ist mein Hund gewesen, er ist vor ein paar Jahren gestorben.“

„Oh das... tut mir leid Lexa.“ sie nickt und atmet lange aus. „Wie hieß er?“ sie lacht kurz, wieder dieses wunderschöne Geräusch.

„Snowball. Bitte lach nicht.“ ich lache auch nicht und lächle sie nur an. „Gut Clarke, das wär's dann...“

Mein Körper zuckt leicht, als ich höre, wie sexy sie meinen Namen ausspricht.

„Muss ich schon gehen?“ frage ich leise.

„Willst du noch nicht?“

Wir halten den Blickkontakt einige Sekunden. Ich antworte nicht, lege meine Hand aber langsam auf ihren Oberschenkel. Wir schauen beide runter. Vorsichtig fahre ich mit meinen Fingerspitzen weiter hoch. Gerade als ich denke, dass sie sich zu mir beugt, um mich zu küssen, steht sie von ihrem Stuhl auf und geht um den Tisch herum. Ich will schon fragen, was ich falsch gemacht habe, als sie einen Knopf drückt. Ich höre ein leichtes knacken und drehe mich um. Von mir unbemerkt, fährt sich eine Kamera ein, die sich zwischen ein paar Büchern befunden hat, gut, dass ich nicht an ihrem PC war.

Sie geht langsam um den Tisch herum und schaut mir in die Augen. Automatisch stehe ich auf. Da sie schon so nah vor mir steht, mache ich einen kleinen Schritt zurück. Jetzt stehe ich zwischen Lexa und den Tisch gepresst. Sie lässt ihre Blicke von meinen Lippen, über meinen Oberkörper, bis runter zu meinen Knien gleiten. Das macht mich nur noch mehr an. Endlich macht sie einen Schritt nach vorne und legt ihre Lippen auf meine. Dabei fliegt eine ihrer Hände an meine Hüfte, die andere an meine Wange. Ich küsse sofort zurück. Sie streichelt mir sanft über die Wange, dabei beißt sie mir vorsichtig auf die Lippe. Prompt öffne ich meinen Mund etwas. Ihre Zunge trifft meine und mir entwischt ein leises stöhnen. Ich spüre, wie Lexa in meinen Mund lächelt. Wir lassen kurz voneinander ab, um Luft zu holen. Meine Augen öffnen sich ganz langsam, sofort schaue ich in Lexas. Schmetterlinge fliegen durch meinen Bauch. Ich kann nichts als Lust in ihren Augen erkennen, dieselbe Lust, die ich überall in meinem Körper spüre. Ihr Atem ist hektisch, genau wie meiner. Mein Herz rast wie wild. Als sie sich wieder vor lehnt fährt mir ein Gedanke durch den Kopf: Sie ist immer noch eine Kriminelle. Ich drehe meinen Kopf etwas zur Seite, sodass ihre Lippen meine Wange treffen.

„Alles ok?“ fragt sie leise und lehnt sich wieder nach hinten.

Für eine Sekunde gerate ich in Panik, dann fällt mir etwas ein.

„Woher wusstest du, dass ich darauf eingehe?“

„Wer sagt, dass ich das geplant habe?“ sie schaut mir duellierend in die Augen.

Mein Blick wandert an ihr herunter. Anstatt weiter nachzudenken, schlinge ich meine Arme um ihren Nacken und ziehe sie ganz nah an mich heran. Ihre Hände fliegen an meine Hüfte. 

„Ach scheiß drauf.“ Murmele ich.

Ich drücke meine Lippen hart auf ihre und öffne meinen Mund sofort weiter, um ihre Zunge spüren zu können. Unsere Küsse werden immer intensiver und leidenschaftlicher. Ich spüre die Hitze in meinem ganzen Körper. Meine Hände bewegen sich in Lexas Haaren. Immer wieder fahre ich durch ihre braunen Locken. Sie legt einen Finger in die Lasche meiner Jeans und zieht mich so nah an sich heran, dass kein Blatt Papier mehr zwischen uns passt. Mit ihrem Körper in meinen gepresst, kann ich mich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Ich ziehe leicht an ihren Haaren und drehe meinen Kopf weiter zu Seite, um den Kuss noch intensiver zu machen. Ihre Zunge arbeitet hart gegen meine. Plötzlich packt sie mir hart in die Hüfte und hebt mich auf den Tisch hinter mich. Ich bin so überrascht, dass mir wieder ein stöhnen über die Lippen fährt. Lexa lässt ihre Hände über meine Oberschenkel fahren und hebt sie an, sodass meine Beine um ihren Körper geschlungen sind. Ihre Hände fallen dabei wieder an meine Hüfte. Wieder müssen wir kurz unterbrechen, um nach Luft zu schnappen. Lexa nutzt das und legt ihren Kopf zur Seite. Mit einer Hand streift sie meine Haare zur Seite, was mir einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen lässt. Sie lehnt sich weiter vor und küsst meinen Hals. Automatisch greife ich mit einer Hand fest in ihre Haare. Eine ihrer Hände rutscht unter mein T-Shirt und streichelt dort meinen Bauch. Ich stöhne leise und kneife die Augen zu, als Lexa an einer Stelle leicht zu beißt und dann mit ihrer Zunge über die Stelle fährt. Jetzt werde auch ich aktiv, indem ich meine Hände zu ihren Schultern gleiten lasse und ihr langsam den Pulli ausziehe. Sofort fahre ich über ihre nackten Schultern. Ihr Körper ist genauso aufgeheizt wie meiner. Sie fasst nun mit beiden Händen an das Ende meines Oberteils und zieht es immer höher, bis es über meinem Kopf ist. Unser Kuss ist unterbrochen, was sie nicht zu stören scheint. Sie lässt ihre Blicke über meinen Oberkörper wandern. Mein Herz rast immer mehr, als ich ihr dabei zuschaue. Plötzlich lässt sie meinen BH aufspringen, schaut mich dabei erregt an. Ich schaue ihr weiter in die Augen, aber ihre wandern erneut zu meinen Brüsten, als sie mir den BH von den Schultern streicht.

„Bett!“ sagt sie leise, aber bestimmend.

Sie will sich bewegen, aber ich drücke meine Knie fest in ihre Hüfte und ziehe ihren Kopf zu mir, sodass mein Mund direkt an ihrem Ohr ist.

„Ich würde dich überall ficken...“ flüstere ich ihr lüstern ins Ohr.

„Oh Gott.“ stöhnt sie leise und greift mir fest in die Haut.

Ehe ich reagieren kann, hat sie mich vom Tisch gehoben. Sie trägt mich zum Bett, dabei küssen wir uns wieder innig. Wir lassen uns aufs Bett fallen. Ich ziehe ungeduldig an ihrem Top, bevor sie sich etwas nach hinten lehnt und es sich über den Kopf zieht. Ich habe gar keine Zeit, sie genau zu beobachten. Sofort verknüpft sie unsere Lippen wieder. Meine Hände fahren über ihren nackten Rücken, bis hoch zu ihren Schulterblättern und in ihren Nacken. Ich spüre, wie durchtrainiert sie ist, was mich noch erregter werden lässt. Ohne Vorwarnung schiebt sie ein Bein zwischen meine und trifft meine heiße Mitte. Ich stöhne in ihren Mund und rolle ihr mein Becken entgegen. Sie grinst etwas und küsst mich wieder, bevor sie die Bewegung wiederholt. Ich greife ihr fest in die Haare.

„Lexa... bitte...“ flehe ich leise.

Sie löst sich etwas von mir und lehnt sich nach hinten. Mein Blick fällt auf ihren schwarzen BH. Dann weiter über ihre harten Bauchmuskeln, ich beiße mir auf die Lippe.

„Was bitte?“ fragt sie herausfordernd.

Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe. Als ich antworten will, legt sie ihre Hände an meine Hose und lässt den Knopf aufspringen. Ich seufze kurz und schaue runter. Sie zieht den Reißverschluss runter, aber dann bleiben ihre Hände untätig dort liegen.

„Bitte... fass mich endlich an!“

Wieder grinst sie und rutscht vom Bett runter. Dabei zieht sie meine Hose und meinen Slip mit. Ich liege nun völlig nackt vor ihr. Sie klettert wieder aufs Bett und krabbelt hoch zu meinem Gesicht. Ich will sie küssen, aber sie drückt mich an den Schultern runter. Vorsichtig fährt sie mit ihren Fingern über meine Brüste. Ihr Mund ist dabei leicht auf, ihr Blick starr auf meinen Oberkörper gerichtet.

„Ich will sehen, wie du reagierst.“ sagt sie leise.

Erst weiß ich nicht, was sie meint, aber dann landet ihre Hand plötzlich zwischen meinen Beinen. Sie fährt langsam über meinen Kitzler. Sofort fällt mein Kopf auf die Matratze und ich rolle ihr wieder mein Becken entgegen, um mehr Kontakt zu bekommen. Ein lautes stöhnen entgleitet mir. Ich mache meine Augen auf und sehe Lexa über mir.

„Gott... du bist so heiß.“ Mit diesen Worten lehnt sie sich runter und küsst mich.

Sie zieht schnelle Kreise über mein Lustorgan und ich stöhne ihr immer lauter in den Mund. Kann mich kaum noch auf die Küsse konzentrieren. Lexa merkt das und rutscht runter zu meinen Brüsten. Sie umschließt einen meiner Nippel mit ihren Lippen. Ich schaue zu ihr und drücke sie mit der Hand in ihren Haaren fester runter. Sie beißt gleichzeitig leicht auf meinen Nippel und schiebt zwei Finger in mich. Mein Becken hebt vom Bett ab.

„Oh Gott Lexa... fester!“ stöhne ich.

Sie lässt sofort noch einen Finger dazu kommen und beißt wieder leicht zu, dann rutscht sie nach rechts und kümmert sich um meine andere Brust. Um mich herum dreht sich alles. Ich höre mein Herz pochen. In meinem Bauch explodieren Feuerwerke, seit sie mich das erste Mal berührt hat. Alles brennt in mir und ich will sie fester spüren. Da sie zwischen meinen Beinen liegt, spreize ich sie noch mehr und wickle sie dann um Lexas Hüfte. Sie hört auf, meinen Nippel zu küssen und schaut an uns runter, dabei wird sie noch schneller. Ich lasse meinen Kopf wieder nach hinten fallen und stöhne weiter. Dann merke ich, wie sie an mir runter rutscht. Ich reiße die Augen auf und lehne mich nach vorne, genau im passenden Moment um zu sehen, wie sie mit ihrer Zunge das erste Mal über meinen Kitzler leckt. Wieder stöhne ich laut und vergrabe meine Hand in ihren Haaren. Ich drücke sie runter, dass sie bloß dort bleibt. Mit ihrer Zunge dort und ihren Fingern in mir, braucht es nicht lange, bis ich meinen Orgasmus anrollen spüre.

„Oh Gott Lexa... hör nicht auf! Ich -“ weiter komme ich nicht, als mein lautes stöhnen durch den Raum schallt.

Ich hebe mein Becken immer wieder, um ihre Hand zu treffen. Lexa macht noch etwas weiter, bevor sie dann den Weg über meinen Bauch, meinen Oberkörper, bis hin zu meinem Hals küsst. Sie lehnt sich über mich und zieht ihre Finger vorsichtig aus mir, dabei stöhne ich wieder. Sie grinst triumphal und will gerade etwas sagen, da rolle ich mich auf sie und stoppe sie mit einem Kuss. Jetzt bist du an der Reihe.


	4. Chapter 4

Ich werde langsam wach und öffne meine Augen. Vom Gefühl her, ist es noch mitten in der Nacht. Ich höre Lexa ruhig neben mir atmen. Langsam drehe ich meinen Kopf und schaue auf die Uhr: 2:15 Uhr. Ich seufze leise. Lexas Arm ist unter meinem Kopf und mein Arm ruht auf ihrem Bauch. Vorsichtig versuche ich mich von ihr zu lösen.

„Wo willst du hin?“ Mein Gott ist sie aufmerksam.

„Ich... in mein Zimmer. Raven macht sich bestimmt Sorgen.“ sie nickt und setzt sich langsam auf, dabei zieht sie die Decke mit und hält sie vor ihren Oberkörper.

„Ok. Ist vielleicht auch besser so, muss ja nicht jeder wissen, was wir hier getrieben haben.“ sie zwinkert mir zu und lässt ihren Blick wieder über meinen nackten Körper wandern.

Schnell stehe ich auf und suche meine Sachen zusammen, die überall auf dem Boden verteilt liegen. Lexa lässt sich aufs Bett fallen und schaut mir genau dabei zu, wie ich mich anziehe.

„Was ist das für eine Narbe?“ fragt sie plötzlich.

Ich drehe mich um und folge ihrem Blick auf meine Rippe. Die Narbe ist von einem Außeneinsatz, wo uns Bankräuber durch einen Wald entkommen sind, aber das kann ich so nicht sagen.

„Bandenkrieg. So eine bitch wollte mich damit aufhalten. Ist ihr nicht gelungen.“

Ich grinse und ziehe mir mein T-Shirt über den Kopf. Sie beugt sich wieder nach vorne und lehnt sich auf ihre Ellenbogen. Ihre Stirn runzelt sich etwas, als würde sie nachdenken.

„Gut ich... gehe dann?“

Lexa grinst und hebt ihren Zeigefinger. Sie macht eine Geste und schaut mir in die Augen.

„Komm her.“

Wie auf Autopilot bewege ich mich zu ihr. Ich beuge mich runter, sie zieht etwas an meinem Oberteil und drückt ihre Lippen auf meine. Dieses mal langsam. Ich lege eine Hand an ihre Wange und küsse sie härter. In diesem Kuss ist nichts Sexuelles, er scheint voller Gefühle zu sein.

„Bis später Clarke.“ sagt sie noch, bevor ich die Tür aufmache.

„Ja, bis dann Lex.“ während ich die Tür schließe, höre ich sie leise lachen.

Ich gehe den Gang entlang und an ein paar Wachen vorbei, die mich irritiert anschauen.

„Du solltest im Bett sein.“ ich antworte gar nicht und gehe weiter zu meiner Tür.

Ich öffne sie schnell und knalle sie hinter mir zu. Raven quiekt und dreht sich um, dabei fliegt sie aus dem Bett.

„Arggg Clarke, was soll das? Und wo warst du??“

„Raven ich... muss dir was gestehen...“

##########

Raven und ich biegen um die Ecke in den Essenssaal. Wir sind fast die Letzten, kein Wunder bei der Zeit, die Raven vor dem Spiegel verbracht hat.

„Erzählst du's mir jetzt?“ fragt sie leise, aber ich ramme ihr nur meinen Ellenbogen in die Seite und gehe weiter.

Wenig später sitzen wir beim Essen und ich merke, wie Raven neben mir immer wieder hoch schaut. Nun folge ich ihrem Blick und sehe Anya an der Wand lehnen. Sie hat Kopfhörer in den Ohren und scheint zu telefonieren. Ich drehe meinen Kopf zu Raven, die ein lüsternes Lächeln auf den Lippen hat, ich weiß genau, was sie sich gerade ausmalt. Als ich sie darauf ansprechen will, sehe ich Lexa durch die Tür kommen. Sie geht elegant rüber zu Anya und hält ihr ein Blatt Papier unter die Nase. Ich muss grinsen, als ich den kleinen Knutschfleck an ihrem Hals sehe, den sie nicht mal versucht hat, zu verstecken. Anya liest über das Papier und nickt. Als Lexa wieder aus dem Raum geht trifft ihr Blick meinen. Sofort verformen sich ihre Lippen zu einem Lächeln. Ich kopiere das und bemerke die Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch. Sofort schaue ich wieder runter und atme tief durch. Ich kann mich doch nicht in den Feind verlieben? Nicht schon wieder.

##########

„Achtest du darauf, wie sie sich verhält?“ Raven zieht an meinem Arm und kriegt dann auch meine Aufmerksamkeit.

Ich höre auf, gegen den Boxsack vor mir zu schlagen und wische mir mit meinen Boxhandschuhen den Schweiß von der Stirn.

„Ehh was?“

„Anya... ich gehe jetzt zu ihr.“ bevor ich ihr sagen kann, dass das eine schlechte Idee ist, da Anya offenbar ein Eisklotz ist, trottet Raven los.

Ihre kurze Hose und ihr verschwitztes Top sehen heiß an ihr aus. Aber auch Anya sieht zum Anbeißen aus, wie sie immer wieder vor den Boxsack vor sich tritt und schlägt, sogar ohne Handschuhe um ihre Hände. Als Raven vor ihr steht, stoppt sie und lächelt kurz. Wow ein Lächeln. Ich lege eine Hand um den Sack neben mir und lehne mich dagegen. Raven geht noch einen Schritt näher und ich sehe, dass Anyas Körper sich anspannt. Sie wischt sich eine Strähne vom Gesicht und schaut verlegen zur Seite, während Raven ihren Kopf etwas zur Seite dreht und dabei verschmitzt lächelt. Auch ich muss nun grinsen. Die beiden reden noch etwas weiter, bevor Raven sich umdreht und wieder zu mir kommt. Sofort landet Anyas Blick auf ihrem Arsch. Länger als es müsste.

„Glaub mir, sie ist dir jetzt schon verfallen.“ sage ich leise als Raven wieder neben mir steht.

„Yes!“ sagt sie laut und haut leicht gegen den Boxsack, an dem ich lehne.

##########

Inzwischen ist es schon Abend und kurz vor dem Essen. Ich sitze auf dem Bett und warte auf Raven, die laut in der Dusche singt. Immer wieder fliegen meine Gedanken zu Lexa. Was sie wohl gerade macht... wie sie mich berührt hat... wie sie mit ihren Fingern -

„Erzählst du's mir jetzt?“ unterbricht Raven mich.

„Oh Gott nein ich erzähle dir NICHT im Detail von unserem Sex!“

Ich höre sie noch lachen, bevor ich das Kissen auf mein Gesicht drücke und darauf warte, dass sie endlich fertig ist.

20 Minuten später sitzen wir am Tisch und essen. Ich schaue immer wieder zu Lexa, die erst noch selber mit Anya was gegessen hat und nun mir gegenüber an der Wand lehnt und wieder auf ihrem Tablet tippt. Immer wenn sich unsere Blicke treffen, grinst sie.

„Ey Blondi, was ist das an deinem Hals? Haben du und Raven was am Laufen?“ fragt Echo, dabei schießt Lexas Kopf hoch.

„Ja ich... glaube nicht, dass dich das was angeht.“ antworte ich kurz, werde dabei aber knallrot im Gesicht.

Raven schnauft und lehnt sich etwas zu uns.

„Glaub mir Echo, ich habe alles versucht, aber sie hat mich nicht rangelassen.“ Ich rolle mit den Augen und widme mich wieder meinem Essen.

Als ich für einen kurzen Moment hoch schaue, treffe ich wieder Lexas Blick. Dieses Mal ernster, härter und kälter. Ich frage mich, was passiert ist. Sie löst den Blickkontakt und atmet tief durch. Ist sie etwa eifersüchtig?

Wir sind inzwischen die letzten im Raum, zusammen mit Echo und Harper. Als die beiden sich auch verabschieden, bringe ich unsere Tabletts weg, während Raven auf die Toilette verschwindet. Ich stelle unsere Teller an den dafür vorgesehenen Platz. Als ich mich umdrehen will, wickeln sich Arme um meine Hüfte. Ich nehme sofort Lexas Duft wahr und lächle.

„Hast du mich vermisst?“ fragt sie leise in mein Ohr.

„Sollte ich?“ gebe ich frech als Antwort.

Sie dreht mich in ihrem Arm und schaut mir in die Augen. Ich bin augenblicklich paralysiert und bleibe eingefroren stehen.

„Ich habe den ganzen Tag daran gedacht... dich zu küssen...“ sagt sie leise und lehnt sich etwas nach vorne.

Ich treffe sie in der Mitte und küsse sie sanft. Meine Arme fliegen um ihren Nacken. Ich ziehe sie näher ran und intensiviere den Kuss etwas. Mir ist bewusst, dass wir nicht viel Zeit haben, bis Raven wieder kommt. Im Raum ist es still, nur unsere hektische Atmung ist zu hören. Wir lösen uns langsam voneinander und ich lehne meine Stirn gegen ihre. Meine Hand gleitet an ihrem Körper runter und zu ihrer. Wir verweilen ein paar Sekunden so.

„Clarke ich -“ aber sie wird unterbrochen.

„Clarke kommst du wir... oh!“ Raven bleibt still stehen, während Lexa einen Schritt nach hinten springt.

„Ja ich komme Raven.“ sage ich und gehe an Lexa vorbei.

„Gute Nacht, Miss Woods.“ flüstere ich und beiße mir dabei auf die Unterlippe.

##########

Der nächste Tag ist ruhig verlaufen, ich habe Lexa nicht einmal gesehen, was mich ziemlich traurig stimmt. Ich sitze auf meinem Bett und lese in Ravens Buch, als diese den Raum betritt. Sie geht still zum Waschbecken und schaut dann zu mir rüber. Sie macht das Wasser an und fängt an ihre Hände zu waschen.

„Clarke... komm mal her.“

Ich drehe mich um und sehe die Ernsthaftigkeit in ihren Augen. Langsam erhebe ich mich und gehe mit einem schnaufen zu ihr. Als ich vor ihr zum Halt komme, legt sie ihre Hände an meine Hüfte und drückt mich gegen die Wand. Das Wasser tropft von ihren Händen auf meine Hose.

„Raven, was zum -“ sie unterbricht mich, indem sie ihren Kopf in meinen Haaren vergräbt und mich am Hals küsst. 

Ich stöhne leise und frage sie dann, was das soll. Mein Blick fliegt an die Decke, zu einer Kamera.

„Anya... ich war vorhin bei ihr... sie hat telefoniert und was von Diamanten erzählt, die bald in ein Museum geliefert werden...“ sie legt ihre Lippen wieder auf meine Haut und ich kneife die Augen zu.

Ihr ganzer Körper ist gegen mich gepresst und ihre Hand fährt über meinen Bauch.

„Ich bin sicher, das ist ihr nächstes Ziel... vielleicht kann ich heute Abend oder morgen an ihren PC... hast du den Stick?“ ich nicke und streife ihre Haare zur Seite, um in ihr Ohr zu flüstern.

„Ja, in der Dusche in der Fake-Shampooflasche.“ Ein paar Sekunden später drücke ich sie hart von mir weg und schaue sie ungläubig an.

„Raven nein, mein Gott!“ sie grinst und zuckt dann mit den Schultern.

„Ein Versuch war es wert.“ Wieder schiele ich hoch zur Kamera, bevor ich mich zurück aufs Bett lege.

##########

„Und... vielleicht jetzt?“ höre ich Raven fragen und schmeiße mir die Hände vors Gesicht.

Inzwischen ist es schon 23 Uhr und ich wäre sehr dankbar, schlafen zu können, da morgen unser erster Trainingstag ist.

„Raven... hörst du irgendwann mal auf?!“ jammere ich und ziehe meine Hände vom Gesicht, sie schüttelt mit dem Kopf.

„Mein Gott ok... aber du schuldest mir was!“ ich drehe mich ganz auf meinen Rücken und schaue zur Decke. Dann hole ich tief Luft.

„Also... sie hat mich von sich aus geküsst... hat mich auf den Tisch gehoben und mir das Oberteil ausgezogen. Dann hat sie mich... total intensiv am Hals geküsst...“ ich stoppe kurz und versuche bei den Erinnerungen, nicht wieder geil zu werden.

„Sie hat mich dann aufs Bett getragen... sie ist wirklich sehr stark... dann naja, hab‘ ich ihr das Oberteil ausgezogen... und so weiter... als ich nackt war hat sie sofort angefangen, mich zu fingern... dann kam ihre Zunge dazu...“

Raven stöhnt plötzlich leise und ich schiele zu ihr rüber. Ich sehe, wie sich die Decke etwas bewegt, meine Augen weiten sich.

„Was zum... Raven bitte sag mir nicht, dass du gerade...“ ich komme nicht weiter, denn sie schaut zu mir rüber und stöhnt leise, ihr Mund ein bisschen offen.

„Erzähl weiter...“ ich schüttle mit dem Kopf, aber fahre dann fort.

„Als... ich dann fertig war... habe ich mich auf sie gelegt und bin sofort an ihr runter gerutscht... sie stöhnt wirklich so unglaublich heiß...“

Raven stöhnt wieder und ich reibe meine Oberschenkel zusammen, um die Erregung zu unterdrücken, aber keine Chance. Sie stöhnt so sexy.

„Komm her... bitte...“ flüstert sie leise.

„Raven nein, ich -“

„Küss mich nur, bitte!“

Nach einem kurzen Abwägen schiebe ich die Decke zur Seite und stehe auf. Eine ihrer Hände ist unter ihrem Top und auf ihren Brüsten. Ich schlucke und knie mich neben sie. Sofort nimmt sie die Hand aus ihrem Oberteil und legt sie in meinen Nacken. Bevor ich reagieren kann, liegen ihre Lippen auf meinen. Ich stöhne leise und küsse sofort zurück. Langsam stehe ich etwas auf und lege mich neben sie unter die Decke. Ich spüre, wie ihre Hand immer schneller wird und ihr Atem immer ungehaltener. Sie schiebt ihre Zunge in meinen Mund und stöhnt dabei. Vorsichtig hebe ich meine Hand und lasse sie unter ihr Top gleiten. Ich streichle sie leicht an ihren Brüsten, bis sie einmal laut stöhnt und ihre Hand ruhig liegen bleibt.

„Mmmm danke süße.“ sagt sie leise, ich rolle mit den Augen.

Während ich mich zurück ins Bett fallen lasse, gleitet mein Blick zur Decke. Meine Augen weiten sich etwas. Das, was gerade passiert ist, ist dort definitiv zu sehen. Aber Lexa schaut sich die Bänder bestimmt nicht an, oder?


	5. Chapter 5

Als ich am nächsten Morgen meine Augen öffne, ist das Zimmer noch dunkel. Ich höre die Regentropfen gegen das kleine Fenster prasseln. Ich seufze laut und drehe mich nochmal um. Wieso muss es gerade heute regnen, wenn wir Training haben? Ich schaue zu Raven rüber, die noch seelenruhig schläft. Der gestrige Abend erscheint mir im Kopf. In meinem Bauch entwickelt sich ein Gefühl der Schuld. Irgendwie habe ich Angst, Lexa gegenüber zu treten, auch wenn ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, dass sie es gesehen hat.

Ich stehe leise auf und gehe duschen. Wieder denke ich an gestern, an Ravens Bewegungen unter der Decke, ihre Lippen auf meinen. Vorsichtig fährt meine Hand von meinem Bauch weiter abwärts. Ich schaue noch einmal durch die Tür, dort bewegt sich nichts. Ich stütze mich mit der anderen Hand an der kalten Wand vor mir ab. Meine Finger finden meine heiße Mitte und ich kneife die Augen zu.

„Du versautes Stück!!“ ich quietsche erschrocken und ziehe meine Hand weg.

„Gott Raven du... hast geschlafen!“

„Ja... ich kann so was spüren.“ sie zwinkert mir noch zu und lässt die Tür wieder zu fliegen.

Ich schüttle mit dem Kopf und dusche dann weiter, ohne meine Hand noch einmal auf Wanderschaft zu schicken.

##########

Ich werde aus dem Zimmer geholt und den Gang entlang geführt. Neben mir springt eine Tür auf, aus der Echo tritt.

„Na Blondi, schon Lust?!“ ich lächle sie kurz an und gehe mit ihr zusammen weiter.

Vor einer Tür kommen wir zum Halt. Durch diese kann man nach draußen schauen in den Innenhof. Rechts ist eine kleine Fläche gepflastert, links daneben befindet sich eine riesige Rasenfläche, die durch den Regen durchgeweicht und matschig ist. Es kommen immer mehr Leute dazu, unter anderem mein ganzes Team. Plötzlich kommt Lexa rein und zieht sich die Kapuze ihrer Regenjacke vom Kopf.

„Gut Leute, ihr wisst wie es abläuft. Nehmt euch einen Holzstab und raus.“

Ich schaue ungläubig nach draußen in den Regen und an mir herunter. Wir haben extra Kleidung für unser Training bekommen, eine schwarze Hose mit schwarzem Pulli. Aber bei dem Regen, dauert es sicher nicht lange, bis wir völlig durchnässt sind. Alle um mich herum bewegen sich und ich folge Echo, die einen Stab aus einem Behälter zieht, ich kopiere das. Ich gehe an Lexa vorbei, aber sie schaut nicht einmal hoch. Der Regen prasselt auf uns herunter, ich ziehe meine Kapuze über und warte auf weitere Anweisungen. Lexa teilt uns in Pärchen ein, mich zusammen mit Bellamy. Er kommt auf mich zu und hält mir seine Hand hin.

„Hi, schön dich kennenzulernen. Du bist neu oder?“ ich nicke und nehme seine Hand.

„Ja... hi, ich bin Clarke.“ sage ich kurz und lächle ihn an.

Lexa unterbricht uns laut.

„Los ihr zwei, nehmt eure Position ein.“ ich schaue zu ihr rüber, aber sie senkt direkt ihren Kopf.

Mein Blick wandert weiter zu ihren Händen und ich sehe, dass sie zu Fäusten geballt sind. Ich folge Bellamy dann in einen der Kreise, die auf dem Boden eingezeichnet sind. Lexa gibt das Startsignal, dann bin ich nur noch auf Bellamys Bewegungen fokussiert. Er kommt auf mich zu und versucht mir mit dem Stab in seinen Händen die Füße wegzuziehen. Ich blocke ihn und reiße ihn an mir vorbei. Dabei treffe ich ihn mit dem Holz hart am Rücken. Er atmet tief durch und kommt erneut auf mich zu, wieder schaffe ich es, ohne einen Treffer gegen meinen Körper auszukommen. Als ich auf ihn zugehe, blockt er mich, aber nicht genug. Ich löse mich und schwinge den Stab in seine Richtung. Er schafft es so gerade noch, den Schlag zu blocken, stolpert aber etwas nach hinten. Ich spüre Lexas Blicke auf mir. Sie stecht rechts von mir mit ihrem Tablet in der Hand. Nach ein paar weiteren Runden, in denen ich nichts einstecken musste, schaffe ich es Bellamy zu entwaffnen, dabei fliegt allerdings auch mein Stab weg. Wir rutschen beide aus und fallen nach hinten. Unsere Sachen sind nun komplett nass und voller Dreck. Ich schaue zu ihm hoch, wir lachen augenblicklich los.

„Hey ihr zwei, weitermachen!“ schreit Lexa laut, sofort verstummen wir.

Ich stehe auf und greife nach meinem Stab.

„Stopp, du machst ohne weiter.“

Langsam stelle ich mich wieder hin. Ungläubig fällt mein Blick zu Lexa, die mich hart ansieht. Ihre Augen strahlen Wut und Kälte aus, trotzdem sind sie noch wunderschön. Ich schlucke und schaue zu meinem Kampfpartner, der wieder mit dem Stab in der Hand vor mir steht. Er nickt noch einmal, ich ebenfalls, dann rennt er auf mich zu. Erst gelingt es mir, ihn immer wieder so abzublocken, dass der Stab mich nur leicht trifft. Als wir nah aneinander stehen und ich ihn gerade versuche, über meine Schulter zu ziehen, sehe ich Lexa hinter ihm stehen. Sie schaut mich eindringlich an und geht dann langsam weiter. Diesen kurzen Moment war ich nicht konzentriert genug. Bellamy drückt mich nach hinten und schwingt den Stab mit voller Wucht in meinen Rücken. Ich falle etwas nach vorne, das nutzt er um mich mit dem Gesicht voraus in den Matsch zu schmeißen. Mein Rücken tut weh, aber nicht zu sehr. Ich stehe langsam wieder auf und schaue zu Lexa. Ihr Blick hat sich verändert, sie sieht nun zufrieden aus, als würde sie das genießen. Die Wut in mir wird immer größer. Wieso macht sie das?

Der Regen wird immer stärker. Ich habe den ein oder anderen Schlag einstecken müssen, aber kann noch weiter machen. Bellamy kommt wieder auf mich zu und plötzlich rutsche ich aus. Ich verliere das Gleichgewicht und habe keine Chance mehr, den harten Schlag in meine Rippen abzufangen. Mit einem schmerzverzerrten Gesicht und einem stöhnen falle ich auf den Boden. Bellamy grinst zufrieden über mir. Ich bleibe auf allen Vieren auf dem Boden und atme tief durch. Als ich aufstehen will, spüre ich wieder einen Schmerz an meinem Rücken.

„Los, steh auf!“ sagt Bellamy laut.

Ich schaue hoch und sehe die Aggressivität in seinen Augen. Vorsichtig stelle ich mich hin und atme nochmal durch, bevor er auf mich zu springt. Ich halte seinen Stab zwischen uns fest und drücke ihn nach hinten. Er befreit sich und schlägt dann ein paar Mal viel zu fest zu und verfehlt mich zum Glück.

„Bellamy, bleib ruhig!“ sage ich und ducke mich, um dem Stab erneut auszuweichen.

Nun fällt mir ein, was Echo mir einmal beim Essen erzählt hat. Von einem Bellamy, der enorme Probleme hat, sich zu kontrollieren. Wenn er einmal in einem Rausch ist, hört er nicht auf. Ich gehe ein paar Schritte zurück, aus dem Kreis heraus, aber er folgt mir und hört nicht auf.

„Clarke was machst du, bleib im Kreis!“ höre ich Lexa hinter mir.

Ich drehe mich nicht um, packe den Dunkelhaarigen vor mir am Arm und ziehe ihn an mir vorbei auf den Boden.

„Was zum Teufel soll das Lexa??“ schreie ich sie laut an, nachdem ich mich umgedreht habe.

Geschockt schaut sie mich an. Ihre Stirn legt sich in Falten. Ich atme hektisch. Mein Körper tut inzwischen überall weh.

„Wie hast du mich genannt?“ fragt sie leise, dabei schaut sie hinter mich und nickt.

Ich will antworten, aber werde durch einen Schlag gegen meine Füße auf den Boden befördert. Meine Lungen brennen, als ich meine Augen öffne und zu Bellamy schaue, der über mir hängt. Ich drücke ihn zur Seite und stehe schnell auf.

„Was ist los verdammt? Warum tust du das?“ frage ich sie erneut laut.

Inzwischen sind alle Augen auf uns gerichtet. Ich schüttle mit dem Kopf, als ich keine Antwort von ihr kriege. Ich gehe langsam an ihr vorbei und schubse sie dabei, mit meiner Schulter gegen ihre, etwas zur Seite.

„Clarke bleib hier!“ ich reagiere nicht.

Sekunden später höre ich, wie Echo neben mir den Atem anhält. Bevor ich etwas machen kann, spüre ich einen harten Schlag auf meiner linken Schulter. Einer, der mir die Luft entzieht. Ich stöhne laut vor Schmerzen und sacke auf den Boden. Als ich mich abstützen will, merke ich, dass meine linke Hand nachgibt. Der Schmerz ist unfassbar stark, als wäre meine ganze Schulter gebrochen. Plötzlich fliegt die Tür zum Innenhof auf und Anya kommt auf uns zu gestampft.

„Was zum Teufel ist hier los?“

Ein Stab fällt neben mir auf den Rasen, ich schaue langsam hoch. Mein ganzer Körper verkrampft sich, als ich Lexa dort stehen sehe. Sie hat mich geschlagen, mit einer Kraft, die mir den ganzen Rücken hätte zerfetzen können. Anya kniet sich zu mir runter, sie erwartet wohl gar keine Antwort von Lexa.

„Kriegst du Luft? Kannst du atmen?“ ich nicke.

Sie legt ihre Hände an meine heile Schulter und an meine Hüfte. Sie zieht mich langsam hoch. Alle Blicke sind auf uns gerichtet. Ich muss die Tränen unterdrücken, die sich in meinen Augen angesammelt haben, nachdem ich gesehen habe, dass es Lexa war.

„Was sollte das?“ fragt Anya leise.

Ich bleibe still stehen und drehe mich nicht um, ich kann ihr jetzt nicht in die Augen schauen.

„Sie hat nicht auf mich gehört!“ schreit Lexa zurück.

„Das ist kein Grund sie so hart zu schlagen und das weißt du!“ dieses Mal kommt keine Antwort.

Anya stützt mich an allen vorbei ins Gebäude. Sie führt mich weiter in einen Aufzug. Ich kann mich nun nicht mehr zusammenreißen, Tränen rollen mir über die Wangen. Sie sagt nichts dazu, stützt mich dann aber weiter in einen großen Raum. Ich hebe meinen Kopf, es scheint eine Krankenstation zu sein. Sie hilft mir auf ein Bett und verschwindet zu einem Medizinschrank. Ich versuche, meine Schulter zu bewegen, aber spüre nur Schmerz. Anya rutscht auf ihrem Drehstuhl zu mir, sie hat eine Spritze in der Hand.

„Das wird dir helfen. Ist ein Mittel gegen Schmerzen.“

Sie rammt mir die Nadel in den Arm und ich verziehe das Gesicht. Sekunden später spüre ich, wie der Schmerz in meiner Schulter besser wird, es fühlt sich taub an, aber Hauptsache es ist besser. Ich atme tief durch und schaue zu Anya, die wieder in dem kleinen Schrank neben dem Bett herumwühlt.

„Du... bist also... die Ärztin hier?“ frage ich leise, um mich zu beruhigen und die Tränen dazu zu bringen, nicht mehr zu fließen, dabei muss ich ein schluchzen unterdrücken.

Sie antwortet nicht, kommt nur wieder zu mir gerollt und legt ein paar Sachen neben mir ab. Sie steht auf und greift mir vorsichtig an die Schultern, um mir meine Jacke auszuziehen. Ich winsle dabei etwas, weil es verdammt weh tut.

„Sie ist ziemlich emotional und leidenschaftlich. Es tut ihr sicher leid.“

Ich nicke und helfe Anya dabei, mir auch noch mein T-Shirt auszuziehen. Ihr Blick fällt auf meine Narbe. Sie streicht vorsichtig darüber, was mir einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen lässt. Ich bin schon darauf vorbereitet, dass sie fragt, woher sie kommt, aber sie schaut zu mir hoch und lächelt leicht. Sie hilft mir, mich auf den Bauch zu legen, dann lehnt sie sich über mich und tastet sanft über meine Schulter. Ich spüre kaum etwas, da zum Glück alles taub ist.

„Was genau... war das... für ein Mittel?“ frage ich nach ein paar Minuten.

Sie starrt auf den Computer neben sich und nimmt ihre Augen nicht weg, als sie mir antwortet: „Geheimrezept.“

Sie drückt etwas fester gegen meinen Rücken und ich beiße mir in den Arm, auf dem ich liege.

„Ok also, es ist nichts gebrochen, das ist wichtig. Das Mittel wird sein Übriges tun. Du brauchst aber ein paar Tage ruhe.“ Ich will gerade protestieren, da kommt Raven durch die Tür gerannt.

„Oh Gott Clarke, wie geht’s dir? Ich hab‘ gehört was passiert ist.“ sie drängt sich an Anya vorbei und streichelt über meine Wange.

„Ihre Schulter ist nicht gebrochen, aber stark geprellt.“ Ravens Kopf schießt zu Anya, die sie hart ansieht.

Nach ein paar Sekunden sehe ich, wie Anyas Gesicht sich entspannt, ihr Körper sackt etwas zusammen und Raven grinst.

„Sie bleibt ein paar Tage hier, ohne Training!“ ich seufze laut.


	6. Chapter 6

Ich liege mit meiner komplett verbundenen Schulter auf dem Rücken und beobachte die Leute, die hier ein und aus gehen. Viele haben leichte Verletzungen. Niemand so eine harte wie ich. Ich seufze wieder und schaue zu Anya rüber. Sie sitzt mit ihrer rechten Seite zu mir und tippt wild auf der Tastatur des Computers.

„Mir ist langweilig.“ sage ich leise.

Es wirkt, als hätte sie das nicht gehört, aber dann antwortet sie.

„Ist jetzt nun mal so, versuch dich abzulenken.“ dieses Mal schnaufe ich laut.

Meine Gedanken fliegen zu Lexa. Sie ist in den zwei Tagen nicht einmal hier gewesen, um nach mir zu schauen. In meinem Magen zieht es bei dem Gedanken an das Training und dass sie diejenige war, die mich mit voller Absicht so verletzt hat. Ich drehe mich auf die Seite und kneife die Augen zu, in der Hoffnung bald einzuschlafen.

##########

Ich spiele gerade mit einem kleinen Stoffball, den Anya mir zum Training gegeben hat, da kommt Raven durch die Tür. Sie schaut hektisch hinter jeden Vorhang und setzt sich dann neben mich aufs Bett.

„Gott was ist denn mit dir los?“

Sie ist total außer Atem und muss erst einmal Luft holen. Jetzt sehe ich, wie rot sie im Gesicht ist.

„Es ist was passiert! Ich habe Anya und Lexa reden hören, wurde dann dazu gerufen, Gott es war so peinlich! Aber jetzt weiß ich, warum sie dich geschlagen hat!“ sie holt jetzt zum ersten Mal Luft und fährt dann etwas ruhiger fort: „Ich erzähle mal von Anfang an.“

Raven will gerade an Anyas Bürotür klopfen, da hört sie zwei Stimmen. Die eine Anyas, die andere definitiv Lexas.

„Lexa, ich weiß du warst sauer, wieso auch immer, aber so geht das nicht! Sie ist vermutlich die beste Kämpferin, die wir zurzeit haben!“

„Anya ich... du verstehst das nicht ok! Sie hat mit Raven geschlafen!“

„Glaube mir, die beiden haben nichts.“

„Ach und woher willst du das wissen?“

Raven lehnt sich weiter gegen die Tür, um besser hören zu können, dabei knallt ihr Gürtel gegen die Tür. Ein paar Sekunden später fliegt diese auf und Lexa schaut sie böse an.

„Komm rein.“ sagt Anya leise und Raven betritt mit hochrotem Kopf den Raum.

„Du hast es ja gehört, was sagst du dazu?“

Bevor Raven antworten kann, fährt Lexa ihr dazwischen.

„Ach komm schon, ich weiß die Wahrheit, ich habe es durch die Kameras gesehen! Sie ist in dein Bett gekommen und...“

Lexa unterbricht sich selber und senkt ihren Kopf etwas. Es ist eindeutig zu sehen, wie sie versucht ihre Wut zu unterdrücken. Raven holt tief Luft und schaut zu Anya.

„Ich ehh... das war anders... also...“

Lexa schleudert ihre Arme in die Luft, als Zeichen, dass sie fortfahren soll.

„Gott das ist so peinlich ich... naja sie hat mir von... ehh Sex erzählt und... es war heiß also... habe ich angefangen, es mir selbst zu machen... während sie erzählt hat...“

Anya rutscht auf ihrem Stuhl etwas höher und grinst Raven lüstern an.

„Naja und Clarke... kam nur kurz zu mir und hat mich geküsst... wir hatten keinen Sex oder so. Es war nur ein Kuss, wirklich!“

„Was auch immer es war, es ist nicht gut. Beziehungen sind hier nicht erlaubt. Das gefährdet die Missionen außerhalb dieses Gebäudes.“ sagt Anya diplomatisch.

Lexa schnauft laut und zeigt zwischen den beiden hin und her: „Ach und was habt ihr beide?!“

Anya und Raven schauen sich für einen Moment an.

„Ich gehe nicht auf Außeneinsätze Lexa, also ist es ok.“

Lexa schnaubt und schüttelt mit dem Kopf. Dann dreht sie sich zu Raven und  
zögert etwas.

„Also ihr... hattet keinen Sex?“

Raven schüttelt mit dem Kopf.

„Oh mein Gott! Sie war eifersüchtig? Deshalb hat sie das getan? Weil sie dachte wir... Ich bring sie um!“ ich merke die Wut in mir aufsteigen, aber Raven nimmt meine Hand.

„Bleib ruhig, es ist doch auch positiv, sie ist eifersüchtig! Das ist ein gutes Zeichen für dich!“ ich nicke und muss die neuen Informationen erst mal verarbeiten.

##########

Ganze vier Tage habe ich noch in der eintönigen Krankenstation verbracht, aber jetzt darf ich endlich wieder in mein Zimmer. Sofort lasse ich mich auf mein sehr viel bequemeres Bett fallen und atme tief durch. Ich schaue hoch zu den Kameras. Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden. Und das nicht nur alleine wegen der Anwesenheit der Kameras.

Raven kommt nach ein paar Minuten rein und reißt mich aus meinem Starr-Contest mit der Decke.

„Komm, es gibt essen!“

Ich folge ihr in den Raum. Meiner Schulter geht es inzwischen wieder gut, nur ein paar Bewegungen ziehen noch etwas. Mit unseren Tabletts in der Hand setzen wir uns an einen Tisch. Erst jetzt sehe ich, dass Lexa uns gegenüber steht. Dieses Mal ohne etwas in der Hand, mit ihren Armen verschränkt vor der Brust. Sie schaut kurz zu mir. Ich sehe, dass die Härte in ihrem Blick weg ist. Es scheint fast, als würde sie bereuen, was passiert ist.

„Lässt du die wieder liegen?“

Eine Hand greift zwischen mich und zeigt auf Ravens Teller. Ich schnaufe laut und senke meinen Kopf. Verdammt sind die penetrant hier!

„Mein Gott lass gut sein, sie isst es schon.“ sage ich für Raven, aber die Wache hinter mir rückt noch etwas an mich heran.

„Wie redest du mit mir?!“ ich lache kurz und drehe mich etwas zu ihm um.

„So wie ich will!“ blaffe ich zurück.

Ich schaue hoch und sehe, dass Lexa uns beobachtet, oder besser gesagt mich. Die Wut in mir wird größer, als ich an das letzte Training denke, wie kalt sie mir gegenüber war. Ich will gerade auf Ravens Teller greifen, um diese verdammte Salami zu essen, da greift die Wache hart an meinen Arm und reißt ihn nach hinten. Sofort falle ich nach vorne und stöhne vor Schmerzen. Zum Glück ist es meine heile Seite.

„Aufhören!“ höre ich Lexa rufen.

Sie geht um den Tisch herum und die Wache lockert den Griff.

„Was steht auf ihrer Jacke?“ fragt sie an die Wache adressiert, der seinen Blick zu mir gleiten lässt.

„Ehh... Team A?“ antwortet er unsicher.

„Und wenn du den scheiß Plan für heute gelesen hättest, wüsstest du, dass Team A heute eine Simulation hat!“

Er lässt nun ganz von mir ab und ich stöhne erleichtert. Lexa nimmt ihren Blick nicht von dem Kerl und schaut ihn böse an.

„Also fass sie nicht so an, sie braucht ihre Arme.“ er nickt und geht wieder zurück an die Wand.

Ich bin überrascht, dass Lexa sich so für mich eingesetzt hat. Als ich mich bedanken will, klingelt ihr Handy. Sie schaut genervt drauf und dann zu mir. Ich lächle sie kurz an, sie erwidert das, dann verschwindet sie aus dem Raum.

„Wow Blondi, euch beide hat es ja richtig erwischt!“ spuckt Echo aus und beinahe alle um uns herum müssen lachen, als ich rot anlaufe. Einige schauen auch nur irritiert oder sogar böse zu uns.

##########

„Du warst also in dieser gefürchteten Drogengang rund um LA?“ fragt Echo mich, während wir zum Simulationsraum laufen.

Ich nicke und starre nach vorne.

„Ja richtig, wieso?“ sie zieht eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Komisch, dachte ich kenne jedes Mitglied.“

Augenblicklich steigt die Hitze in mir auf. Ich atme tief durch und überlege, wie ich von dem Thema wegkomme.

„Hast du je selber was genommen?“ fragt Monroe von hinten. Ich bin erleichtert, dass sie das Thema wechselt.

„Ja habe ich. Gras und auch ein paar Mal Kokain. War aber absolut nicht mein Ding.“ beide nicken, dann bleiben wir vor einer Tür stehen.

Ich bin mehr als froh, dass diese Unterhaltung nun ein Ende hat.

Wir werden in den Umkleideraum gelassen, in dem unsere Anzüge hängen. Wieder schwarz, mit einer Sturmhaube dazu. Zusätzlich liegen jeweils ein Messer und zwei Waffen darunter.

„Das ist doch keine scharfe Munition, oder?“

Echo lacht leise und greift sich eine der Waffen. Sie richtet sie auf die Wand hinter mich und drückt ab. Mir stockt kurz der Atem, dabei drehe ich mich um. Aus der Waffe kam ein Gummigeschoss, welches nun durch den Raum fliegt und zum Glück niemanden trifft. An der Wand ist ebenfalls ein kleiner roter Farbklecks. Ich lache kurz.

„Aha ok. Also keine scharfe Munition... und gegen wen kämpfen wir?“

Keiner antwortet mir darauf, alle grinsen nur. Ich zucke mit den Schultern und ziehe mich um. Plötzlich fliegt die Tür auf und Lexa kommt rein, ebenfalls mit einem der Anzüge über den Arm gelegt.

„Ey Lexi, was machst du denn hier? Sehnsucht?“

Lexa lacht und legt ihre Klamotten auf einer Bank ab, direkt gegenüber von mir.

„Immer doch Echo... und nenn' mich bitte nicht so.“ Echo nickt und wartet darauf, dass Lexa fortfährt.

Mein Blick fliegt zurück zur Brünetten, die sich gerade ihr Oberteil über den Kopf zieht. Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe, als ihr BH zum vor scheinen kommt. In dem Moment schaut sie zu mir. Sofort drehe ich mich um, aber zu schnell, und meine Hand knallt mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand. Ich verziehe das Gesicht und höre Lexa leise lachen.

„Harper kann leider nicht hier sein, deshalb springe ich ein. Ein Team muss immer aus sieben Leuten bestehen. Also tu du dir nicht auch noch weh Clarke.“

Ich verdrehe die Augen und drehe mich nicht um, ich weiß genau, wie sie gerade hinter mir grinst.

##########

„Vorsicht, links!“ höre ich durch den kleinen Kopfhörer in meinem Ohr.

Wir drehen uns um und feuern in die Richtung, bis sich nichts mehr bewegt. Lexa läuft vor uns, wir anderen in einer Flügelformation hinter ihr her. Es ist dunkel im Trainingsgelände, ziemlich sogar. Immer wieder fallen Schüsse und man hört Schritte. Wir gehen um eine Ecke und ich sehe, dass sich am Ende des Ganges etwas bewegt.

„Stopp! Runter!“ sage ich laut und jeder reagiert, bis auf Lexa.

Sie bleibt eine Sekunde starr stehen und schaut sich um, dann duckt auch sie sich und presst ihren Rücken gegen eine Holzkiste. Ich sehe jemanden auf uns zu laufen und feuere drei Mal. Er fällt zu Boden. Inzwischen weiß ich, dass es ferngesteuerte Puppen sind, gegen die wir kämpfen, die aber verdammt echt aussehen.

„Gut, weiter!“ höre ich Lexa befehlen.

Wir alle folgen um die Ecke und sehen dort eine der Puppen liegen, mit Blut am Bauch.

„Los Echo!“ sagt Lexa wieder.

Echo steckt ihre Waffe weg und will die Puppe hochheben, als hinter ihr und neben mir eine Tür auffliegt. Sofort reagiere ich und richte meine Waffe in die Richtung, aber diese wird durch eine Hand geblockt. Dieses Mal ist es keine Puppe, sondern eine Wache. Ich boxe ihm blitzschnell in den Bauch, dadurch fliegt er etwas nach hinten. Sofort schieße ich ein paar Mal und er fliegt rückwärts durch die Tür.

„Los jetzt!“ sage ich laut und wir setzen uns in Bewegung.

Ich merke, wie der Schweiß meine Stirn runter tropft. Obwohl dies keine echte Mission ist, ist es verdammt aufregend. Ich drehe mich immer wieder um, als wir kurz vor dem Ausgang sind. Plötzlich fliegt neben mir eine Tür auf. Lexa steht etwas vor mir und schaut gerade in die andere Richtung. Ich werfe meine Arme um ihren Rücken und drücke sie hinter mich, dann feuere ich los, aber zu spät. Ich spüre den harten Schlag des Gummiballs gegen meinen Bauch. Bevor ich etwas machen kann, drückt mich jemand an der Schulter runter. Ich bleibe auf den Knien sitzen und warte, bis das Licht ein paar Minuten später an geht. Alle kommen auf mich zu, wir reißen uns die Masken vom Kopf. An meinem Bauch ist ein großer roter Fleck, von mindestens zwei Einschüssen.

„Na Tote, wie ist es auf der anderen Seite?“ fragt Monroe verschmitzt.

Ich lächle kurz und schaue zu Lexa, die das alles wohl gar nicht so lustig findet, und kühl geradeaus schaut. Plötzlich dringt eine Stimme viel zu laut in unsere Ohren.

„Alle kommen jetzt einzeln in mein Büro!“ Anya knallt wohl ihr Mikro auf den Tisch, was einen lauten Knall in unseren Ohren hinterlässt.

##########

Ich werde in Anya Büro gerufen und atme lange aus. Meine verschwitzten Hände wische ich noch einmal an meiner Hose ab.

„Setz dich Clarke.“ sagt Anya ohne von ihrem PC hochzuschauen.

Ich schaue nach links und sehe, dass Lexa dort auf einem Stuhl sitzt und mit einem Bein hin und her wippt. Ihr Blick trifft meinen, aber ich drehe mich um und schaue wieder zu Anya, die sich vorzubereiten scheint.

„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht Clarke? Ist dir klar, dass das ein riesen Fehler war?!“ ich schaue sie ungläubig an.

„Ich was... ich fand es eigentlich ganz gut...“

„Eigentlich? Ganz gut? Du hast schon bemerkt, dass wenn es ein richtiger Einsatz gewesen wäre, du jetzt Tod wärst?“

Ich schaue auf den Fleck an meinem Bauch und rüber zu Lexa. Sie starrt mich an und beißt auf dem Ende eines Kulis herum. Ich starre auf ihre Lippen und zucke zusammen, als Anya auf den Tisch haut.

„Verdammt hör mir zu!“

„Entschuldigung Any... ehh Miss Weather.“ sie seufzt und steht auf.

„Ich dachte nur... sie stand mit dem Rücken zu der Situation, sie hätte keine Chance gehabt.“ Anya dreht sich blitzschnell zu mir um, macht ein paar Schritte auf mich zu und lehnt sich auf die Lehnen meines Stuhls.

Automatisch lehne ich mich nach hinten und schaue unsicher in ihre Augen. Ihr harter Blick trifft meinen.

„Du hast das zu machen, was für die Gruppe gut ist! Während du auf deiner Seite unaufmerksam warst, hätte er jeden einzelnen erschießen können!“

Sie löst sich von mir und geht weg. Ich schaue auf meine Hände runter und fange an, damit zu spielen. Jetzt wird mir klar, was ich gerade gemacht habe, es war wirklich ein Fehler, ein schwerer. Weil mich meine Gefühle beeinflusst haben.

„Sie hat recht Clarke. Mach das bitte nicht nochmal.“ ich drehe mich um und lache verbittert.

„Nein keine Angst, das passiert mir nicht mehr.“ Ihre Kinnlade fällt runter.

„Der Rest war gut. Das Team hat sogar schon auf dich gehört, obwohl du als Letzte dazu gekommen bist, sie haben Respekt vor dir.“

Ich höre, wie auf dem PC, den sie anstarrt, das Video der Simulation läuft. Lexa hat ihren Mund noch immer auf und schüttelt leicht ihren Kopf.

„Ja das... stimmt.“ fügt sie leise hinzu.

„Kann ich dann gehen?“ frage ich genervt und beide nicken, also stürme ich raus, in mein Zimmer und lasse mich weinend auf mein Bett fallen, die ganze Wut muss raus.


	7. Chapter 7

„Du hast nichts falsch gemacht Clarke...“ versucht Raven mir einzubläuen, während ich noch immer auf dem Bett liege und weine.

Sie streichelt meinen Rücken und wischt mir immer wieder die Tränen weg. Wir beide wissen, dass diese Tränen nicht nur der Simulation zuzuschreiben sind. Langsam beruhige ich mich und stehe vom Bett auf.

„Ich brauche unbedingt Alkohol!“

##########

Ich sitze alleine in der Kantine, mit meinen Füßen auf dem Stuhl gegenüber, und schaue auf die Bierflasche in meiner Hand. Langsam stelle ich sie neben die drei leeren auf den Tisch und atme tief durch. Raven ist schon vor einer halben Stunde ins Bett gegangen. Plötzlich höre ich Schritte hinter mir. Ich drehe mich nicht um, starre weiter Löcher in die Luft.

„Hi.“ höre ich leise.

Ich drehe mich um und sehe Lexa dort stehen. Mein Blick gleitet an ihr runter. Ihr blaues Hemd sitzt eng und ihre Ärmel sind hochgekrempelt. Ich muss schlucken, weil sie einfach so attraktiv ist.

„Hi.“ sage ich kalt zurück.

„Clarke ich... können wir kurz -“

„Nein.“

„Ok ich weiß du bist sauer. Hör mir nur eine Minute zu.“ ich seufze und ziehe meine Füße vom Stuhl, auf den sie sich langsam setzt.

„Wieso sollte ich -“

„Bitte Clarke, es tut mir schrecklich leid... bitte lass mich ausreden, ich schaffe das nur einmal.“

Ich schaue ihr tief in die Augen, sehe die Schuld darin und bleibe still. Sie schaut auf den Boden zwischen uns und fängt an, mit ihren Händen zu spielen. Sofort gleitet mein Blick zu ihrem Oberkörper.

„Also ich... war ein Arsch. Es tut mir leid, was beim Training passiert ist, das war falsch. Wenn ich jemanden mag, sehr mag, so wie dich seit ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe, dann kann ich ganz schön unwiderstehlich sein...“

Sie stoppt kurz und schaut hoch in meine Augen. Ich nicke, als Zeichen, dass sie fortfahren kann. Alleine mit einer Entschuldigung hätte ich niemals gerechnet, aber damit, dass sie sich so öffnet und so ruhig mit mir redet, schon mal gar nicht.

„Ich war eifersüchtig... ich dachte du und Raven... wie auch immer. Bei der Simulation habe ich gemerkt, wie fehl am Platz diese Gefühle sind. Für uns beide.“ ich schlucke einmal und hoffe, dass sie das was ich denke nicht ausspricht.

„Clarke ich mag dich, aber -“ erneut unterbreche ich sie, während ich aufstehe und meine Hand auf den Tisch knallen lasse.

„Oh nein, vergiss es Woods! Das ist so falsch was du sagen willst! Ich weiß, wie du mir gegenüber fühlst! Ich sehe es dir an! So geht es mir seit ich dich kenne. Diese Verbindung zwischen uns, willst du das wegwerfen?“

Sie öffnet ihren Mund immer wieder, aber es kommt nichts raus.

„Weißt du ich... hätte es mir nicht verzeihen können, wenn du wegen mir gestorben wärst...“

Dieses Mal bin ich sprachlos. Sie kommt einen Schritt auf mich zu. Als ich ihr entgegen gegen will, weicht sie allerdings zurück.

„Wir müssen weiter machen wie vorher, ok? Also ohne... den Sex... und Gefühle. Das gefährdet alles, unser Leben und diese Organisation. Wir wären zu sehr aufeinander fixiert und würden vielleicht falsch reagieren.“

Ich schnaufe verbittert und schaue ihr in die Augen. Ich merke, wie mir Tränen die Wange runter laufen.

„Nein Clarke bitte nicht weinen, ich kann damit nicht umgehen!“

Ich ziehe die Bierflasche vom Tisch und gehe auf sie zu. Mein verschwommener Blick trifft ihren.

„Ist angekommen, Miss Woods... Vielleicht hat Raven ja Zeit für mich.“

Ich höre, wie sie hinter mir scharf einatmet.

##########

Ein lautes Klopfen gegen unsere Tür lässt Raven und mich hochschrecken. Wir schauen uns entgeistert an. Es ist schon fast Mitternacht. Ich greife mit einer Hand unter mein Bett, wo sich ein Messer befindet, welches ich rein geschmuggelt habe. Raven zieht die Tür auf und bleibt starr stehen.

„Miss Woods... was gibt es?“

Sofort schrecke ich hoch und stehe augenblicklich neben meinem Bett. Lexa schiebt sich an Raven vorbei und schaut mich hart an.

„Reyes, du hast doch sicher noch was vor?!“ Raven schaut entgeistert zu mir, ich nicke.

„Ja ich... wollte gerade eine Runde spazieren gehen?!“

„Mach drei draus.“

Sie schließt die Tür hinter sich und Lexa schaut mich an. Wir beide bewegen uns nicht, sind wie eingefroren. Nach weiteren Sekunden, in denen nichts passiert, stürmt sie auf mich zu. Ehe ich reagieren kann, liegen ihre Lippen auf meinen. Sie drückt mich nach hinten aufs Bett und setzt sich auf meinen Schoß.

„Aber... Lexa -“ fange ich an, aber sie küsst mich und lässt meine Aussage verstummen.

„Pssst! Nicht reden!“ flüstert sie gegen meine Lippen.

Sie küsst mich hart und lässt ihre Hände über meinen Körper wandern. Meine fliegen an ihre Hüfte. Als sie ihre Zunge in meinen Mund schiebt, schaltet mein Gehirn endgültig aus. Ich ziehe sie an ihrem Shirt näher an mich heran, lege meinen Kopf zur Seite und stöhne in ihren Mund. Ich lasse mich nach hinten fallen und ziehe sie mit runter. Sofort will ich mich auf sie rollen, aber sie drückt mich an meiner Schulter hart runter und küsst mich wieder. Ich schiebe mein Bein zwischen ihres, gleichzeitig rolle ich ihr T-Shirt hoch, ziehe es ihr über den Kopf. Ich greife ohne Vorwarnung hart an ihre Brüste und fange an, sie zu kneten. Lexa muss den Kuss unterbrechen, um laut aufzustöhnen. Diesen Moment nutze ich, um unsere Positionen zu tauschen. Sie stöhnt überrascht, aber ich lasse sie durch meine Lippen verstummen. Ich ziehe an ihrer Hose herum, aber in der Position ist es unmöglich, sie auszuziehen. Sie bemerkt das und rollt sich von mir runter. Als sie neben dem Bett steht, zieht sie ihre Hose mit Slip langsam runter. Mein Blick klebt an ihr. Sie sieht so unglaublich heiß dabei aus. Als sie fertig ist, zeigt sie auf mich. Mit ein paar schnellen Bewegungen streife ich meine Klamotten vom Körper und werfe sie durch den Raum. Sie grinst mich zufrieden an und setzt sich auf mich. Wir küssen uns sofort wieder. Mein Körper brennt, mein Herz rast wie wild. Ich will meine Lippen nie wieder von ihren trennen. Ihre Küsse lassen mich so heiß werden, ihre Brüste auf meinen, ihr Körper gegen meinen gepresst. Ich lasse meine Hand zwischen ihre Beine gleiten und schiebe gleich drei Finger in sie. Sie stöhnt laut. Ich kneife die Augen zu und genieße ihre Geräusche. In einer schnellen Bewegung tausche ich unsere Positionen erneut. Ohne zu zögern rutsche ich an ihr runter. Während ich mit meiner Zunge über ihren Kitzler gleite, höre ich nicht damit auf, hart in sie einzudringen. Ich spüre, dass sie nicht mehr lange kann. Ihr Rücken hebt vom Bett ab.

„Oh fuck Clarke... hör nicht auf!“

Ich grinse kurz, werde schneller mit allem. Dann mache ich einen Fehler, als ich zu ihr hochschaue. Der Anblick ist so sexy, dass ich fast in Tausend Teile zerspringe. Sie greift sich selber an eine ihrer Brüste und knetet sie. Ihr Kopf fällt immer wieder nach hinten. Sie kämpft damit, ihre Augen offen zu lassen. Sie schaut zu mir runter und zieht ihre Hand von ihrer Brust, sie greift mir in die Haare und drückt mich fester runter. Ich erhöhe mein Tempo noch ein bisschen, bis sie laut meinen Namen stöhnt.

Nach ein paar Minuten bin ich mit meinen Küssen über ihren Körper an ihrem Hals angekommen. Ich beiße rein und lecke dann sanft darüber. Ich bin mir sicher, das hinterlässt eine Markierung.

Noch in meinen Gedanken merke ich zu spät, wie Lexa mich von sich runter schubst. Sie klettert vom Bett und zieht meine Beine mit sich. Sie kniet nun vor mir und schaut mich mit einem sexy Blick an. Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe. Dann sehe ich, wie ihr Kopf zwischen meinen Beinen verschwindet. Ich lehne mich etwas zurück und stöhne laut, als ihre heiße Zunge über mein Lustorgan fährt. Immer härter und schneller. Dann gleiten Finger in mich, ich weiß nicht mal wie viele. Immer wieder rolle ich ihr mein Becken entgegen. Eine meiner Hände ist fest in ihren Haaren vergraben. Immer wieder ziehe ich daran, als ich merke, wie ihre Finger sich in mir winden und krümmen. Sie wird immer schneller. Immer wieder stockt mein Atem. Dann greife ich noch einmal fest zu und lehne mich weiter nach hinten. Ein unfassbarer Orgasmus rollt über mich hinweg. Ich werfe meinen Kopf nach hinten, dabei rutscht mir ihr Name über die Lippen. Lexa macht noch etwas weiter, bevor sie die Innenseite meiner Oberschenkel küsst und dann in meine Augen schaut.

„Du bist... einfach zu gut darin...“ stammele ich außer Atem.

##########

„Ok Leute, zuhören!“ Anya steht vor uns und schaltet den Beamer an.

Sie zeigt uns Bilder von Wachleuten, ein Grundriss von einem Gebäude, Diamanten. Ich schaue zu Raven, die konzentriert nach vorne schaut. Ich versuche mir jedes Detail zu merken, um es möglichst genau weiterzugeben. In unserer Dusche ist ein Handy versteckt, durch das wir im Notfall Kontakt mit Craft und den anderen aufnehmen können.

„Wir machen das morgen. Team A wird das erledigen, zusammen mit Lexa.“ fügt sie noch hinzu.

Lexa betritt in diesem Moment den Raum. Mein Atem stockt. Unsere Blicke treffen sich sofort und sie bleibt still stehen. Jeder im Raum schaut nach vorne und bemerkt unseren Moment nicht. Mir rutscht mein Herz in die Hose. Sie hat mich heute morgen verlassen, ohne sich zu verabschieden, ohne einen Zettel, nichts. Ich komme mir benutzt vor. Ich schlucke einmal und richte meinen Blick wieder auf Anya. Lexa setzt sich auf einen Stuhl ganz vorne und atmet tief durch, das höre ich bis nach hinten.


	8. Chapter 8

Sie hat mich den ganzen Tag lang ignoriert, als sei ich niemand besonderes. Die Wut in mir ist kaum noch zu bändigen. Um Raven keine rein zu hauen, die mir stundenlang von ihrem Sex mit Anya erzählt hat, nehme ich meine Boxhandschuhe und verschwinde im Fitnessstudio. Immer wieder schlage und trete ich hart gegen den Boxsack vor mir, stelle mir vor es sei Lexa. Der Sex letzte Nacht war unglaublich. Als wir Arm in Arm eingeschlafen sind, dachte ich, dass alles wieder gut wäre. Dass sie es sich vielleicht überlegt hat, aber nein. Der Schweiß tropft mir von der Stirn und ich wische es langsam weg.

„Da ist ja unsere Prinzessin.“

Ich bleibe starr stehen und drehe mich um. Vier Frauen kommen auf uns zu, ich weiß, dass sie aus Team C sind.

„Was?“ frage ich ungläubig und haue dann weiter auf den Boxsack ein.

„Weißt du, wir hätten diesen Einsatz bekommen müssen. Jeder von uns ist schon mindestens ein paar Monate hier. Aber nein, es wird das Team mit DIR.“ sagt eine der Frauen, ich weiß, dass sie Stella heißt.

Ich atme lange aus und drehe mich wieder zu ihr um. In ihrem Gesicht ist Wut zu erkennen, Verbitterung. Ich lasse meinen Blick über die anderen gleiten, die mit ihren Armen verschränkt inzwischen um mich herum stehen.

„Tja das... tut mir leid. Aber Anya hat sich nun mal so entschieden.“

„Ach denkst du sie war das? So ein Müll!“

Ich drehe mich wieder zum Boxsack und atme tief durch. Wie gerne würde ich meine Wut nun an ihr auslassen. Ich höre, wie sie ein paar Schritte auf mich zu macht.

„Das war Woods, ist doch klar. Sie muss dich doch auswählen, bist ihr Liebling, schon vergessen?“ jetzt werde ich richtig sauer und drehe mich um, sie steht nah vor mir.

„Weißt du was? Wenn du damit nicht klarkommst, dein Problem. Lexa und ich sind -“

„Ah ja, Lexa also?!“

Ich schaue sie mit offenem Mund an und merke erst jetzt, dass ich sie beim Vornamen genannt habe. Ich kneife die Augen zu und ziehe den Klettverschluss meiner Handschuhe auf, bevor ich sie auf den Boden vor mir fallen lasse.

„Ich werde jetzt gehen.“

Ich will an ihr vorbei, aber sie schubst mich nach hinten, direkt in den Arm von einer der anderen Frauen. Sie zieht meine Arme nach hinten und hebt sie etwas an, sodass ich keine Chance habe, aus dem Griff zu entkommen. Ich stöhne leise vor Schmerzen, da genau diese Bewegung meiner Schulter weh tut.

„Wollen wir mal sehen, ob du morgen wirklich auf den Einsatz gehst.“

Stella hebt meine Handschuhe auf und zieht sie sich an. Ich ziehe etwas an meinen Armen, aber merke, dass es sinnlos ist. Plötzlich holt sie aus und haut mir mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht. Ich kneife die Augen zu und hole tief Luft. Der Schlag war hart, aber auszuhalten. Sie lacht leise, ich lasse meine Augen immer noch zu. Dieses Mal schlägt sie mir in den Magen, genauso fest. Ich kriege Probleme, normal zu atmen und reiße die Augen auf.

„Hör auf... verdammt...“ Sie lacht gehässig und kommt mit ihrem Gesicht ganz nah an meines.

„Nein ich mache weiter. Und weißt du was ich danach mache? Ich gehe zu LEXA... und werde sie dann richtig durchvögeln!“

Das war zu viel. Ich kriege es hin, eine meiner Arme loszureißen, dann auch den zweiten. Ich drehe mich zu Stella und will sie angreifen, aber sofort werde ich wieder nach hinten gezogen. Vier gegen einen ist einfach nicht fair.

„Du verdammte -“ beginne ich, aber werde durch einen weiteren Schlag ins Gesicht unterbrochen.

Ich spüre, wie mir Blut die Wange runter läuft. Sie setzt ein weiteres Mal an, als die Tür auffliegt und zwei Wachen reinkommen, zusammen mit Lexa.

„Was ist hier los??“ ruft sie laut und alle lassen von mir ab.

Sofort falle ich auf den Boden und atme tief durch. Um mich herum dreht sich alles. Stella fängt an zu stottern und schaut zu mir herunter.

„Sie hat -“ als sie anfangen will, mich zu beschuldigen, drückt Lexa sie mit einer Hand an ihrer Kehle nach hinten an die Wand.

„Lüg' nicht, ich habe alles gesehen und gehört.“

Mein Kopf schießt hoch. Hat sie mir etwa beim Training zugeschaut und dann alles mitbekommen? Ich lächle einmal kurz. Eine Wache kommt zu mir und hilft mir hoch. Ich wische mir das Blut mit meinem T-Shirt vom Gesicht. Stella hat noch immer keinen Satz herausbekommen, als Lexa sie los lässt.

„Kümmert euch um sie.“ sagt sie kalt und die Wachen führen Stella ab.

Ich lehne schwer atmend an der Wand, mit meinen Händen auf meinen Knien abgestützt.

„Komm, ich bringe dich zu Anya.“

„Du... wie kannst du... ich hasse...“ fange ich wütend an, ich will sie anschreien, aber mir fehlt die Kraft.

Sie grinst kurz und legt eine meiner Arme um ihre Schulter, bevor wir los gehen zur Krankenstation. Ihr Duft steigt mir in die Nase. Ich mache die Augen zu und genieße es für einen Moment. Immer mehr lehne ich mich in sie, ohne es zu wollen.

##########

„Es sieht alles soweit gut aus, keine Brüche oder ähnliches.“ sagt Anya, während sie mit ihren Händen auf meinen nackten Bauch drückt.

Ich atme immer wieder tief durch und schaue zu Lexa, die mir gegenüber auf dem Schreibtisch lehnt und ihre Wut zu kontrollieren versucht.

„Wird sie morgen mit können?“ fragt die Brünette leise, ohne hochzuschauen.

Anya ist gerade dabei, meine kleine Wunde an der Wange abzutupfen.

„Ja, denke das ist kein Problem.“ ich grinse kurz und schaue wieder zu Lexa.

Sie läuft inzwischen im Raum hin und her, dabei schaut sie mich nicht einmal an. Es ist als könnte ich ihre Gedanken lesen. Ihre Körpersprache.

„Danke, dass du da warst...“ sage ich leise.

Endlich fliegt ihr Blick zu meinem. Sie grinst mich an, ihre Schultern entspannen sich.

„Ja ich... weißt du heute morgen... ich war ein Arsch. Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen soll.“ Meine Augen werden weit, als ich zu Anya runter schaue, aber sie reagiert gar nicht.

„Es ist ok, wir haben heute morgen darüber gesprochen. Sehr lange.“ Anya nickt und kümmert sich wieder um meinen Bauch.

Ich grinse Lexa breit an.

„Also... sehen wir uns heute Abend?“

Bevor sie antworten kann, fährt Anya dazwischen.

„Heute nicht! Ihr müsst morgen fit sein.“

Wir beide seufzen. Lexa verlässt daraufhin mit einem zwinkern den Raum. Die Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch machen sich wieder bemerkbar.

„Wie kam es zu... der Änderung?“ frage ich leise und die Blonde sieht mich an.

„Sie war schlecht drauf, genau genommen ziemlich biestig. War unkonzentrierter als vorher und hat dir weh getan. Wenn das alles vermieden werden kann, durch eine Beziehung, dann ok. Aber wehe eine Sache geht schief, dann ist es sofort vorbei.“

Ich antworte nicht und nicke nur begeistert. Warum hat Lexa das nicht schon längst gesagt? Entspannt sacke ich zusammen und lehne meinen Kopf an die Wand hinter mich. In meine Gedanken vertieft merke ich, wie Anya mit einem Finger über meine Narbe fährt.

„Wie genau ist das passiert?“ ich schaue runter.

„Da war ein kleiner Kampf zwischen Banden. Sie hat mir ein Messer in den Bauch gerammt, allerdings nicht tief, deshalb hatte ich keine Probleme danach. Erinnert mich an die schwere Zeit auf der Straße.“

Anya antwortet nicht, fährt weiter mit ihrer Hand darüber. Langsam werde ich nervös, warum sie das tut. Ihre Stirn legt sich in Falten, sie scheint konzentriert nachzudenken. Nach ein paar Sekunden fängt sie sich aber und lässt von mir ab.

##########

Es ist so weit. Wir sitzen im Bulli und warten darauf, dass Lexa das Startsignal gibt. Mein Herz rast wild. Ich werde in ein paar Momenten eine Straftat begehen, obwohl ich mein Leben lang gegen so etwas gearbeitet habe. Ich schaue in die Augen der anderen, sie sind hochkonzentriert. Ich atme tief durch. Vielleicht sehe ich einige von ihnen zum letzten Mal. Wir haben alle Infos an unsere Vorgesetzte durchgegeben, es kann gut sein, dass sie hier auftauchen. Obwohl es hieß, dass wir mehr Infos brauchen und es nicht reicht, sie auf frischer Tat zu ertappen, weiß ich dennoch, dass Craft alles dafür geben würde, Lexa und Anya hinter Gittern zu sehen. Ich schaue zu Lexa rüber, die am Steuer sitzt und auf dem Lenkrad tippt. Mein Herz setzt einen Schlag aus, bei dem Gedanken, dass ihr etwas passieren könnte. Wie enttäuscht sie sein könnte, wenn sie herausfindet, wer ich wirklich bin.

„Los!“ sagt sie dann und wir steigen langsam aus dem Bulli.

Es ist schon dunkel und es sind nur wenige Menschen auf der Straße vor dem Museum. Ich drücke meine Waffe etwas näher an mich heran, als wir zur Hintertür kommen. Harper lehnt sich runter und bekommt die Tür innerhalb von Sekunden auf. Wir stürmen rein, in der Formation, in der wir es geübt haben. Mein Atem wird hektisch und Schweiß bildet sich auf meiner Stirn. Wir biegen um ein paar Ecken. Nach einer weiteren kommen uns zwei Wachleute entgegen. Noch bevor sie reagieren können, schießt Lexa ihnen in die Brust, beide fallen leblos auf den Boden.

„Los, weiter.“ höre ich durch meinen Ohrstecker.

Lexas Stimme ist so beruhigend, als würden wir gerade nicht ein Museum überfallen um Diamanten im Wert von drei Millionen Euro zu stehlen. Wir kommen an unserem Ziel an, der Raum, in dem die Diamanten in diesem Moment aus der Ausstellung geholt und gewaschen werden. Dies passiert so selten, dass wir Monate warten müssten, um es erneut zu versuchen. Alle atmen noch einmal tief durch, bevor Lexa die Tür auftritt und wir rein rennen. Die Wachleute dort haben keine Chance. Während sie nach ihrer Waffe greifen, landet ein Schuss nach dem anderen in ihren Körpern. Selbst ich habe dieses mal ein paar abgefeuert, da einer mir sehr nah war. Ich kneife die Augen zu und atme tief durch. Lexa schnappt sich die Diamanten und steckt sie in einen kleinen Beutel. In diesem Moment geht der Alarm los, alle schauen geschockt zur Decke.

„Los, raus hier!“ ruft Lexa laut und wir bewegen uns zurück zur Tür.

Dort angekommen schiele ich um die Ecke und sehe eine ebenfalls vermummte Gruppe bewaffneter Leute eintreten. Ich sehe sofort, dass sie vom FBI sind. Ich mache eine Bewegung, dass wir uns Rückwärts bewegen müssen. Wir finden ein Treppenhaus und rennen hoch in den nächsten Stock.

„Los versteckt euch, wenn sie in Sichtweite sind, trefft sie in Brust und Kopf, ihr kennt das!“ sagt Lexa, während sie sich mit mir zusammen durch die nächste Tür drückt.

Wir sind in einem Büro gelandet. Sofort ducke ich mich unter einen der Schreibtische. Hinter uns sind Fenster, durch die ein wenig Licht in den Raum fällt. Ich atme tief durch und schaue zu Lexa, die mit ihrer Waffe in den Händen auf die Tür zielt.

„Bleib ruhig Blondi. Uns passiert nichts.“ ich schaue zu Lexa rüber, die mir zuzwinkert.

In dem Moment fliegt eine andere Tür am Ende des Büros auf. Wir drehen uns in die Richtung. Plötzlich durchfährt ein lauter Knall das Zimmer. Ich greife mir automatisch an die Ohren und falle auf den Boden. Das FBI hat die Tür vor uns aufgesprengt, durch die nun zwei Agenten kommen. Ich richte mich langsam wieder auf, in dem Moment fliegen Schüsse durch den Raum. Sie verfehlen uns.

„Wir müssen hier raus! Geh langsam Richtung Tür ich gebe dir Feuerschutz.“

Ich folge ihrer Anweisung und stehe langsam auf. Die Agenten sind inzwischen alle auf einem Fleck und ducken sich, als Lexa in ihre Richtung schießt. Ich ziele weiter auf sie und gehe zur Tür, währenddessen ziehen sie sich durch die andere Tür zurück. Als ich wieder nach vorne schaue, sehe ich einen der Agenten dort stehen. Ich erkenne ihn sogar durch die Maske, es ist Finn. Einer meiner Kollegen. Ich richte meine Waffe auf ihn und er seine auf mich. Dann bleibt die Zeit stehen, er scheint mich zu erkennen und bewegt sich nicht, wohl unschlüssig, wie er reagieren soll.

„Clarke verdammt, geh zur Seite!“

Lexas Stimme durchdringt die Stille. Ich ducke mich und Finn springt rechtzeitig zur Seite, um nicht von ihren Schüssen getroffen zu werden. Lexa und ich sprinten durch die Tür und nach unten. Auf dem Weg kommt uns niemand mehr entgegen. Draußen sehen wir Echo und Harper geduckt hinter dem Bulli. Sofort springen wir rein und Lexa drückt aufs Gas. Man hört alle schwer durchatmen, bis Lexa auf das Lenkrad haut.

„Verdammt nochmal! Woher wussten sie das? Die waren uns noch nie so nah. Fuck!“

Ich schaue schuldig runter, aber so, dass es niemand sehen kann. Zum Glück wurde, soweit ich weiß, niemand verletzt. Ich spüre die Schuldgefühle in mir, ich habe es wirklich getan, eine Straftat begangen, und mein einziger Gedanke dabei war, dass Lexa nicht verletzt wird.

##########

Nachdem ich geduscht und alle Tränen ausgeweint hatte, die noch übrig waren, habe ich Raven alles erzählt. Wir standen zusammen in der Dusche und sie hat mich auch dort leicht am Rücken gestreichelt, um mich zu beruhigen. Ich dachte, dass ich damit klarkommen würde, aber es ist viel schlimmer als ich dachte. Die Gefühle Lexa gegenüber, auch den anderen hier, die ich inzwischen meine Familie nennen könnte. Die Leute, die ich getötet habe, sie waren unschuldig. Raven hilft mir aus der Dusche und legt uns beiden ein Handtuch um. Wir legen uns ins Bett und kuscheln etwas. Es ist nicht im Ansatz eine sexuelle Spannung zwischen uns. Ich brauche sie in diesem Moment und ziehe sie etwas an mich heran, bevor ich beruhigt einschlafe.


	9. Chapter 9

„Kommst du nachher mit zur Party?“ fragt Raven mich, als ich in Gedanken versunken in meinem Essen stochre.

Ich habe den ganzen Tag nicht viel gesagt. Den anderen war es nicht groß aufgefallen, aber Ravens besorgter Gesichtsausdruck zeigt mir, dass sie es sehr wohl merkt.

„Ich weiß nicht...“ sage ich leise und schaue nicht hoch.

„Ich würde mich freuen!“ ertönt eine Stimme hinter uns, ich weiß, dass es Lexa ist.

„Komm schon, das wird lustig!“ sagt Echo und klopft mir auf die Schulter.

Ich drehe mich um und schaue hoch zu Lexa. Sie sieht so entspannt aus, zufrieden. Mit ihren Händen in den Hosentaschen schaut sie grinsend zu mir herunter.

„Hast du gleich Zeit? Wir müssen den Einsatz durchsprechen.“ ich nicke und weiß, dass mehr dahintersteckt.

##########

Vor ihrer Tür angekommen, zupfe ich noch einmal an meinem Top herum. Die ganze Zeit habe ich versucht, mir gute Laune ins Gesicht zu zaubern, was wirklich nicht leicht ist an diesem Tag. Die zwei Flaschen Bier haben enorm geholfen. Ich klopfe und komme rein, nachdem Lexa mich dazu aufgefordert hat. Sie sitzt vor ihrem Laptop und starrt konzentriert auf den Bildschirm. Nach ein paar Sekunden dreht sie sich um und sieht mich mit einem breiten Grinsen an, ich erwidere das.

„Hi.“ sagt sie sanft.

„Hi du...“ antworte ich und gehe ihr entgegen.

In der Mitte des Raumes angekommen, legt sie eine Hand an meine Wange, dann streicht sie eine Strähne hinter mein Ohr. Ihr verliebter Blick ist das Süßeste, was ich bisher gesehen habe.

„Ich bin froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist heute. Das war anders geplant.“ ich lächle sie an und lege meine Arme um ihre Hüfte.

„Hauptsache uns geht’s gut.“ flüstere ich und lehne mich nach vorne.

Wir treffen uns in der Mitte und küssen uns sanft. Sie streichelt vorsichtig über meine Wange und hält mich dort, damit ich bloß nicht zurückweiche. Als wir uns wieder voneinander lösen, geht sie zurück und setzt sich auf das Ende des Bettes.

„Weißt du Clarke... ich mag dich wirklich sehr. Und ich bin froh, dass wir uns kennengelernt haben. Aber ich muss dich etwas fragen.“

Sie schiebt ihre Jacke etwas zur Seite und ich sehe die Waffe an ihrem Gürtel. Instinktiv drehe ich meinen Kopf etwas, die Kamera zwischen den Büchern ist eingefahren. Sie schaut mir in die Augen, als sie spricht.

„Anya ist etwas besorgt. Ich habe ihr erzählt, wie der Einsatz war und... Clarke wieso hat der Typ nicht geschossen? Du standst direkt vor ihm.“

Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll, mir fällt nichts ein. Mit den Schultern zuckend gehe ich auf sie zu, bis ich mit meinen Beinen zwischen ihren stehe.

„Ich weiß es nicht Lex ich... war auch überrascht. Vielleicht hatte er nicht die Genehmigung oder so etwas. Und ich... ich wollte schießen und habe gezögert, das war falsch, es tut mir leid...“

Sie scheint auf meine Mitleidstour hereinzufallen und nimmt meine Hand. Mit ihrem Daumen streichelt sie vorsichtig darüber.

„Er sah ziemlich jung aus, was ich so sehen konnte, vielleicht war er auch einfach neu und unerfahren?“ sage ich dann weiter und beobachte ihre Hände genau, die zum Glück nicht nah an ihrem Gürtel sind. Dann fahre ich fort: „Wieso fragst du das alles Lexa? Ich meine, vertraust du mir nicht?!“

„Clarke, Anya ist immer übervorsichtig, gerade bei neuen Leuten. Sorry, dass ich gefragt habe.“ Sie wirft mir einen lieben Blick zu und nimmt auch meine andere Hand in ihre.

„Also... lass uns über den Einsatz sprechen.“

Ich kicke meine Schuhe aus und drücke sie etwas nach hinten. Dann setze ich mich über sie, mit meinen Beinen neben ihren aufs Bett. Sie schaut irritiert zu mir hoch, als mein Dekolletee genau vor ihren Augen ist.

„Mmmm erzähl Lex...“ flüstere ich leise, dann fange ich an, sie am Hals zu küssen.

Sie stöhnt leise auf. Meine Hände liegen an ihrer Hüfte. Langsam schiebe ich sie unter ihr Hemd. Ich muss dafür sorgen, dass sie keine Sachen mehr trägt, damit die Waffe von ihrem Körper verschwindet.

„Du warst ehm... beeindruckend...“ flüstert sie.

Ihre Hände schieben sich an meinem Rücken, unter mein Top. Ich greife fester in ihre Haut. Langsam nehme ich meinen Kopf zurück und küsse sie. Ich beiße ihr auf die Lippe, damit sie den Mund öffnet. Sofort schiebe ich meine Zunge in ihren Mund. Ihre Hände bewegen sich nicht weiter, als wäre sie unfähig dazu. Ich grinse und löse mich von ihr. Ich lehne mich nach hinten und ziehe mir quälend langsam mein Top über den Kopf.

„Beeindruckend also... und weiter?“ frage ich mit einer überraschend ernsten Stimme.

Lexa starrt auf meinen Oberkörper. Ich hebe ihr Gesicht am Kinn etwas hoch. Als sie anfangen will zu sprechen, küsse ich sie wieder, dabei fallen wir nach hinten aufs Bett. Ich stütze mich auf meinen Händen ab und küsse sie nun wieder am Hals.

„Ja du hast... gut reagiert und... warst... oh fuck!“ ich beiße ihr hart in den Hals.

Jetzt werden ihre Hände aktiv, sie legt eine davon in meinen Nacken und zieht mich immer näher an sich heran. Plötzlich ertönt ein Klingelton und Lexa lässt ihren Kopf seufzend zurück aufs Bett fallen. Ich kichere und rolle mich von ihr runter. Als sie ihr Handy nimmt, rollt sie mit den Augen.

„Ok das ist wichtig, wird etwas dauern. Mach es dir bequem.“ sie zwinkert und verlässt den Raum.

Ich lege mich lang hin und atme ein paar Mal durch. Lexas Stimme wird immer leiser, ich höre, wie sie den Gang entlang geht. Mein Blick fällt auf ihren PC, dann in ihr Regal zur eingefahrenen Kamera. Ich überlege ein paar Sekunden, bevor ich langsam vom Bett aufstehe und zaghaft zum Schreibtisch gehe. Ich lasse meinen Finger darüber gleiten und drücke auf eine Taste auf ihrem Laptop. Na toll, logischerweise durch ein Passwort gesperrt. Ich schaue noch einmal zur Tür, dann lehne ich mich runter und überlege, es waren acht Anschläge auf der Tastatur. Ich gebe ihr Geburtsdatum ein, was ich durch Zufall mal mitbekommen habe. Falsch. Ich tippe auf der Tastatur und versuche noch ein paar Worte, alles falsch. Ich seufze frustriert und drehe meinen Kopf zur Seite. Mein Blick fällt auf das Bild von Lexas Hund. Plötzlich wird es mir klar, ich gebe 'Snowball' ein, das Feld verschwindet, es war richtig. Blitzschnell ziehe ich den USB-Stick aus dem Geheimfach in meinem Schuh. Ich stecke ihn ein und klicke ein paar mal. Der PC beginnt, alle Daten auf den Stick zu kopieren, allerdings dauert es ein paar Minuten. Ich tippe nervös auf dem Tisch, achte auf Schritte vor der Tür. Als alles fertig ist, ziehe ich den Stick schnell heraus und stelle alles so hin, wie es vorher war. Ich schmeiße mich aufs Bett und atme tief durch. In dem Moment betritt Lexa wieder den Raum und schmeißt ihr Handy auf den Tisch.

„Wo waren wir?!“ grinst sie verschmitzt, als sie sich ihr Hemd weiter aufknöpft.

##########

Ich falle erschöpft zurück auf die Matratze. Lexa küsst die Innenseite meiner Oberschenkel und grinst zu mir hoch. Ich erwidere das Grinsen und fahre mir mit einer Hand durch meine Haare. Sie klettert langsam wieder zu mir hoch.

„Schon erledigt?“ fragt sie leise.

„Lexa es ist sieben Uhr abends! Wir sind schon seit Stunden im Bett! Und gleich geht die Party los!“

Sie lacht und küsst mich am Hals. Ich bin selber schuld, ich habe das Ganze angefangen. Aber in meinem ganzen Leben hatte ich noch nie so heißen Sex. Sie wandert mit ihrer Hand langsam über meinen Bauch und ich greife schnell da nach.

„Stopp jetzt!“ sie seufzt frustriert und rollt sich von mir runter.

Mein Blick fällt auf meine Schuhe, in denen der Stick steckt. Sie stützt sich auf einen Ellenbogen und schaut mich an. Ich liege auf dem Rücken und atme noch schwer. Unsere Blicke treffen sich. Die Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch fliegen wieder. Sie streichelt vorsichtig über meine Schulter.

„Also... sehen wir uns auf der Party? Du weißt, dass wir da nicht so offensichtlich sein sollten...“ ich nicke und rolle mich zur Seite, dann stehe ich langsam auf, genau von Lexa verfolgt.

Als ich meine Sachen anziehe, schaue ich immer wieder zu ihr, wie sie nackt auf dem Bett liegt, nicht einmal ganz von der Decke umschlossen. Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe und gehe wieder auf sie zu. Vorsichtig lehne ich mich über sie.

„Du sollst mich bis dahin nicht vergessen...“

Ich küsse sie und gleite gleichzeitig mit einer Hand über ihren feuchten Kitzler. Sie stöhnt in meinen Mund, ich küsse sie härter. Ihre Hand fliegt an meinen Nacken. Ich werde schneller. Ihr Atem stockt. Aber dann höre ich abrupt auf. Sie schaut mich geschockt an, als ich mich wieder zurücklehne.

„Bis heute Abend!“ ich höre noch, wie sie das Kissen gegen die Tür wirft, dann ziehe ich sie mit einem kichern hinter mir zu.

##########

Ich betrete den kleinen Partyraum, der sich im Keller befindet. Sofort dröhnt die Musik in meinen Ohren. Der Beat durchdringt meinen ganzen Körper. Ich schaue mich um und sehe Raven an der Bar stehen. Sie lehnt darüber und flirtet mit dem Barkeeper, wie soll es anders sein. Ich gehe auf sie zu und gebe ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, dann nehme ich einen Drink und setze mich alleine auf eine Couch. Ich verfolge, wie Raven zu Anya geht und sich auf ihren Schoß setzt. Ich grinse leicht. Aber Anya sieht mich an, als würde sie mich gleich töten. Das geht schon seit Tagen so, ist es wegen der Beziehung mit Lexa? Sie sagte doch, es wäre in Ordnung? Ich nehme einen Schluck von meinem Cocktail und gucke überall hin, nur nicht zu Anya. Mir fällt ein, wie oft sie auf meine Narbe gestarrt hat. Sofort fliegen meine Gedanken zu dieser Nacht.

Mit meiner Waffe fest von meinen Händen umschlungen, renne ich durch den Schnee. Ich höre meine Kollegen hinter mir. Mein Blick ist auf die flüchtenden Bankräuber vor uns gerichtet. Ich kann nicht mal genau sagen, wie viele es sind. Ich konzentriere mich auf eine Person. Sie rennt vor mir her, sie ist größer als ich und ziemlich schnell. Immer wieder müssen wir über abgefallene Äste springen und Stöckern ausweichen.

„Vorsicht!“ höre ich Raven in meinem Ohr.

Einer der Räuber ist stehen geblieben und hat sich umgedreht, bereit um auf uns zu feuern. Sofort verstecke ich mich hinter einem Baum. Nach ein paar Sekunden enden die Schüsse und wir sprinten wieder los. Dieses Mal schießen auch wir, aber durch die Dunkelheit und die Bäume, verfehlen wir sie immer wieder. Plötzlich sehe ich, dass eine Person fällt, ich werde schneller und bin ganz nah an ihr dran.

„Stehen bleiben FBI!“ schreie ich und richte meine Waffe auf die Person.

Sie kniet mit dem Rücken zu mir im Schnee und steht langsam auf.

„Waffe runter!“ schreie ich erneut und schaue ganz genau darauf, was ihre Hände machen.

Als sie ihre Waffe fallen lässt und langsam aufsteht, gehe ich einen Schritt nach vorne. Innerhalb von Sekunden bewegt sich ihr Arm, ich sehe ein Messer und will ausweichen, sie schleudert es ohne hinzuschauen in meine Richtung. Es streift mich am Bauch. Sofort sacke ich auf ein Knie, aber halte meine Waffe weiter auf sie. Sie dreht sich um, durch ihre Maske kann ich braune Augen erkennen, lange dunkelblonde Haare. Sie will etwas sagen, da fallen Schüsse. Sofort ducken wir uns und ich schieße, aber sie springt zur Seite und die Kugel verfehlt sie. Immer wieder versteckt sie sich zwischen Bäumen. Ich versuche ihr hinterher zu rennen, aber die Wunde an meinem Bauch zieht bei jeder Bewegung. Mein Blut tropft in den Schnee.

„Vielleicht beim nächsten Mal!“ ruft die Person.

„Fuck!“ sage ich leise, während ich auf den Cocktail in meiner Hand starre.

Diese Stimme, die Augen, die Person, es wird mir klar. Deshalb hat sie so auf meine Narbe gestarrt, hat sie sich erinnert? Diese Person damals war Anya.

Ich reiße die Augen auf und schaue zu ihr rüber, aber dort sitzt niemand mehr.


	10. Chapter 10

Ich drängele mich durch die Leute zum Ausgang. Mein Herz rast wie wild. Ich muss irgendwie zu den Waffen gelangen, anders habe ich keine Chance. Zum Glück sind heute nicht viele Wachen unterwegs. Wenn Anya weiß, wer ich bin, habe ich nicht viel Zeit um hier raus zu kommen. Aber was ist mit Lexa? Und Raven? Ich gehe um die Ecke und renne Lexa genau in die Arme.

„Wow, vorsichtig Clarke.“ sagt sie scherzhaft und hält mich an den Schultern fest.

Ich schaue sie nur mit großen Augen an.

„Alles ok?“ fragt sie leise.

Ich nicke und suche in ihren Augen nach etwas, Wut, Enttäuschung, aber nichts. Sie sieht mich nur weiter an und streichelt über meine Schultern. Mein Blick fällt auf die Waffe in ihrem Gürtel.

„Weißt du, ich würde jetzt viel lieber da weiter machen, wo du vorhin mit begonnen hast, anstatt auf diese Party zu gehen...“ Ich muss kurz grinsen. 

Es ist unglaublich wie sie es schafft, mich zu beruhigen, obwohl ich mehr als angespannt sein müsste. Ich höre Absätze auf dem Boden, das könnte Anya sein, meine Alarmglocken gehen an.

„Ok!“ sage ich leise und lasse mich von Lexa in ihr Zimmer ziehen.

Ich habe nicht einmal gemerkt, dass wir in der Nähe ihres Zimmers sind. Sie küsst mich und lässt ihre Hände über meinen Körper wandern. Ich konzentriere mich erst auf die Geräusche vom Flur, aber als ihre Zunge in meinem Mund landet, gebe ich mich ihr ganz hin. Sie scheint nichts zu wissen und wirklich nur Sex zu wollen, also drücke ich sie fest an mich. Sofort entspanne ich mich etwas, das warme Gefühl in meinem Bauch kommt wieder. Sie will mich nach hinten an die Wand drücken, aber vorher dreht sie mich in ihrem Arm um. Ich stöhne leise, als sie mich mit der Vorderseite gegen die Wand drückt. Sie küsst mich sofort an der Schulter und meine Augen flattern zu.

„Weißt du Clarke...“ sie küsst meinen Nacken, fährt mit den Händen über meine Oberarme und zieht sie leicht nach hinten. „...ich hätte niemals gedacht...“ wieder küsst sie mich und mein Gehirn ist unfähig zu reagieren. „...dass du...“ sie schiebt ein Bein zwischen meine. „...mich die ganze Zeit so verarscht hast.“

Meine Augen fliegen auf, in diesem Moment spüre ich anstatt Lexas Lippen etwas Kaltes an meinem Nacken, ein Messer. Ich kneife meine Augen wieder zu und bleibe still stehen. Das war es, sie wird mich umbringen, sie weiß es. Mein Herz rast wie wild, als Lexa die Klinge zu meiner Kehle wandern lässt.

„Wenn du dich bewegst, töte ich dich, verstanden?“

Mir laufen Tränen die Wangen runter. Lexa drückt mich immer fester gegen die Wand und zieht die Klinge nur kurz von meiner Kehle, um meine Hände in Handschellen zu legen. Dann dreht sie mich hektisch um und lässt meinen  
Rücken mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand knallen. Die Klinge landet wieder an meiner Kehle, ich kneife die Augen zu.

„Mach die Augen auf!“

Langsam mache ich das und sehe den Schmerz in ihren Augen, die Wut. Alles, was sie vorhin so gut versteckt hat.

„Lexa ich -“

„Nein halt den Mund!“ schreit sie und drückt dabei so sehr zu, dass die Klinge in meine Haut schneidet. „Du kannst froh sein, dass ich dich vor Anya gefunden habe, sonst wärst du schon tot!“

Ich schlucke und spüre den Schmerz, wie das Blut mein Dekolletee herunter läuft. Lexas Blick fliegt an die Stelle und für einen kurzen Moment, sehe ich reue in ihren Augen. Dann schaut sie wieder hoch.

„Was wissen sie? Was hast du weiter gegeben?“ ich schlucke wieder und versuche ein schluchzen zu unterdrücken.

„Ich... habe nur... der Einsatz...“ sie zieht mich von der Wand weg, nur um mich erneut hart dagegen knallen zu lassen.

Für einen kurzen Moment verschwimmt alles, das nutzt sie um mich auf den Stuhl neben mir zu drücken. Sofort beugt sie sich runter und zieht Klebeband aus einem Schrank. Sie wickelt etwas davon um meine Knöchel, um meine Beine am Stuhl festzumachen, dann einiges um meinen Bauch. Es ist so fest, dass ich nicht mal richtig atmen kann. Als würde Lexa das merken, lockert sie sie etwas. Dann kniet sie sich vor mich und zieht ihre Waffe aus dem Gürtel. Sie legt die schwarze Waffe auf mein Knie und schaut zu mir hoch. Sie holt noch einmal Luft.

„Erzähl mir genau, was sie wissen.“ Ich hole tief Luft, dabei ziehe ich an dem Klebeband, aber es bewegt sich keinen Zentimeter.

„Ich... habe die Infos für den Einsatz durchgegeben... und ich... war an deinem Computer...“

Ihre Augen werden groß, als sie aufsteht und mit der Waffe in ihrer Hand anfängt, wild zu gestikulieren.

„Du warst was? Clarke wie konntest du an meinen...?! Oh Gott!“ sie schlägt sich die Hände über den Kopf und läuft durch den Raum.

Wir beide sagen nichts. Ich weiß, dass sie versucht, ihre Wut in Zorn zu halten.

„Bitte Lexa es tut mir so leid!“

„Halt den Mund Clarke! Sei einfach still!“

Ich kneife die Augen zu und schaue auf den Boden. Plötzlich bleibt sie stehen und hebt ihre Waffe. Sie zielt genau auf meinen Kopf. Ich sehe, wie sehr sie zittert. Ich schaue ihr tief in die Augen, in der Hoffnung, dass sie die Waffe wieder senkt. Plötzlich fliegt die Tür auf. Ich sehe, wie Raven mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht rein kommt und Anya hinter ihr. Die Blonde schaut mich kalt an. Ravens Hände sind ebenfalls in Handschellen gelegt, aber vor ihrem Körper. Anya tritt die Tür zu und drückt Raven auf den Boden.

„Los, erzähl!“ sagt sie dann, während sie Raven eine Waffe an den Kopf hält.

Mein Atem stockt, ich reiße an meinen Armen, will zu ihr. Gleichzeitig kriege ich kein Wort heraus.

„Ruhig Anya, sie hat schon alles erzählt!“

Lexa wiederholt meine Worte, Anyas Gesichtsausdruck wird immer dunkler.

„Ich wusste es von Anfang an. Du warst zu gut. Dann die Narbe... und dass du diesen Einsatz überlebt hast.“ ich nicke zustimmend und schaue zu Raven, die versucht, sich mit langen Atemzügen zu beruhigen.

„Ist sie auch eine von euch?“

Ich schaue Anya in die Augen und schüttle mit dem Kopf. Dann fliegt mein Blick zu Lexa. Ich gebe mein Bestes, um glaubhaft zu wirken.

„Sie... ich habe sie bei einem Undercover Einsatz kennengelernt... sie gehört nicht zum FBI.“

Raven schnauft und hebt zum ersten Mal ihren Kopf.

„Sage ich doch Anya, wieso glaubst du mir nicht? Ich wusste nicht, dass sie eine Verräterin ist.“

Ich bin froh, dass wir beide dasselbe erzählt haben. Anya schaut immer wieder zu mir und zu Raven. Dann hebt sie ihre Waffe und richtet sie auf mich. Meine Augen werden weit.

„Nein Anya... warte noch.“ sagt Lexa und stellt sich zwischen uns.

„Bist du sicher?“ fragt die Blonde und Lexa nickt.

Kurz darauf gehen die beiden aus der Tür und ich höre Anya eine Entschuldigung flüstern. Ich bin froh, dass Raven nun außer Gefahr war, auch wenn es das Letzte war, was ich getan habe in meinem Leben.

Lexa dreht sich zu mir, aber sagt nichts. Sie überlegt und tippt dabei mit einem Finger auf ihrer Waffe. Erst jetzt sehe ich ihre gläsernen Augen.

„Lexa es... war ein Job... aber dann habe ich mich in dich verliebt -“

„STOPP!“

Sie greift in ihre Tasche und zieht das Messer raus. Sie schwingt es in meine Richtung, es verfehlt nur knapp meinen Kopf und schlägt hinter mir in der Wand ein. Ich halte den Atem an, während sie weiter durch den Raum läuft.

„Lass uns... einen Deal machen?!“ ich kneife die Augen zu und höre, wie Lexa stehen bleibt.

„Was? Mit dir? Dem FBI? Klar!“ sagt sie sarkastisch und lässt sich auf den Stuhl neben mir fallen.

Komischerweise hat sich mein Herzschlag etwas beruhigt. Ich schaue ihr in die Augen und beiße mir leicht auf die Lippe. Selbst wenn sie wütend ist, ist sie noch umwerfend.

„Lexa hör mir zu, ihr habt keine Chance. Sie... besser gesagt wir... wissen alles. Auch wo dieses Gebäude hier ist. Wenn ich mich eine Zeit lang nicht melde, werden sie kommen.“

Lexa lässt meine Worte wirken und tippt auf dem Tisch, dann verzieht sich ihr Mund zu einem grinsen.

„So nah war noch niemals jemand dran, nicht im Ansatz. Du bist echt einmalig Clarke Griffin.“ ich grinse kurz, während sie aufsteht und sich vor mich stellt.  
„Danke für dein Angebot, aber ich habe eine bessere Idee...“

Sekunden später spüre ich einen harten Schlag gegen meinen Nacken, mein Kopf fällt nach vorne und innerhalb von Sekunden, wird alles schwarz.

##########

„Das ist bescheuert, was ist, wenn es nicht funktioniert?“

„Hast du eine bessere Idee?“

Dann höre ich nur noch Stille. Ich fühle die Handschellen an meinen Händen, die Kälte des Raumes.

„Hast du eine SMS von ihrem Handy geschrieben?“

„Ja Anya, komm runter!“

Ich hebe meinen Kopf leicht. Alles ist verschwommen. Mein Kopf pocht, die Kopfschmerzen sind unfassbar. Der Raum sieht aus wie ein Keller, es ist eiskalt. Ich sehe Anya und Lexa vor mir stehen, sie schauen wütend auf mich herab.

„Guten Morgen Special Agent Clarke Griffin, gut geschlafen?“ ich will Anya antworten, aber habe keine Kraft.

Mein Kopf sinkt wieder zu Boden. Ich spüre, wie mein Herz rast. Ich bin noch am Leben, das hätte ich nicht gedacht. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass das jetzt meine letzten Sekunden sind. Ich hole tief Luft und denke an die schönen Momente in meinem Leben. Plötzlich fühle ich eine Hand an meinem Kinn, die meinen Kopf langsam hebt. Ich schaue in Lexas Augen, die mich sofort verzaubern. Sie sagt nichts, sieht mich nur an. Ihr Daumen fährt vorsichtig über meine Haut. Mein Blick fällt runter und ich sehe Panzerband in ihrer Hand. Sofort stockt mein Atem und ich ziehe meinen Kopf weg. Lexa packt mich in dem Moment hart am Nacken und klebt mir einen Streifen des Bandes über den Mund. Sie schaut mir schuldig in die Augen, ich kenne diesen Blick, dann tritt sie zurück und vor mir steht eine Kamera, daneben Anya mit einer Maske.

„Pass auf, wir werden jetzt etwas aufnehmen, was wir deinen tollen Kollegen schicken, spiel mit ok?“ flüstert Lexa leise. „Keine Sorge, wenn du mitspielst, passiert nichts.“

Ich nicke und lasse alles über mich ergehen. Ohne es zu wollen, schaue ich immer wieder geschockt in die Kamera, während Anya erzählt, dass sie ihnen nicht folgen sollen, da sie mir ansonsten etwas antun. Danach verlässt Anya still den Raum.

„So, wir gehen auf eine kleine Reise.“ sagt Lexa, während sie mir etwas über den Kopf zieht.

##########

Wir sind inzwischen schon gefühlt stundenlang im Auto. Noch immer blockiert etwas meine Sicht. Durch das Klebeband über meinem Mund und meinen stetig ansteigenden Herzschlag, fällt es mir immer schwerer zu atmen. Meine Hände schmerzen, das harte Metall reibt immer wieder über meine wunden Handgelenke. Ich kneife die Augen zu und zähle bis zehn, um mich zu beruhigen. Ich weiß, dass Raven mit im Auto sitzt. Sie hat einmal etwas gesagt, wurde aber sofort von Anya gebeten, ruhig zu sein. Lexa und Anya reden ganz selten, wenn dann in Code-Wörtern oder so leise, dass ich es nicht verstehen kann. Die Musik wird etwas lauter und ich höre, wie Lexa leise mit summt. Plötzlich spüre ich eine Hand auf meinem Oberschenkel und höre Ravens Stimme.

„Alles wird gut.“ flüstert sie fast nicht hörbar.

Ich nicke kurz. Als Raven ihre Hand etwas bewegt merke ich, dass auch ihre Hände in Handschellen gelegt sind. Ich schlucke und drehe meinen Kopf etwas zu ihr, obwohl ich nichts sehen kann. Sie streichelt weiter über meinen Oberschenkel, bis kurze Zeit später das Auto hält. Die Tür neben mir geht auf, Sekunden später wird die Maske von meinem Kopf gezogen. Ich kneife schnell meine Augen zusammen, weil ich denke, dass es hell ist. Als ich sie vorsichtig öffne merke ich, dass es Nacht ist. Lexa steht vor mir und setzt an, um mir das Klebeband vom Mund zu reißen. Ich schaue sie geschockt an, weil ich weiß, wie weh so etwas tut. Sie versucht es so vorsichtig wie möglich zu machen, dennoch läuft mir eine Träne über die Wange. Ich sehe, wie sie hart schluckt und mich dann aus dem Auto zieht.

„Bist du ok?“ fragt sie leise.

Ich sehe mich um, wir sind an einem Flughafen, aber ich kann nicht erkennen an welchem, vor uns ein kleiner Jet. Raven und Anya gehen gerade die Treppe hoch.

„Was macht sie hier?“ frage ich und ignoriere Lexas Frage somit.

„Anya vertraut ihr nicht zu 100 %, deshalb.“

Sie drückt mich an der Schulter vor sich her. Ich schaue mich weiter um, hoffe, dass jemand kommt und uns hier raus holt. Dann fliegt schon die Tür hinter uns zu und Lexa drückt mich auf einen Sitz. Meine Hände schmerzen, als sie mit dem Ledersessel in Berührung kommen. Ich schaue hoch und mein Mund klappt auf. Wir sind wie es aussieht in einem Luxus Jet, vor mir ein Tisch, auf dem eine Champagnerflasche in einer Kühlbox steht. Mir gegenüber hat sich Lexa gerade mit einem schnaufen auf den Sitz fallen lassen. Ich schaue über sie hinweg, dort ist ein Vorhang, hinter den Anya und Raven verschwunden sind. Als ich hinter mich schaue, sehe ich gerade noch die Tür vom Cockpit zufliegen.

„Wie... wo hin... wer fliegt...“

Lexa schaut mich mit einem grinsen an und zieht zwei Gläser aus einem Fach. Ich schaue ihr dabei zu, wie sie in beide etwas eingießt und frage mich, wie das nun gehen soll. Sie sieht meinen verwirrten Blick und lacht leise. Dann nimmt sie ein Glas und trinkt es in einem Schwung aus.

„Willst du auch?“ ich habe meine Augen nicht vom anderen Glas genommen, aus Angst, sie könnte etwas dort rein werfen.

Ich nicke zaghaft und Lexa steht daraufhin auf. Sie setzt sich auf die Lehne meines Sessels, automatisch rutsche ich etwas zur anderen Seite. Sie nimmt das Glas vom Tisch und hält es vor mein Gesicht. Nun nehme ich meinen Blick das erste Mal vom Glas, er rutscht zu Lexas Augen. Die Trauer und die Enttäuschung sind noch immer zu erkennen, aber ich kann auch sehen, dass sie sich Mühe gibt, sich zu kontrollieren. Langsam lehne ich mich nach vorne, sie setzt das Glas an meine Lippen. Als die kalte Flüssigkeit meinen Hals runter läuft, schließe ich kurz die Augen. Lexa zieht das Glas wieder zurück und stellt es auf den Tisch. Sie schaut auf den Boden und holt tief Luft.

„Ich bin so unglaublich wütend Clarke. Ich würde dich am liebsten... aber ich kann nicht. Und ich verstehe nicht wieso.“ sie steht auf, in dem Moment als Anya den Vorhang aufzieht.

Sofort schaue ich untergeben auf den Boden. Mir fällt wieder ein, wie gefährlich diese Situation ist. Anya bleibt genau neben mir stehen und ich kneife die Augen zu. Plötzlich packt sie mir an die Kehle und drückt meinen Kopf mit einer Hand in den Sitz. Ich reiße die Augen auf und schaue sie geschockt an. Sie grinst etwas. Mein Blick folgt ihrer anderen Hand, als sie etwas in mein Glas fallen lässt. Kurz darauf beugt sie sich hinter mich und macht meine Handschellen auf. Sofort stöhne ich erleichtert. Als ich meine Hände nach vorne ziehe und sehe, wie rot meine Handgelenke sind, sehe ich Lexa aus dem Augenwinkel ebenfalls darauf starren. Sie sieht geschockt aus, oder mitfühlend?

„Los, trink!“

Geschockt fliegt mein Blick zu Anya. Sie hat mir offensichtlich was auch immer in den Champagner getan, wieso zum Teufel sollte ich das trinken? Ich schaue ungläubig zu Lexa, die nur einmal nickt. Dieses kleine Zeichen beruhigt mich. Ich schlucke noch einmal und greife mit meiner Hand langsam zum Glas.

„Was ist da drin?“

„TRINK!“

Ich rutsche auf meinem Sessel etwas nach vorne. Zitternd nehme ich das Glas und setze es an meine Lippen. Es riecht normal, schmeckt normal. Nachdem ich den kleinen Schluck geleert habe, schaue ich wieder zu Anya, die zufrieden grinst. Sie geht zurück in das hintere Abteil und zieht den Vorhang zu. Genau in diesem Moment beginnt sich alles zu drehen. Lexa verschwimmt vor meinen Augen.

„Was... macht ihr mit mir...“ flüstere ich, bevor es wieder schwarz um mich herum wird.


	11. Chapter 11

Das Erste, was ich wahrnehme, ist das Rauschen des Meeres. Ich lasse meine Augen zu, will meine Hände bewegen, aber eine davon ist in Handschellen. Langsam öffne ich die Augen. Ich bin in einem Schlafzimmer, die Wände und der Boden aus Holz. Ich kann den Geruch von Salzwasser wahrnehmen. Meine Hand ist am Bettpfosten festgemacht. Ich setze mich auf und schaue aus dem kleinen Fenster. Wasser, das Meer, himmelblau und einfach wunderschön. Bin ich im Himmel? Mein Kopf pocht, alles wirkt wie ein Traum. Plötzlich fliegt die Tür auf und Lexa steht im Raum.

„Guten Morgen Sonnenschein.“ sagt sie sarkastisch.

Ich schaue sie weiter ungläubig an. Sie hat eine kurze Hose an und ein kurzes Hemd. Ich schaue an ihr herunter und beiße mir dabei auf die Lippe. Selbst in Trance und völlig ahnungslos, was gerade um mich herum passiert, muss ich sie anstarren.

„Wo sind wir?“

„Im Paradies.“

Ich ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch und will mich gerade hinsetzen, da schaue ich das erste Mal an mir herunter. Ich habe einen blauen Bikini an und bin nur halb zugedeckt. Sofort werden meine Augen weit.

„Was zum... wieso habe ich das an? Wer hat...?!“ Lexa grinst und lässt ihren Blick über meinen Körper wandern.

„Das war ich.“ sagt sie mit einem zwinkern. „Also pass auf Clarke, ich erkläre das nur einmal und du solltest besser gut zuhören.“

Ich nicke und schaue ihr wieder in die Augen. Jetzt merke ich auch die Hitze im Zimmer, draußen müssen es locker 30 Grad sein.

„Wo wir sind zählt nicht und erfährst du nicht. Wichtig ist, dass du nicht versuchst es herauszufinden. Du wirst nicht versuchen mit anderen in Kontakt zu treten. Sollten wir das mitbekommen, hast du schneller eine Kugel im Kopf als du 'sorry' sagen kannst. Verstanden?“

Ich nicke und ziehe an meiner Hand. Sie ist inzwischen taub und tut verdammt weh. Lexa registriert das und zieht einen Schlüssel aus ihrer Hosentasche.

„Du brauchst nicht versuchen dich zu wehren, oder hier zu verschwinden. Du kommst hier ohne uns sowieso nicht weg.“ sagt sie, während sie sich neben mich stellt.

Sie öffnet die Handschellen und mein Arm fällt aufs Bett. Sofort kneife ich die Augen vor Schmerzen zu und atme lange aus. Lexa setzt sich neben mich und streichelt mit ihrem Daumen leicht über mein Handgelenk.

„Na komm, draußen ist es wunderschön.“ sie steht auf und lässt die Tür auf.

Ich kann einen Strand sehen, etwa 100 Meter entfernt, davor einen Steg. Ich stehe langsam auf und gehe durch die Tür. Mein Gehirn scheint noch immer benebelt, da ich auf dem Weg etwas hin und her schwanke. Ich verschränke meine Arme vor meiner Brust, dann sehe ich ein Handtuch auf einem Stuhl und wickle es mir um. Ich gehe durch eine weitere Tür und stehe auf einer Holzterrasse. Am Ende ist eine kleine Leiter, die ins Wasser führt. Mein Mund fällt auf, ich habe noch nie so etwas Schönes gesehen, es ist wirklich das Paradies. Wir scheinen in einem kleinen Haus mitten im Meer zu sein, nur durch den Steg mit der Insel vor uns verbunden. Rechts von mir ist ein kleiner Pool, in dem Raven und Anya sind. Letztere wirft mir wieder einen kalten Blick zu. Ich gehe einen Schritt nach vorne und lasse mich auf einen Sessel fallen. Die Sonne brennt auf meiner Haut, langsam lege ich das Handtuch ab und schließe die Augen.

„Wasser?“ Ich blinzle und sehe Lexa vor mir stehen, inzwischen hat auch sie nur noch einen Bikini an. 

Vorsichtig nehme ich die Flasche aus ihrer Hand und schaue wieder nach vorne. Die Insel vor uns ist von Palmen übersät, der Sandstrand und das türkis-blaue Wasser um uns herum sind traumhaft. Mein Blick fällt zurück zu Lexa, die sich langsam um mich herum bewegt und sich auf den Stuhl neben mich fallen lässt. Sie nippt an einem Glas mit brauner Flüssigkeit, vermutlich Whiskey. Mein Blick fällt auf ihre Haare, ihren Oberkörper.

„Du starrst Griffin.“ Sofort wende ich meinen Blick von ihr ab. 

Ich traue mich nicht, etwas zu sagen. Muss diese ganze Situation erst einmal verarbeiten. Anya kommt gerade aus dem Pool und wickelt sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften. Ich muss schlucken, als sie auf mich zu kommt.

„Du hast ihr alles erklärt?“ fragt sie Lexa, ohne den Blick von mir abzuwenden.

„Ja hat sie. Ich werde nichts Dummes machen. Ich bin froh, dass ich überhaupt noch lebe...“

Anya schnauft und geht an mir vorbei.

„Ja, noch!“

Mein Mund wird trocken, ich nehme einen großen Schluck aus der Wasserflasche. Wieder schiele ich zu Lexa rüber. Ich hätte so vieles zu sagen, sie hat mich bisher nicht einmal ausreden lassen.

„Lexa ich -“

„Nein nicht jetzt Clarke. Ich weiß, was du sagen willst. Nicht jetzt.“

Ich nicke und schaue wieder nach vorne. Mein inzwischen wach gewordener Kopf rast. Wo könnten wir sein? Wie lange war ich weggetreten? Meine Gedanken werden unterbrochen als Lexa aufsteht und zum Ende der Terrasse geht. Ich schaue ihr genau dabei zu. Kann meinen Blick nicht von ihr abwenden. Langsam steigt sie die Treppen herunter. Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe und stelle die Flasche zur Seite. Dabei sehe ich, wie Raven mich eindringlich ansieht. Ich bewege mich auf sie zu und schaue noch einmal, ob Anya zurück kommt, bevor ich mich zu Raven in den Pool begebe.

„Weißt du wo wir -“

„Nein Clarke, sie hat mir auch etwas ins Glas getan. Ich bin froh, dass es dir gut geht.“ sie kommt näher und nimmt mich fest in den Arm.

„Was machen wir jetzt? Wie sollen wir hier wegkommen?“

„Um ehrlich zu sein wäre es besser, erst mal eine Zeitlang mitzuspielen, denkst du nicht?“

Ich nicke und löse mich etwas von ihr. Lexa schwimmt unten im Meer an uns vorbei, sie scheint in Gedanken zu sein und beachtet mich nicht. Ich kann mir nicht einmal vorstellen, wie wütend sie sein muss. Nicht nur, dass ich sie verarscht habe, ich habe ihr auch noch das Herz gebrochen und sie dazu gezwungen, irgendwo ans Ende der Welt zu reisen und alles hinter sich zu lassen. Ich atme tief durch und schließe meine Augen.

##########

Nach einem letzten Blick in den Spiegel ziehe ich langsam die Schiebetür auf. Ich schaue durch das große Wohnzimmer. Anya und Raven stehen in der Küche am Herd. Anya lacht über etwas, was Raven gesagt hat, während diese eine Hand auf der Schulter ihrer Partnerin hat. Ich lächle etwas. Obwohl das alles ganz schön außer Kontrolle geraten ist, bin ich froh, dass die beiden sich wenigstens gut verstehen. Mein Blick fällt aufs Sofa, wo Lexa mit einem Glas in der Hand sitzt und mit dem Kopf zum Bass der Musik mit wippt. Ich ziehe etwas an meiner Bluse, damit sie richtig sitzt. Lexa dreht ihren Kopf zu mir, als ich hinter dem Sofa stehe und ihr auf die Schulter tippe.

„Was gibt’s?“ fragt sie leise.

„Können wir reden?“

Sie atmet tief durch und steht auf, ich folge ihr raus auf den Steg. Während wir langsam Richtung Strand gehen, geht hinter uns die Sonne unter. Immer wieder hole ich Luft, aber bringe kein Wort heraus, ich weiß nicht einmal, wo ich anfangen soll. Beinahe am Ende des Stegs angekommen bleibt Lexa stehen.

„Also, rede!“ Ich schaue auf meine Hände und spiele damit, um mich abzulenken.

„Ich weiß gar nicht wo ich anfangen soll Lexa. Du musst dich so schlecht fühlen, so hintergangen. Wie ich schon sagte, es fing mit einem Job an. Aber umso mehr Zeit ich mit dir verbracht habe, umso mehr Gefühle habe ich entwickelt. Als Anya herausgefunden hat wer ich bin, wusste ich nicht was mehr weh tut. Der Gedanke, dass der Job schief gegangen ist, oder der Gedanke dich vielleicht zu verlieren.“

Ich habe nicht einmal hoch geschaut, weil ich es nicht ertrage, sie anzusehen. Tränen fließen mir über die Wange. Dann fühle ich Lexas Hand auf meiner. Ich wische mir mit dem Handrücken über meine Wange und schaue hoch. Ihr Gesicht ist frei von Emotionen, kalt. Ich kneife die Augen zu und schaue wieder runter.

„Ich weiß, dass du mir nicht mehr vertraust. Aber bitte glaub mir, dass es mir leid tut und... dass ich dich wirklich liebe...“

Bevor ich mir Gedanken machen kann, was ich nun mache oder sage, spüre ich Lexas Hand in meinem Nacken. Ich schaue hoch im richtigen Moment, als ihre Lippen auf meinen landen. Sofort lasse ich den Kuss intensiver werden und ziehe sie näher an mich heran. Dann lösen wir uns wieder voneinander. In ihren Augen ist noch immer nicht viel zu erkennen. Sie nimmt meine Hand und zieht mich weiter vom Steg herunter in den Sand. Hand in Hand laufen wir den Strand entlang. Es wäre perfekt, wenn es nicht so falsch wäre. Immer wieder schaue ich zu ihr rüber. Ihre Stirn ist in Falten gelegt, ich weiß, dass sie nachdenkt. Nach ein paar weiteren Minuten bleibt sie stehen.

„Wie stellst du dir das vor Clarke? Wie soll das weitergehen? Ich bin eine Kriminelle, du beim FBI. Das geht nicht...“

Ich weiß, dass sie recht hat. Mein Blick sinkt zu Boden.

„Wie wäre es... wenn wir erst mal nicht darüber nachdenken? Nur kurzzeitig... verstehst du?“ Lexa lächelt etwas und macht einen Schritt auf mich zu. 

Ich bin gefangen in ihren grünen Augen. Sie legt eine Hand an meine Wange und murmelt eine Zustimmung, während sie sich zu mir lehnt und mich dann innig küsst.

##########

Eine ganze Woche sind wir schon hier. Inzwischen ist alles in eine Routine verfallen. Ich mache das Frühstück für alle, während Raven und Anya sich um den Rest des Essens den Tag über kümmern. Lexa und ich kuscheln viel, reden über alte Zeiten, dabei ist sie vorsichtig, nicht zu viel aus der kriminellen Vergangenheit zu erzählen. Anya und Raven haben quasi durchgehend Sex, oder sind kurz davor. Ich habe selten Zeit alleine mit Raven, was offensichtlich so gewollt ist. Anya ignoriert mich fast die ganze Zeit. Immer wieder versuche ich, auch mit ihr ein Gespräch zu beginnen, aber sie scheint immer noch zu wütend zu sein. Während ich mit meinen Gedanken über sie abgelenkt bin, merke ich nicht, wie Lexa sich neben mich auf das Handtuch fallen lässt. Ich erschrecke mich kurz und schaue sie irritiert an.

„Ich dachte, du wolltest essen holen?“

Für mich ist es noch immer nicht klar, wo und wie es möglich ist, auf dieser einsamen Insel, auf der nur wir zu scheinen sein, Essen zu bekommen. Das ist auch der Grund, warum mir verboten wurde, alleine durch den Wald und zu anderen Seiten der Insel zu wandern.

„Schon erledigt süße.“ sagt Lexa trocken, bevor sie mir einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen drückt.

Ich lasse mich wieder auf mein Handtuch zurückfallen und starre in den Himmel. Es ist unfassbar, wie sehr ich mich schon an das Leben hier gewöhnt habe. Ich würde am liebsten hier bleiben, anstatt in mein altes Leben zurück zu kehren. Ich streichle sanft mit einer Hand über meinen eigenen Bauch. Ich bin noch etwas nass, da ich vor ein paar Minuten erst aus dem Pool gekommen bin. Wieder in meine Gedanken vertieft, greift Lexa nach meiner Hand und beginnt aufzustehen. Ich schaue sie irritiert an, bis mein Blick von ihrem Gesicht auf ihren Oberkörper fällt. Der schwarze Bikini steht ihr so unfassbar gut. Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe, als mein Blick weiter an ihrem Körper herunter wandert auf ihren Bauch.

„Genau das habe ich auch vor.“ sagt sie leise und zieht mich hinter sich her.

Sie zieht mich in den Pool und schwimmt sofort auf mich zu. Durch die Sonne sehen ihre Haare noch glänzender aus, ihre Augen noch heller. Ich grinse kurz und schwimme ihr entgegen. Innerhalb von Sekunden treffen sich unsere Lippen. Sie legt eine Hand in meinen Nacken und zieht mich näher an sich heran. Instinktiv beiße ich kurz auf ihre Lippe, um dann meine Zunge in ihren Mund schieben zu können. Sie stöhnt leise, was mich nur noch mehr anmacht. Plötzlich kommt mein Rücken mit dem Beckenrand in Berührung, ich habe nicht einmal gemerkt, dass sie mich hier hin gedrückt hat. Ich halte mich mit einer Hand dort fest, die andere fliegt an Lexas Hüfte. Unser Kuss wird immer intensiver und leidenschaftlicher. Ehe ich die Worte kontrollieren kann, breche ich den Kuss und flüstere leise.

„Lexa... ich will dich... bitte.“

Obwohl meine Augen geschlossen sind, weiß ich, dass sie gerade grinst. In einer schnellen Bewegung drückt sie ein Bein unter Wasser zwischen meine. Sofort fällt mein Kopf zurück auf den Rand. Sie lehnt sich nach vorne und küsst mich am Hals, während sie mit einer Hand über meinen Bauch und dann über meine Brüste fährt, mit der anderen hält sie sich am Rand neben meinem Kopf fest. Lexa ist überall, ich kann nichts Anderes als Lust und Liebe spüren. Sie schiebt ihre Hand unter mein Bikinioberteil und knetet meine Brust. Ich stöhne immer wieder leise. Mein Gehirn wird nun aktiv. Ich gleite mit einer Hand ihren Nacken entlang, dann über ihren Oberkörper, bis hin zu ihrer Bikinihose. Ich merke, wie sie für einen Moment aufhört, meinen Hals zu küssen, und den Atem anhält. Ich nutze das und senke meinen Kopf, um ihre Lippen wieder mit meinen Verknüpfen zu können. Ich werde niemals genug davon bekommen. Ohne Vorwarnung lasse ich meine Hand unter den Stoff gleiten. Lexa stöhnt laut in meinen Mund und presst ihren Körper härter in meinen.

„Fuck Clarke!“ stöhnt sie laut, als ich beginne, sie zu massieren.

Ich grinse gegen ihre Lippen. Dann merke ich, wie ihre Hand von meinen Brüsten nun auch zwischen meine Beine wandert. Ich löse die Hand, die ich zur Stabilisierung am Rand des Beckens hatte und lege sie in Lexas Nacken. Ich stöhne laut als ihre Hand mit meiner heißen Mitte in Kontakt kommt. Wir beide massieren uns sanft, dann immer schneller. Lexa hört langsam auf und schiebt zwei Finger in mich. Mein Kopf fällt wieder zurück gegen den Rand, dieses mal etwas härter, aber ich merke den Schmerz nicht. Sie küsst mich wieder am Hals, leckt immer wieder darüber. Mein Herz rast wie wild und ich kann spüren, dass ihres auch so reagiert. Ich ziehe etwas an ihren Haaren, während ich ihre Aktion kopiere und zwei Finger in sie gleiten lasse. Sie presst mich wieder stärker gegen den Rand und stöhnt mir ins Ohr. Das alleine bringt mich fast zum Orgasmus. Das merkt sie und wird langsamer.

„Ich... will mit dir zusammen kommen.“ keucht sie.

Ich nicke kurz und lege meinen Daumen auf ihren Kitzler, während ich nun immer schneller in sie stoße. Ihr stöhnen wird lauter, sie rollt mir immer wieder ihr Becken entgegen, ich weiß, dass sie kurz davor ist.

„Fester!“ stöhne ich schnell.

Sie wird wieder schneller in mir und nun kann ich es nicht mehr zurückhalten. Ich reiße die Augen auf und ziehe Lexa am Nacken zu mir. Wir schauen uns eindringlich an. Dann schließt sie die Augen und legt ihren Kopf etwas in den Nacken. Das stöhnen was ihr entwischt, während sie ihren Orgasmus hat, bringt mich zu meinem. Ich stöhne laut ihren Namen und halte mich an ihr fest. Wir beide beenden unsere Bewegungen erst ein bisschen später. Als sie ihre Finger aus mir zieht, stöhne ich wieder leise und lege meinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter. Sie lacht leise und streichelt über meine Wange.

„Ich liebe dich Clarke.“

„Ich liebe dich auch Lexa!“


	12. Chapter 12

Langsam drücke ich die Schiebetür zum Wohnzimmer auf, sofort höre ich Anya reden. Ich bleibe still stehen, weil ich weiß, dass Raven gerade duscht und Lexa draußen im Pool ist. Ich kann nicht hören, was sie sagt, aber bin inzwischen sicher, dass sie ein Handy haben muss. Ich habe einmal das komplette Haus durchsucht mit Raven, aber nirgendwo eines gefunden. Als sie fertig ist, warte ich noch ein paar Sekunden, bevor ich die Tür komplett aufschiebe. Sie steht am Ende des Raumes und versteckt etwas hinter ihrem Rücken, nun bin ich 100 % sicher.

„Suchst du was?!“ fragt sie kalt und schaut mich böse an.

„Um ehrlich zu sein... wollte ich mit dir reden. Hast du Zeit?“

Sie schaut mich ein paar Sekunden regungslos an und hebt dann ihren Zeigefinger, als Zeichen, dass ich warten soll. Sie dreht sich um und bewegt etwas, ich kann nicht erkennen, was genau sie macht. Dann dreht sie sich wieder um und kommt auf mich zu. Mein Atem stockt.

„Worüber willst du reden?“ fragt sie dann und setzt sich auf den Barhocker am Küchentresen.

„Ich... naja, das alles hier. Ich habr mich zwar schon ein paar Mal entschuldigt, aber du scheinst nicht -“

„Ich unterbreche dich sofort Clarke! Der Grund warum ich dich am liebsten erwürgen würde ist nicht alleine der, dass du uns verraten hast. Viel mehr der, dass du Lexa das Herz brechen und sie wahrscheinlich noch dazu bringen wirst, in den Knast zu gehen.“

Mein Herz zerbricht bei ihrer Aussage. Lexa und ich haben es vermieden, über diese Dinge zu reden. Ich lasse meinen Blick auf den Boden fallen, etwas, was ich sehr oft mache in Anyas nähe. Ich spüre ihren harten Blick auf mir.

„Ich wollte das nie. Sie verletzen.“ Sie antwortet nicht und schaut mich weiter an. 

Dann steht sie plötzlich auf und kommt auf mich zu. Sie geht an mir vorbei und schiebt die Tür zu. Sofort gerate ich etwas in Panik.

„Weißt du, es würde alles ziemlich vereinfachen, wenn ich dich einfach hier und jetzt töte. Bis auf die Tatsache, dass Lexa sich davon kaum erholen könnte. Die Dinge, die sie dir erzählt...“ sie stoppt und blickt aus dem Fenster, ich sehe die Tränen in ihren Augen. „...die hat sie mir nicht einmal erzählt, obwohl wir uns so lange kennen. Du scheinst wirklich an sie ran zu kommen.“

Ich nicke zustimmend und warte darauf, dass sie fortfährt.

„Wie stellst du dir das vor? Du weißt, dass der Ort hier nur eine Kurzzeitlösung ist, oder?“

„Anya ich weiß es nicht ok? Genau davor habe ich auch Angst. Wir haben das Thema vermieden und... ich wünschte es gäbe eine Lösung.“ Tränen laufen mir über die Wange, die ganzen Emotionen müssen endlich mal raus.

„Vielleicht sollten wir Lexa dazu holen?!“ fragt sie dann.

Ich nicke und sie verlässt den Raum. In Gedanken versunken gehe ich sofort zum Fenster, an den Fleck, wo Anya vorhin stand. Ich schaue heraus aufs Wasser, bis mein Blick auf die kleine Vase auf dem Schrank neben mir fällt. Dort steckt, so gerade eben sichtbar, ein Handy. Automatisch greife ich danach. Ich halte es in der Hand, während mein Kopf rast wie wild. Ich weiß alle Nummern auswendig. Ich schiele über meine Schulter und sehe, dass die Tür weiterhin zu ist. Meine Finger tippen automatisch auf dem Gerät, ich öffne einige Nachrichten. In der letzten Nachricht, die vor ein paar Sekunden angekommen ist, steht unser Ort, weiter noch die Orte an die wir anscheinend noch reisen sollen. Zu viele Informationen, die sicher nicht für mich bestimmt waren. Ich höre ein klicken hinter mir und bleibe still stehen. Meine Augen fliegen vom Handy in das Fenster vor mir. Im Spiegelbild kann ich Anya hinter mir sehen, mit einer Waffe auf mich gerichtet. Langsam nehme ich meine Hände über den Kopf, dabei lasse ich das Handy auf die Couch neben mich fallen. Mein Herz rast wie wild. Es wäre mehr als dumm, sich jetzt zu wehren, oder? Jeder Muskel in mir ist angespannt. Ich weiß, wo wir sind, es wäre möglich, aber Lexa? Anya fasst mit einer Hand an mein Handgelenk, dann setzt alles in mir aus. Ich drehe mich blitzschnell um und schlage ihr dabei die Waffe aus der Hand. Sie schaut mich wütend an und will ausholen, da schubse ich sie nach hinten über den Couchtisch. Die Waffe liegt genau zwischen uns. Mit einem Satz springe ich darauf zu und kann sie noch vor ihr greifen. Ich feuere gerade, als sie meinen Arm zur Seite drückt. Der Schuss geht durch das Dach. Sie holt wieder aus und dieses Mal bin ich zu langsam, um den Schlag in mein Gesicht abzufangen. Sie schlägt zwei Mal hart zu, bis ich die Waffe fallen lasse und all Kraft nutze, um uns herum zu rollen. Ich hänge nun über ihr und zögere nicht, auch ihr ein paar Mal meine Faust ins Gesicht zu hauen. Plötzlich wickeln sich zwei Arme um meinen Körper. Ich bin weiter auf Anya fixiert, während ich von Lexa nach hinten gezogen und gegen die Wand gedrückt werde. Meine Atmung ist hektisch. Ich schaue in Lexas Augen und erst jetzt wird mir klar, was verdammt nochmal ich gerade gemacht habe. Sie schaut mich geschockt an, während Anya sich langsam aufrichtet, mit der Waffe in der Hand. Ich kneife die Augen zu und wische mit einer Hand das Blut weg, welches aus meiner Nase läuft.

„Anya warte.“ höre ich Lexa sagen.

Alles was ich sehen kann, ist Anya, die vor mir steht und die Waffe auf mich richtet.

„Wir haben ihr eine Chance gegeben, sie hat nicht gehört. Sie war an meinem Handy und weiß vermutlich wo wir sind.“ erwidert die Blonde trocken.

Mein Herz rast immer mehr, in meinen Augen bilden sich Tränen. Lexa bleibt still und schaut wieder zu mir. Ich warte nur noch darauf, dass der Abzug gedrückt wird.

„Nimm die Waffe runter Anya!“

Mein Blick fliegt geschockt zu Lexa, die langsame Schritte auf mich zu macht, ihr Blick auf Anya fixiert. Sie stellt sich zwischen mich und die Waffe, erneut.

„Geh aus dem Weg Lexa ich schwöre -“

„Dann musst du leider erst mich erschießen.“

Mein Mund klappt auf, während sich mein Blick in Lexas Hinterkopf bohrt. Hat sie das gerade wirklich gesagt? Ein paar Minuten lang ist es still, bis eine Tür auffliegt und Raven summend in den Raum tritt. Ihre Augen werden groß, als sie sieht, was hier gerade passiert. Ich werfe ihr einen hilflosen Blick zu. Langsam bewegt sie sich zu Anya. Die Sicht durch Lexa verdeckt, sehe ich, wie Raven sich neben ihre Freundin stellt. Dann greift sie mit ihrer Hand nach etwas, vermutlich der Waffe. Ich höre Anya laut durchatmen und sehe dann die Waffe in Raven's Hand. Mein Kopf knallt erleichtert an die Wand, als die beiden sich fest in den Arm nehmen. Mein Herzschlag beruhigt sich langsam.

„Wir reisen morgen ab, heute Nacht wird sie festgemacht. Und morgen bekommt sie eine Pille. Keine Widerrede!“ höre ich Anya schimpfen, als die beiden den Raum verlassen.

Lexa dreht sich nun langsam zu mir um. Tränen schimmern in ihren Augen. Ich schaue sie nur an, unsicher, wie ich reagieren soll. Ich weiß, dass sie wütend ist, enttäuscht. Ich hasse mich dafür, diese Emotionen immer wieder in ihr auszulösen. Sie bricht unseren Moment, indem sie sich umdreht und wortlos aus dem Raum verschwindet.

##########

Ich stehe in der Dusche und lasse das warme Wasser über meinen Körper laufen, während ich immer mehr Tränen vergieße. Ich versuche dabei ruhig zu bleiben, weil ich weiß, dass Lexa vor der Tür steht und wartet. Ich komme mir so dumm vor, dass ich versucht habe, mich zu wehren. Ich könnte tot sein, schon wieder. Lexa musste mich retten, schon wieder. Meine Instinkte sind so stark trainiert, dass ich mich immer wehren möchte. Ich drehe am Temperaturregler, bis er auf kalt ist. Ich zucke zusammen, als das eiskalte Wasser über meinen Körper läuft, aber habe das Gefühl, dass ich genau das gerade verdient habe. Ich weine weiter und fange an zu zittern, bis Lexa die Tür aufreißt und ins Badezimmer ruft.

„Clarke komm raus, das war lange genug.“ Das war das erste, was sie zu mir gesagt hat, seit ich diese dumme Aktion begangen habe. 

Ich komme zitternd aus der Dusche und ziehe mich an, was nicht gerade leicht ist. Lexa erwartet mich schon und folgt mir aufs Bett. Ich will die Decke über mich ziehen, aber sie drückt meine Hand zurück, dabei schaut sie mich geschockt an. Ihre warme Haut tut so gut auf meiner. Sie nimmt die Handschellen und macht eine meiner Hände am Bettpfosten fest. Dann greift sie nach der Decke und zieht sie über meinen Körper.

„Wieso bist du so kalt?“ ich will antworten, aber meine Lippe zittert so sehr, dass ich nur ein paar Geräusche heraus bekomme. 

Lexa hebt die Decke wieder an und gleitet langsam darunter. Als ihr Körper mit meinem in Kontakt kommt, entspanne ich mich sofort. Sie legt einen Arm unter meinen Nacken und einen über meinen Bauch. Ich drücke mich fest in sie und atme tief durch.

„Mach das nie wieder... ich meine... alles was du heute gemacht hast. Also fast alles... du weißt was ich meine.“ stammelt sie, ich nicke und mache die Augen zu.

Lexa streichelt sanft durch mein Haar und gibt mir einen Kuss auf meine kalte Stirn.

„Wieso liebst du mich?“ frage ich leise.

Lexa stockt der Atem. Sie scheint ein paar Sekunden nachzudenken, bevor sie sich etwas bewegt und meinen Kopf so dreht, dass wir uns in die Augen schauen können.

„Weil du an mich herankommst. Ich eine besondere Verbindung zu dir spüre. Du lässt mich Dinge fühlen... ich meine, ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich dich liebe. Das war das erste Mal, dass ich so etwas gesagt habe...“

Meine Wangen glühen, mein Herz rast. Ich kneife kurz die Augen zu. Als ich sie wieder öffne, sehe ich Lexa breit lächeln. In diesem Moment weiß ich, dass ich nicht mehr ohne sie leben will. Dass mein altes Leben mir egal ist. Alles was zählt, ist sie.

„Ich will bei dir bleiben. Für immer. Scheiß auf das FBI!“ Lexa muss kurz lachen, bevor sie uns wieder aufs Kissen legt und mich sanft weiter streichelt.

„Wir reden morgen darüber.“

Ich grinse wieder und kuschle mich dicht an sie. Mein Körper wird langsam warm. Dann fängt sie leise an, eine Melodie zu summen. Ich schlafe mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen ein.

##########

Mit einem warmen Gefühl werde ich wach und strecke mich etwas, meine Hand ist zum Glück wieder frei. Ich bin etwas enttäuscht als ich merke, dass Lexa nicht mehr an meiner Seite ist. Meine Hand landet auf einem Zettel, den ich sofort hochnehme. Ich reibe mir noch einmal meine Augen und beginne zu lesen.

„Hi Clarke, ich warte im Wohnzimmer auf dich. Zieh dich in Ruhe an. Dann essen wir was und es geht weiter. Ich hoffe, wir können später noch über das reden, was du mir gestern gesagt hast. Liebe dich. Lexa“

Mein ganzes Gesicht strahlt, während ich mich anziehe und fertigmache. Als ich dann die Tür zum Wohnzimmer aufschiebe, sehe ich Lexa schon am Küchentresen sitzen und einen Kaffee trinken. Als ich neben ihr stehe und sie ihren Blick auf mich legt, stockt ihr der Atem. Ich grinse und schaue stolz an mir herunter. Ich habe eine von Raven's Blusen an, die einen verdammt großen Ausschnitt haben. Jetzt grinst auch sie, als sie aufsteht und eine Hand an meine Wange legt.

„Willst du Kaffee?“ fragt sie, während sie stumpf in meinen Ausschnitt starrt.

„Meine Augen sind hier.“ sage ich leise.

Ihr Kopf schnappt zu mir hoch, ihre Wangen sind etwas errötet. Sie kopiert mein leichtes grinsen. Wir stehen noch immer dort, bewegen uns nicht und schauen uns nur in die Augen.

„Gerne...“ flüstere ich dann und sie schaut mich irritiert an. „...Kaffee Lexa!“

Sie lacht leise und schüttelt mit dem Kopf, während sie zur Maschine geht und mir etwas von der dunklen Flüssigkeit in eine Tasse füllt. Ich greife automatisch auf den Teller, den sie schon für mich vorbereitet hat, und stecke mir ein bisschen Obst in den Mund. Sie setzt sich wieder neben mich und greift ebenfalls auf den Teller. Wir sitzen dort in dieser angenehmen Stille, am liebsten würde ich den ganzen Tag so verbringen. Ich schaue gerade zu ihr, als sie eine Erdbeere nimmt und sie an ihre Lippen setzt. Meine Augen kleben an ihr. Langsam umschließt sie die Erdbeere mit ihrem Mund. Ihre Augen sind auf mich fixiert. Ich schlucke laut, als sie ihren Mund schließt und leise kichert.

„Gott, du provozierst gerne.“ sage ich ebenfalls kichernd.

Als wir beide mit dem essen fertig sind, dreht sie sich in ihrem Stuhl ganz zu mir und atmet tief durch. Als sie anfangen will zu reden, fliegt die Tür hinter uns auf und Anya kommt rein. Sie kommt mit schnellen Schritten auf uns zu, sofort rutsche ich von meinem Stuhl und gehe ein paar Schritte nach hinten, bis ich hinter Lexa stehe.

„Gib ihr die Pille, wir wollen los!“ sie wirft mir noch einen bösen Blick zu, bevor sie sich einen Koffer schnappt und ihn raus trägt. 

Lexa steht auf und zieht mich an der Hand zur Couch. Wir lassen uns darauf fallen, bevor sie einen Arm um meine Schultern legt und mich nah heranzieht. Ich weiß, dass Lexa auf sie hören wird und muss. Sie lehnt sich nach vorne und zieht etwas aus der Hosentasche, was in dem Wasserglas landet, welches vor mir steht. Sie lehnt sich wieder zurück und streichelt meine Hand.

„Ist schon ok...“ sage ich leise, als ich merke, wie angespannt sie ist.

„Nein ist es nicht... aber es ist besser für dich.“ ich nicke und greife nach dem Glas.

„Wir reden später?“ frage ich noch, bevor ich das Glas an meine Lippen setze.

Sie nickt und schaut nicht einmal zu mir hoch. Für einen kurzen Moment überlege ich, ob ich die Pille unter meiner Zunge verstecke, aber ich will keinen neuen Streit provozieren. Ich trinke alles aus dem Glas und lasse mich in ihren Arm fallen. Ich merke, wie ich langsam wegdämmere. Lexa streichelt über meine Wange und fängt plötzlich leise an zu singen. Sofort wird meine Sicht wieder klarer. Ich höre ihr genau zu und entspanne mich in ihrem Arm, bevor meine Augen vor Erschöpfung zu fallen.


	13. Chapter 13

„Clarke! Werd‘ wach!“

Ich schrecke hoch und knalle mit meiner Stirn gegen Lexas. Wir beide stöhnen vor Schmerzen. Mein Gehirn ist noch immer benebelt, meine Sicht verschwommen. Meine Freundin greift mit einer Hand unter mein Kinn und sieht mich lächelnd an.

„Wo sind wir?“ frage ich noch immer in Trance.

„Ich darf es dir eigentlich nicht sagen, aber du wirst es innerhalb von Sekunden herausfinden also... Venedig.“ sagt sie leise und meine Augen werden groß.

Ich versuche meine Nervosität zu verstecken. Ich weiß, dass ein Sitz des FBI hier ist. Aber die Stadt ist riesig. Ich löse meinen Blick von meiner wunderschönen Freundin und lasse ihn durch das Zimmer streifen. Es sieht eher altmodisch aus, aber gleichzeitig elegant. Dazu ist es riesig. Lexa grinst etwas und ich schaue sie fragend an.

„Was?!“

„Du siehst glücklich aus.“ Ich grinse und lege meine Hand über ihre, bevor ich mich an sie lehne und tief durchatme.

„Solange du da bist, bin ich glücklich.“ Sie schnauft kurz und löst sich mit einem Kopfschütteln etwas von mir.

„Ziemlich kitschig Clarke.“

Sie steht langsam auf und zieht mich mit. Ich bin noch etwas unsicher auf den Beinen, aber folge ihr durch die langen, weißen Gardinen bis raus auf den Balkon. Es ist warm, die Sonne strahlt auf uns herab. Überall sind Gondeln auf dem Wasser unterwegs. Die Häuser sind nah aneinandergereiht, die meisten sehen schon sehr alt aus. Es war immer mein Traum, Venedig zu sehen. Ich habe Lexa das mal erzählt, sie scheint mein breites Grinsen wahrzunehmen. Sie dreht sich zu mir und lehnt sich mit beiden Armen auf den Rand des Balkons hinter sich.

„Sollen wir runtergehen?“

„Was? Ich meine... darf ich?!“ Lexa grinst und schaut an mir vorbei, während sie spricht.

„Das was du gegen Anya versucht hast, war ein Reflex. Völlig normal. Du würdest das mit mir nicht machen, mir nicht weh tun, da bin ich mir sicher. Zumindest nicht... körperlich.“ ihr Blick fällt auf den Boden, das verpasst mir ein Stich ins Herz.

„Nein würde ich nicht, ich will bei dir bleiben, ich meinte das ernst. Keine Ahnung was da in mich gefahren ist...“

Ich stelle mich vor sie und lege meine Hände an ihre Hüfte. Unsere Gesichter sind ganz nah aneinander.

„Ich will bei dir bleiben. Ich weiß, es ist komisch. Aber der Eid den ich geschworen habe, mein altes Leben, das ist mir egal. Mein Leben war so normal vorher. Es hat immer etwas gefehlt, und das warst du!“

Ohne zu antworten drückt sie ihre Lippen fest auf meine. Ich lächle in den Kuss und drücke mich fester an sie. Ich kann wirklich nicht glücklicher sein.

##########

Wir sind zusammen mit Anya und Raven unterwegs. Die Stadt ist belebt, aber trotzdem kommt es mir ruhig vor. Mit Lexas Hand in meiner fühle ich mich mehr als wohl. Wir gehen gerade über eine Brücke, als mein Blick auf eine Gondel unter uns fällt. Dort steht ein dunkelhaariger Mann, den ich nie zuvor gesehen habe. Er schaut mich lange an, mustert mich. Ich ziehe etwas an Lexas Hand, aber sie reagiert zu spät.

„Was ist?“ fragt sie leise, während wir weiter laufen.

„Nichts ich... alles in Ordnung.“

Wir gehen weiter durch die Straßen, bis es schon dunkel wird. Lexa zieht mich in ein Restaurant, es ist klein und es läuft ruhige, italienische Musik. Wir lassen uns alle mit einem seufzen auf den Stühlen nieder. Anya ist inzwischen wieder etwas lockerer, auch wenn sie mich immer genau beobachtet und mustert. Lexa lehnt sich in meinen Körper und legt ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter.

„Müde?“ frage ich lachend.

„Bisschen...“

Ich streichle mit einer Hand über ihren Oberschenkel. Die beiden vor uns sind in ein Gespräch vertieft. Meine Hand rutscht weiter hoch auf ihrer Jeans, Lexa stockt der Atem. Ich grinse leicht, als ich sie weiter streichle.

„Wer provoziert nun gerne, huh?“

Jetzt muss ich Lachen und ziehe meine Hand weg. Als mein Blick an ihr vorbei durch das Fenster fällt, sehe ich dort wieder diesen Mann stehen. Er schaut mich eindringlich an und zeigt auf mich. Mein Herz bleibt in diesem Moment stehen, dann geht er weiter.

„Lexa ehh, kennt ihr hier vielleicht jemanden?“ sie nimmt den Kopf von meiner Schulter und schaut mich irritiert an.

„Wieso fragst du das?“ ich schaue wieder zum Fenster und beiße mir nervös auf die Lippe.

„Ich glaube uns verfolgt jemand. Ich kenne ihn nicht, aber er war vorhin auf einer Gondel und gerade vor dem Restaurant.“

Sofort setzt sich Lexa gerade hin und schaut ebenfalls aus dem Fenster. Ich merke, wie sich ihr ganzer Körper anspannt und sie nervös zu Anya schaut. Sekunden später stehen die beiden auf und gehen ein paar Schritte vom Tisch weg. Raven lehnt sich etwas über den Tisch, mein Blick fällt sofort auf ihr Dekolletee, verdammt.

„Was geht hier ab?“

„Uns verfolgt jemand -“

„Der Dunkelhaarige? Ich weiß. Keine Ahnung wer er ist.“

Ich drehe meinen Kopf zu Lexa und Anya, die wild zu diskutieren scheinen.

„Geht’s dir gut Clarke? Ich meine, du siehst glücklich aus...“

„Bin ich auch. Und ich weiß, du hasst mich gleich, aber ich würde lieber hier bleiben als -“

Sie unterbricht mich indem sie ihren Finger hebt, ich weiß, dass sie mir eine Rede halten wird.

„Ich weiß, ich verstehe das.“ Ehh was?

„Du verstehst das?“

„Ja eindeutig, mir geht es nicht anders mit Anya.“

Ich grinse breit, aber dann kommen die beiden zurück an unseren Tisch. Sofort greife ich nach Lexas Hand und versuche etwas aus ihrem Gesicht zu lesen, aber sie widmet sich der Speisekarte vor uns. Ich schaue sie weiter eindringlich an, bis sie anfängt zu grinsen.

„Es ist alles gut Clarke, ok? Uns passiert nichts.“

##########

Ich schaue in den Spiegel vor mir und atme tief durch. Die anderen sitzen noch am Tisch und essen. Ich trockne meine Hände im Handtuch ab und zupfe an meinem Oberteil. Ich drehe mich um und will nach dem Türknopf greifen, da fliegt die Tür abrupt auf, sofort mache ich einen Schritt zurück. Dieser Mann steht vor mir, der uns den ganzen Tag verfolgt hat. Ich gehe weitere Schritte zurück und er folgt mir. Mein Gehirn rast, ich suche nach etwas, um ihn loszuwerden. Er hebt seine Hand langsam als Geste, dass ich ruhig bleiben soll.

„Wer sind Sie?“

„Komm mit uns Clarke, wir wollen nur helfen!“ antwortet er prompt.

Mein Körper zuckt zusammen, als er meinen Namen erwähnt. Als er nah vor mir steht und nach meiner Hand greift, schlage ich ihm mit der anderen den harten Seifenspender ins Gesicht. Er geht ein paar Schritte zurück, sofort renne ich zur Tür. Als ich mich umdrehe, sehe ich, wie er eine Waffe aus seinem Gürtel zieht. Ich renne den Flur entlang und will zurück ins Restaurant, um die anderen zu warnen, aber vor mir stehen zwei Männer mit schwarzen Mänteln, die mich eindringlich anschauen und mir den Weg versperren. Ich bleibe stehen und gehe langsam ein paar Schritte nach hinten. Als der Typ hinter mir auftaucht, zögere ich nicht und renne sofort in die Küche. Dort schubse ich einige Leute zur Seite, die mich wütend anschauen oder beschimpfen, aber mein Blick fliegt immer wieder nur zu den Männern, die mich verfolgen. Mein Herz rast in meiner Brust, das muss das FBI sein. Ich biege um eine Ecke und spüre augenblicklich einen starken Schmerz an meinem Rücken. Ich falle nach vorne in ein Regal. Einer der Männer steht über mir und schaut mich triumphal an.

„Du solltest dich besser nicht wehren, wir sollen dich lebend zurückbringen.“ auch er hat einen italienischen Akzent, wie der Mann aus dem Badezimmer.

Er hält mir eine Hand hin, sofort nehme ich sie. Ich grinse, als ich nach einer Pfanne auf dem Boden greife und ihm diese mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht haue. Er fällt und ich trete ihm noch in die Rippen, bevor ich weiter den Flur entlang renne. Ich höre die Schritte hinter mir und stoße die nächste Tür auf, nun stehe ich unter freiem Himmel. Ich schaue mich hektisch um. Mein Körper ist angespannt. Ich nehme etwas nah hinter mir wahr und drehe mich passend um, um einem der Männer eine zu verpassen. Er stolpert rückwärts in die Tür und hält somit die anderen auf. Ich orientiere mich kurz und renne in eine Richtung, um wieder zum Eingang des Restaurants zu kommen. Mir kommen wieder zwei Männer entgegen und ich bleibe stehen. Sie haben blaue Jacken an und... diese Marke, sie sind eindeutig vom FBI. Als ich mich umdrehen will, packt mich eine Hand am Kragen und schubst mich hart in den Container hinter mich. Mir bleibt die Luft weg. Ich versuche aufzustehen. Mir wird dabei geholfen, als mich zwei Arme packen und mich in die Wand hinter mich drücken. Mein Blick ist verschwommen.

„Wie... habt ihr uns gefunden?“ frage ich leise.

„Zufall um ehrlich zu sein. Aber jetzt haben wir Woods und Weather endlich, gut gemacht Griffin.“

Er hat sofort meine Aufmerksamkeit, als er ihren Namen erwähnt. Ich schaue ihn ungläubig an. Als ich antworten will, höre ich Schüsse. Er duckt sich und zieht mich mit runter auf den Boden. Noch immer habe ich keine klare Sicht. Ich schüttle kurz meinen Kopf, dann schaue ich nach links und sehe dort Anya mit einer Waffe in der Hand. Sofort werde ich wacher, reiße am Arm des Agenten vor mir und ziehe ihn hart nach hinten. Ein lautes knacken ist zu hören und ich bin frei. Ich sprinte los zur Tür, während weitere Schüsse fallen.

„Bleib stehen Clarke!“

Ich kann Crafts Stimme wahrnehmen, aber renne durch die Tür und zurück in das Gebäude. Ich drängele mich durch die Leute und das Chaos, welches wir vorhin hinterlassen haben. Als ich aus der Küche renne, lande ich genau in Lexas Armen. Sie schaut mich geschockt an.

„Ich habe Schüsse gehört, was ist hier los? Und wo ist Anya? Sie wollte frische Luft schnappen.“ Ich bin so außer Atem, dass es ein paar Sekunden braucht, bis ich antworten kann.

„FBI... wir müssen... hier weg...“ ihre Augen werden groß.

Sie dreht sich um und sieht in diesem Moment zwei Agenten das Restaurant betreten. Ich kann die Angst in ihren Augen sehen. Dann zieht sie mich am Arm durch eine Tür in einen Lagerraum. Sie steigt auf eine Leiter und drückt das Fenster auf. Ich stehe noch immer schwer atmend da und schaue zu ihr hoch.

„Los beeil dich!“ sagt sie dann und ich klettere an ihr vorbei durch das Fenster.

Wir stehen nun auf einem niedrigen Dach. Von hier aus ist niemand zu sehen. Sie drängelt sich an mir vorbei, nimmt meine Hand in ihre. Ich sehe eine Waffe in der anderen. Sofort schlucke ich. Der Schmerz in meinem ganzen Körper ist kaum zu ertragen, nicht nur der physische, meine Gedanken spielen verrückt. Lexa zieht mich ein paar Dächer weiter und bleibt dann stehen, als sie mich schluchzen hört.

„Baby wir kriegen das schon hin!“ ich schluchze wieder und wische mir die Tränen vom Gesicht.

„Ich will dich nicht verlieren!“ sie nimmt mich fest in den Arm und streichelt über meine Haare.

Ich fühle mich so sicher bei ihr. Plötzlich spüre ich, wie Lexa ihren Arm anspannt. Ich höre einen Schuss, aber bleibe still stehen. Ein weiterer ertönt, dann senkt sie ihren Arm wieder und schaut mich an.

„Wir müssen weiter, sofort!“

Wir lösen uns voneinander und fangen an zu rennen. Über ein paar weitere Dächer, dann springe ich zuerst auf einen Transporter und auf den Boden. Ich drehe mich um und gerade als Lexa springen will, kommt jemand von der Seite und schubst sie. Sie kommt hart auf den Dachpfannen auf, dabei verliert sie ihre Waffe, die das Dach herunter rutscht und in der Dachrinne landet. Mir stockt der Atem. Ich muss ihr helfen, aber wie? Als der Typ aufsteht, sehe ich den gelben FBI Schriftzug auf seiner Jacke. Er richtet seine Waffe auf Lexa.

„Beweg dich nicht!“

Ich stehe hilflos da. Um mich herum suche ich nach Gegenständen, um sie nach ihm zu werfen. Plötzlich höre ich einen lauten Knall und drehe mich um. Lexa steht auf dem Dach, während der Typ auf dem Boden vor mir aufkommt. Ich schlucke einmal und schaue zu ihr hoch. Sie grinst und springt dann auf den Transporter und zu mir herunter.

„Dir geht’s gut...“ flüstere ich, während ich sie an mich heranziehe.

Sie atmet tief durch und schaut um sich herum, bevor sie ihre Lippen auf meine legt. Ich lege eine Hand in ihren Nacken und intensiviere den Kuss. In unserem Moment gefangen merken wir nicht, wie jemand um das Auto schleicht. Ich löse mich von Lexa in dem Moment, als ein Agent mit einer Waffe hinter ihr steht. Meine Augen werden weit.

„Hände über den Kopf, ganz langsam.“ Lexa kneift die Augen zu und löst sich von mir. 

Sie zwinkert noch. Eine Sekunde später geht der Mann hinter ihr zu Boden. Als sie zur Seite tritt sehe ich ein Messer in seinem Bauch. Sie ist wohl genauso schnell in ihren Bewegungen wie Anya. Sie nimmt meine Hand wieder, als wir um ein paar Ecken rennen. Plötzlich drückt sie mich zurück und fest an die Wand. Sie legt einen Finger auf meine Lippen. Wir sind nur Zentimeter voneinander entfernt, während wir hören, wie Schritte immer näherkommen. Ich kneife die Augen zu, als Lexa sich etwas löst. Im passenden Moment schlägt sie um die Ecke und trifft den Agenten im Gesicht. Er fällt hinten rüber, während sie nach seiner Waffe greift und ihm noch einmal ins Gesicht tritt. Wir warten ein paar Sekunden, bis wir weiter die Gasse entlang rennen. Ich kann nicht glauben, was hier gerade passiert, ich gehe gegen das vor, was ich mein Leben lang gemacht habe. Meine Gedanken rasen, deshalb achte ich nicht genau auf den Weg und rutsche aus. Sofort falle ich und knalle auf den Boden. Ich rolle mich auf den Rücken und stöhne leise.

„Gott Clarke, alles ok?“ flüstert Lexa, als sie über mir hängt und über meinen Kopf streichelt.

Ich nicke und greife nach ihrer Hand, damit sie mir aufhelfen kann. Als ich mich gerade hinstellen will, sehe ich, wie jemand hinter meiner Freundin steht und ihr mit voller Wucht einen Schlagstock in den Rücken haut. Sie fällt neben mich auf die Straße und fängt an zu husten. Alles passiert innerhalb von einer Sekunde, ich kann nicht reagieren. Der Agent dreht sie um und haut ihr ohne Vorwarnung seine Faust ins Gesicht. Sofort bleibt sie beinahe regungslos liegen. Als ich endlich aktiv werde und ihr helfen will, werde ich ebenfalls auf die Straße gedrückt. Meine Hände werden brutal in Handschellen gelegt. Ich werfe einen letzten Blick auf Lexa, die inzwischen ihre Augen zu hat, eine Träne läuft ihr über die Wange.


	14. Chapter 14

„Tut mir leid wegen der Handschellen.“ sagt Craft leise, als sie mir im Bulli gegenüber sitzt.

Ich antworte nicht. Mir laufen immer mehr Tränen über die Wangen. Der Wagen wackelt hin und her auf der unebenen Straße. Ich weiß, dass Lexa im Wagen hinter mir ist. Und ich bin daran schuld. Ich habe es so weit kommen lassen, das sie tatsächlich verhaftet wird. Ich spüre Crafts Blick auf mir, weiß ganz genau, dass sie mich später ausfragen wird.

„Wir werden dich nachher mal durchchecken lassen, hast du irgendwo Schmerzen?“

Wieder gebe ich keine Antwort, nicke nur leicht. Wie soll ich ihr auch sagen, dass die einzigen Schmerzen die ich verspüre, in meinem Herzen sind.

##########

Zwei ganze Stunden wurde ich zu Lexa und meiner Beziehung befragt. Immer wieder habe ich es inzwischen erfolgreich bestritten, dass ich Gefühle für sie habe.

„Hören Sie auf Griffin, ich habe doch gesehen, wie Sie beide auf der Straße übereinander hingen. Sie wissen, dass Sie für das was passiert ist in den Knast wandern können!“

„Craft ich habe keine Beziehung mit ihr. Sie ist mir egal. Das war alles rein beruflich. Ich habe einfach viel Zeit mit ihnen verbracht, deshalb war ich emotional involviert. Und ich habe mich gewehrt, weil diese verdammten italienischen Agenten sich nicht zu erkennen gegeben haben!“

Nun gehe ich langsam mit einem Becher Kaffee in der Hand, meiner Marke um den Hals und zitternden Händen auf Lexas Verhörzimmer zu.

„Wieso genau muss ich noch mal dabei sein?!“ mein Blick bleibt auf die Tür gerichtet.

„Weil Sie nun mal am meisten involviert waren.“ antwortet Craft emotionslos.

„Mmmm... aber -“

„Oh Gott Griffin machen Sie sich nicht ins Hemd, oder haben Sie mir doch noch was zu sagen?!“ ich schüttle schnell mit dem Kopf.

Ich betrete hinter meiner Vorgesetzten den Raum und muss sofort schlucken. Lexa sitzt dort, ihr Gesichtsausdruck ist frei von Emotionen. Sie hat ein blaues Auge, sofort werde ich wütend. Sie schaut hoch und lässt ihren Blick erst über Craft wandern, bevor sie mir in die Augen guckt. Es scheint, als wäre sie etwas überrascht. Ihr Blick fällt auf die Marke um meinen Hals. Ich kneife meine Augen zu und setzte mich schnell. Ich kann gar nicht sagen, was genau ich fühle. Ob es Wut ist über die Situation. Schuld, dass ich sie hierhin gebracht habe. Dann unterbricht Craft meine Gedanken.

„Lexa Woods, schön endlich mal persönlich mit Ihnen reden zu können!“

Lexa schnauft nur kurz und legt ihre Hände auf den Tisch. Die Handschellen sind viel zu eng und haben schon einen roten Streifen hinterlassen. Ich muss wieder schlucken und schaue überall hin, nur nicht zu ihr.

„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits...“ sagt sie sarkastisch.

Ich spüre, wie sich Crafts Blick in die Seite meines Gesichts bohrt. Genauso bin ich mir durchaus im Klaren, dass ich durch ein paar falsche Aussagen und dem falschen Verhalten ganz schnell selber in Schwierigkeiten kommen könnte. Ich räuspere mich und setze mich aufrechter hin. Jetzt schaue ich wieder nach vorne und Lexa in die Augen. Sie erwidert den Blick. Ich bin so gefangen darin, dass ich nichts sagen kann, sie nur anstarre. Ich merke, wie ihr Blick immer wieder an mir herunter gleitet. Ich fühle mich selber in meinen Sachen nicht mehr wohl, will mir die Marke am liebsten vom Hals reißen. Während ich so gut es geht versuche, professionell zu wirken, wird Lexa zu diversen Überfällen befragt, zu denen sie schweigt.

„Sehr gesprächig, wie erwartet. Jetzt was Anderes, wo könnte Anya Weather sich aufhalten?“ mein Blick schießt zu Craft. 

Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Anya es geschafft hat abzuhauen. Meine Lippen verziehen sich zu einem leichten grinsen, welches Lexa kopiert.

„Vermutlich am Ende der Welt.“ sagt sie dann.

Ich muss kurz Lachen und nehme dann einen Schluck aus dem Becher vor mir. Als ich zur Seite schaue, sehe ich, wie Craft mich eindringlich ansieht. Vorsichtig setze ich den Becher wieder ab und schaue widerwillig zu Lexa, die auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her rutscht.

„Du weißt, dass wenn du uns Tipps gibst wo sie sein könnte, sich das mindernd auf deine Strafe auswirken kann.“ Lexa grinst mich nur an, als wäre sie froh, meine Stimme zu hören. 

Nach ein paar weiteren Fragen und Stille, merke ich, dass es meiner Vorgesetzten langsam reicht.

„Raubüberfälle, die Entführung von zwei Agenten, nicht zu vergessen: Mord. Sie gehen so lange in den Knast das -“

„Zwei Agenten?“ fragt Lexa geschockt.

Ich kneife die Augen zu und lasse meinen Blick auf den Tisch vor uns fallen.

„Wird das jetzt ein Spielchen?!“ fragt Craft wieder genervt und verschränkt die Arme vor ihrem Körper.

Als ich mich traue hoch zu schauen, sehe ich den geschockten Blick von Lexa auf mir. Auch als ich wieder weg sehe, spüre ich ihren Blick weiter auf mir.

„Sie können von Glück sagen, dass Agent Griffin und Agent Reyes unverletzt sind.“

Ich traue mich nicht nach vorne zu schauen. Lexa weiß, dass ich sie nun die ganze Zeit belogen habe. Da ich die Spannung nicht mehr aushalten kann, entschuldige ich mich und verlasse schnell den Raum. Schwer atmend lehne ich mich gegen die Wand und schlage mir die Hände vors Gesicht.

„Alles gut Clarke?!“ Finn steht vor mir und schaut mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Ja ich... nur bisschen angespannt und fertig.“

Er stellt sich nah vor mich und lächelt zu mir herunter, sofort gehe ich einen Schritt zur Seite.

„Glaube ich... ist ganz schön schwer den Leuten gegenüber zu sitzen, die einen Wochenlang gefangen gehalten haben. Wenn du reden willst, ich bin da!“ er zwinkert noch und wendet sich dann von mir ab.

„Was ein Idiot!“ ich drehe mich zur Seite und sehe Raven dort stehen.

„Oh Gott du bist hier!“ ich gehe sofort zu ihr und nehme sie in den Arm.

„Natürlich bin ich hier, wurde gerade lange Zeit befragt. Echt nervig.“ sie grinst und streichelt über meinen Rücken. „...wir müssen reden, überlegen was wir jetzt machen. Heute Abend bei mir? Oder hast du deine Meinung geändert?“ ich schüttle mit dem Kopf und lasse langsam wieder von ihr ab.

„Dann bis heute Abend!“

##########

Den ganzen Weg im Auto bis hin zu Raven habe ich nur geweint, es liefen auch nur verdammte Liebeslieder im Radio. Raven hat mich sofort fest in den Arm genommen. Nachdem ich mich wieder beruhigt hatte, hat sie mir erzählt, wie Anya es geschafft hat zu entkommen.

„Und was... machen wir jetzt mit Lexa?“ frage ich schniefend.

„Ich habe eine Idee, beziehungsweise Anya und ich...“

„Du hast noch Kontakt zu ihr? Das ist gefährlich, die überwachen uns sicher!“

„Komm runter Clarke, alles ist gut, und jetzt hör zu...“

##########

Ich gehe nervös im Gang auf und ab. Immer wieder fällt mein Blick auf die Tür, aus der die Leute kommen, die Lexa gerade in ihre Zelle bringen. Ich tue so, als würde ich in einer Akte etwas lesen. Als ich darüber hinweg schaue, sehe ich Finn immer wieder zu mir gucken. Er soll offensichtlich ein Auge auf mich haben. Als die Tür auffliegt und die Männer zu sehen sind, sehe ich Raven auf Finn zugehen. Die Nervosität ist in seinem ganzen Körper zu sehen. Raven hat einen unheimlich kurzen Rock an, dazu ist ihre Bluse weit aufgeknöpft. Es wäre auch für mich schwer, ihr zu widerstehen. Die beiden fangen ein Gespräch an, während Raven sich auf seinen Schreibtisch setzt. Sein Blick klebt nur an ihr, also mache ich mich schnell auf den Weg zu Lexas Zelle. Ich drücke die Tür auf und sehe sie auf dem Bett liegen, ein Arm unter ihrem Kopf, der Andere auf ihrem Bauch. Ich atme tief durch und gehe ein paar Schritte auf sie zu, aber sie rührt sich nicht.

„Du hast mich angelogen. Schon wieder.“

Ein Schmerz durchfährt meinen Bauch, als ich höre, wie traurig ihre Stimme ist. Ich gehe etwas näher an sie heran.

„Lexa es tut mir leid, wirklich, ich wollte sie nur beschützen. Und jetzt ist sie auf unserer Seite!“

Jetzt setzt sie sich auf und lehnt sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand. Sie atmet tief durch und knüpft dann zum ersten Mal Blickkontakt. Ich spiele nervös mit meinen Händen und gehe weiter auf sie zu, bis ich neben ihr auf dem Bett sitze.

„Also pass auf, wir haben eine Idee -“

„Vergiss es Clarke, das ist zu gefährlich. Hast du vergessen was es heißt auf meiner Seite zu sein? Es heißt kriminell zu sein!“ ich schaue sie ungläubig an und will nach ihrer Hand greifen, aber sie zieht sie weg.

„Es ist ein Verbrechen, wenn du mich hier raus holst. Willst du ebenfalls hier landen, wo ich bin? Das lasse ich nicht zu.“

„Lexa ich habe dir gesagt ich will mein Leben mit dir verbringen. Du musst es auch mal glauben und annehmen, wenn Leute sich wirklich für dich interessieren und bei dir bleiben wollen!“ ich schaue mich um, weil ich bei meinen letzten Worten ziemlich laut geworden bin. 

Ich schaue nervös auf meine Uhr und drehe mich wieder zu Lexa, die inzwischen etwas lächelt. Ich erwidere das Lächeln und greife wieder nach ihrer Hand, dieses Mal lässt sie es zu.

„Und jetzt hör zu, wir haben nicht viel Zeit!“

„Alles klar Chefin! Gott, ich kann nicht glauben, dass du mich so weich hast werden lassen.“ antwortet Lexa und rutscht näher an mich heran.

Ich grinse sie an und drücke ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund.

„Also morgen sollst du zu einem anderen Revier transportiert werden, Raven und ich werden im Bulli mitfahren...“

##########

Ich schließe die Tür zu meinem Büro, es ist inzwischen Mitternacht und ich will einfach nur nach Hause ins Bett. Besser gesagt in Ravens Bett, alleine würde ich sicher kein Auge zu machen. Als ich mich umdrehe zucke ich zusammen, da meine Vorgesetzte ungefähr zwei Zentimeter vor mir steht. Ich gehe einen Schritt zurück und knalle gegen die Tür.

„Gott Sie... haben mich erschreckt!“

„Griffin, haben sie noch eine Minute?“ ich nicke und folge ihr in ihr Büro.

„Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Sie noch ein bisschen durcheinander und fertig sind von dem, was Ihnen passiert ist... deshalb fände ich es besser, wenn Sie morgen nicht mitfahren. Reyes bekommt das sicher alleine hin.“

Ich schaue sie geschockt an, zum Glück schaut sie runter auf ein Blatt Papier. Ich stelle mich aufrecht hin und gehe ein paar Schritte auf sie zu.

„Nein ich bin fokussiert genug! Mir geht es gut, ehrlich.“ sie schaut zu mir hoch und lehnt sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück.

„Waren Sie oder waren Sie nicht vorhin in Lexas Zelle während Reyes sich bemüht hat, alle anderen im Raum abzulenken?!“

Mein Mund wird trocken. Ich hoffe nur, dass sie nichts von dem gehört hat, was ich Lexa erzählt habe. Ich werde nervös aber versuche es so gut es geht zu unterdrücken. Mein Blick wandert im Raum umher, als ich anfange zu sprechen.

„Sie vertraut nicht vielen. Es war klar, dass sie nichts sagt, wenn andere dabei sind. Ich wollte ihr nur nochmal klarmachen, dass es ihr wirklich helfen kann, wenn sie redet.“ ich bin überrascht von meiner eigenen Aussage und schüttle kurz mit dem Kopf, bevor ich wieder zu Craft schaue. „...ich kann das, vertrauen Sie mir.“

Sie überlegt ein paar Sekunden, bevor sie aufsteht und zur Tür geht. Sie macht sie auf und schaut mich auffordernd an.

„Wie Sie meinen Griffin, aber enttäuschen Sie mich nicht! Und treffen Sie richtige Entscheidungen.“

Ich gehe an ihr vorbei und lasse ein erleichterndes seufzen über meine Lippen gleiten, als ich aus dem Gebäude gehe.

##########

Nervös tippe ich in der Tasche meiner Jacke herum. Ich sitze Raven gegenüber, neben ihr Lexa, die ihre Augen zu hat und leise vor sich hin summt. Ich muss immer wieder grinsen, weil ich genau weiß, dass sie das macht, um mich zu beruhigen. Neben mir sitzen noch zwei weitere Agenten, die nur gelangweilt nach vorne schauen. Raven sieht ebenfalls nicht nervös aus. Sie schaut zu mir herüber und zwinkert kurz. Plötzlich bremst der Wagen abrupt ab, man hört die Reifen quietschen. Wir springen alle sofort auf, das Adrenalin schießt durch meinen Körper. Raven und ich werfen uns noch einen Blick zu und nicken, bevor wir ausholen und den anderen beiden Agenten, die gerade die Türen öffnen wollen, in den Rücken treten, sie fliegen mit voller Wucht gegen die Wagentüren. Einer bleibt sofort bewusstlos liegen, der Andere will sich wieder aufrappeln. Raven holt ein weiteres Mal aus und tritt ihm ins Gesicht, sodass er gegen die Seite des Bullis knallt und nun auch regungslos liegen bleibt. Ich ziehe den Schlüssel für Lexas Handschellen aus der Tasche des Einen und setze mich neben sie. Raven klettert inzwischen auf die Vorderbank des Autos. Ich lasse die Handschellen aufspringen und Lexa schaut mir erleichtert in die Augen. Sie lächelt und legt eine Hand in meinen Nacken, um mich zu küssen. Ich lächle in ihren Mund und küsse sie noch einmal kurz, bevor ich die Tür aufmache und meine beiden Kollegen aus dem Bulli schiebe. Die Agenten aus dem Wagen hinter uns springen in diesem Moment raus und richten ihre Waffen auf mich. Sofort ziehe ich meine und schieße, was sie dazu bringt, wieder zurück zu weichen. Ich schließe die Tür wieder und drehe mich um, passend um zu sehen, dass Raven nun auf dem Fahrersitz sitzt. Sie gibt Vollgas, wodurch ich mein Gleichgewicht verliere und Lexa mit zu Boden ziehe.

„Gott, willst du mich umbringen?“ ich lache leise und helfe ihr wieder auf.

„Niemals.“ antworte ich kurz.

Lexa schaut mir tief in die Augen, ich kann so viel erkennen, die Dankbarkeit, die Liebe. Ich streichle sanft über ihre Wange, bevor ich mich etwas löse und meine Jacke mit Marke ausziehe und sie auf den Boden werfe. Nur meine Waffe behalte ich an meinem Gürtel.

„Du siehst heiß aus.“ flirtet Lexa, aber ich drängle mich mit einem grinsen an ihr vorbei zu Raven.

„Wie lange noch?“

„Ein paar Minuten. Und wir werden verfolgt! Ich versuche sie abzuwimmeln.“

Ich nicke und drehe mich wieder zu Lexa. Sie sitzt inzwischen wieder auf der Bank und atmet tief durch. Sie zieht die Ärmel ihres schwarzen Hemds über die wunden Handgelenke. Dann fährt sie sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. Ich kann mein Grinsen nicht verstecken. Sie sieht einfach so wunderschön aus. Sie hat einem der Männer eine Waffe abgenommen, welche sie in ihrer linken Hand hält. Raven biegt um eine Ecke und wieder fliege ich halb durch den Bulli, zum Glück kann ich mich so gerade noch festhalten. Ich schaue nach hinten und sehe, dass eine der Türen nicht richtig geschlossen ist, sie fliegt auf und ich sehe den anderen Wagen hinter uns, mit zwei Agenten aus den Fenstern hängen. Ich springe zur Seite, als die ersten Kugeln in unseren Bulli einschlagen. Lexa drückt mich auf den Boden.

„Raven, häng' sie ab!“

„Ich versuche es!“

„Wir sind gleich da, beeil dich!“

„Ich weiß es!“

Ich schaue nervös wieder nach hinten, der Wagen ist inzwischen ganz nah hinter uns. Ich rolle mich von Lexa weg und ziele mit meiner Waffe auf die Reifen des Autos. Ich schieße immer wieder aber es ist verdammt schwer zu treffen, weil Raven immer wieder von links nach rechts fährt und scharf um die Kurven biegt. Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich Lexa näher an mich heranrücken. Sie beginnt nun auch zu schießen und trifft sofort einen der Reifen. Ich grinse und schaue zu ihr herüber. Sie sieht so heiß aus in diesem Moment, dass ich sie am liebsten küssen würde. Der Wagen hinter uns kommt immer mehr ins Schleudern. Ich richte mich etwas auf und schieße ein paar Mal, nun treffe auch ich einen Reifen. Als ich die Waffe wieder wegnehme und mich ducken will, spüre ich einen stechenden Schmerz in meiner Schulter. Ich greife instinktiv an die Stelle und sehe Blut an meiner Hand.

„Leg dich hin!“ sagt Lexa besorgt neben mir und zieht mich von der Tür weg.

„Gut gemacht, wir haben sie abgehängt!“ sagt Raven siegessicher, ohne zu wissen, was bei uns gerade passiert ist.

Ich atme tief durch, während Lexa meine Jacke auf die Einschussstelle drückt, um die Blutung zu stoppen. Sekunden später stoppt der Wagen und wir springen raus. Wir sind unter einer Brücke, überall sind Sirenen zu hören und ein Hubschrauber über uns. Ein paar Meter weiter steht ein Auto, an dem Anya lehnt, allerdings mit einer Perücke und einer Sonnenbrille auf. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen steigen wir alle hinten ein, dabei drücke ich weiter die Jacke gegen meine Schulter. Wir legen uns auf die Sitze. Ich kuschle mich ganz nah an Lexa, als Anya los fährt. Normalerweise beruhigt mich alleine ihre Anwesenheit, oder ihr Duft. Aber diese Aktion ist so gefährlich, dass mein Puls locker bei 200 liegen muss. Dazu kommt noch der stechende Schmerz in meiner Schulter. Ohne es zu merken, greife ich etwas zu hart in Lexas Arm.

„Clarke... du brichst mir den Arm!“ sofort ziehe ich meine Hand etwas zurück und lächele sie verlegen an. „...alles wird gut, ok?“ ich nicke und lege meinen Kopf zurück auf ihre Schulter.

„Ihr seid ja so süß.“ flüstert Raven neben uns und bekommt dafür einen Schlag von meiner Freundin. „...Anya schaut sich deine Wunde nachher an. Alles wird gut!“

„Ruhe jetzt da hinten!“ unterbricht Anya uns.

„Ich liebe dich...“ flüstere ich in Lexas Haare, sie zieht mich noch näher an sich heran.

##########

Nach etwa zehn Minuten meldet sich Anya wieder zu Wort.

„Uns verfolgt absolut niemand, ich glaube, es hat funktioniert.“

Sofort setzt sich Raven auf und will sie küssen.

„Bleib unten verdammt! Raven!“ aber diese hört nicht auf ihre Freundin, zieht ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite und drückt ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund.

„Wow, wie kitschig.“ sagt Lexa sarkastisch, dieses Mal müssen wir alle lachen.

##########

Unsere Flucht ist nun ungefähr drei Monate her. Meine Schulter ist zum Glück ohne Probleme verheilt. Die erste Zeit haben wir uns nur versteckt und sind von Stadt zu Stadt gereist. Jetzt haben wir uns etwas Neues aufgebaut, ein neues Gebäude etwas außerhalb der Stadt, mit neuen und alten Kämpfern. Ich lehne auf dem Balkon zum Innenhof und schauen unseren Leuten beim Training zu. Prüfend lasse ich meinen Blick über jeden Einzelnen gleiten, dazu schreibe ich mir ein paar Stichpunkte auf mein Klemmbrett.

„Süße komm rein, Raven heizt denen bestimmt genug ein!“ fleht Lexa vom Bett.

Ich grinse etwas aber bewege mich erst nach ein paar Minuten wieder zu ihr rein. Sie liegt nur in Unterwäsche auf dem Bett und streckt sich sofort nach mir, um mich zu ihr herunter zu ziehen.

„Du machst dir zu viele Sorgen, ich habe doch gesagt, alles wird gut. Und genau so ist es gekommen.“ ich lächle nur, während sie ihren Kopf auf meinen Bauch legt.

„Ich weiß... ich will nur sicher gehen. Außerdem hast du mich damals auch so hart trainiert.“ ein grinsen rutscht uns beiden über die Lippen.

Ich streichle durch ihre Haare und schaue verliebt zu ihr herunter.

„Du bist das Beste was mir passiert ist, weißt du das?“ sie gibt nur ein zustimmendes Geräusch von sich, während ich sie weiter streichle.

„Ich liebe dich auch Griffin!“


End file.
